Everytime You Kissed Me
by Park Hyesung - Shiranai Yukou
Summary: Apakah kalian percaya akan adanya sihir? Sesuatu yang bisa muncul secara ajaib ketika kalian mengucapkan mantra? Penyihir itu benar-benar ada! Percayalah! Bahkan kalian para manusia mempunyai jiwa yang langka! Lalu, bagaimana para manusia dan penyihir itu bisa saling memahami? / YeWook with KyuMin Couple! Yaoi / Episode VII : Xerxes and Eques (with extra story) / RnR please? :3
1. Who are you?

Everytime You Kissed Me

Author: Park Hyesung

Cast: Yesung x Ryeowook with other cast

Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Action?, Friendship

Rate: T

Warning: Yaoi, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai, alur kecepatan

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama para cast. Ini hanya sebuah fiksi belaka, harap tak mempercayai terlalu dalam fiksi ini. Tidak suka pair / cast? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini. Terima kasih

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Who are you?!

.

.

.

Suasana kota Seoul begitu dingin untuk musim gugur tahun ini. Angin dingin bertiup kencang hingga menembus kulit. Sebagian orang memilih untuk berteduh di dalam cafe yang ditemani oleh kopi hangat, sebagian lagi memilih untuk menikmati kehangatan keluarga, menyambut salju yang akan turun malam ini.

Berbeda dengan seseorang disana. Mengingat hari ini adalah hari Halloween yang begitu terkenal dengan permen juga kostum hantu, tidak mungkin ada yang akan berani berdiri tegap menatapi sebuah makam di pemakaman gelap sana.

Namja bermanik caramel itu menatap makam dihadapannya. Sorot matanya datar, sama seperti mimik wajahnya. Nisan diatas makam tersebut tertulis nama lengkap sang Ibu yang selama ini menjaganya.

Ayahnya telah meninggal karena kecelakaan sewaktu ia dilahirkan, dan sekarang Ibunya meninggal karena dibunuh. Sementara kedua orang tuanya hidup bahagia di atas sana, ia sebatang kara di Dunia yang begitu kejam.

"Eomma, katakan padaku. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" Tanyanya dengan suara serak. Tenggorokannya terasa kering sebab sejak diusir dari rumahnya yang megah, ia tak minum apapun untuk sekedar membasahkan pita suaranya.

"Setidaknya, jangan tinggalkan utang yang begitu banyak padaku. Dan lagi, setidaknya berikan aku alamat kerabatmu, Eomma." Ujarnya lagi. Kali ini matanya terasa panas. Sesuatu memburamkan penglihatannya, air mata.

Kim Ryeowook tak takut berada sendirian di makam ini. Hatinya terlalu penuh hanya untuk sekedar merasakan ketakutan. Sedih, sakit, dan kesepian membuatnya bertahan hingga saat ini. Bisa saja dia bunuh diri sewaktu mengetahui Ibunya meninggal.

Namun ia urungkan semua niatnya. Bertahan untuk menemui jalan kebahagiaan yang menunggunya. Lantas apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang?

Sakunya hanya berisi ponsel dan dompet yang kosong akan uang. Sedangkan isi koper disampingnya hanya ada baju dan sedikit cemilan yang terambil sebelum ia diusir.

"Benar-benar konyol. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, Eomma?!" Serunya tak tahan. Memecahkan keheningan makam yang begitu suram.

"Jujur, aku ingin menyusulmu! Aku tidak kuat sendirian disini! Aku ingin bertemu Appa dan Eomma... Tapi kalau aku mati dengan cara bunuh diri, Tuhan tak akan menerimaku disisinya 'kan?" Suaranya semakin lemah disetiap kalimat.

Matanya semakin berkaca-kaca. Beberapa tetes air mata mengalir bebas di pipinya. Tangannya tak berniat menghapus air tersebut.

"Oh Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Ryeowook mengeratkan mantel tebalnya yang ia beli tahun lalu bersama Ibunya. Angin dingin terus berhembus.

Tanpa disadari, isakan demi isakan lolos dari bibir plumnya. "Bahkan aku jadi cengeng seperti ini.. Hiks... Eomma... Jebal, dorawa.. Hiks..." Ucap Ryeowook yang teredam isakan.

Sret

Sesuatu melesat menuju kepalanya dari belakang. Ryeowook menoleh dengan cepat tanpa menunggu lama.

Trang

Suara seperti gemercik pisau beradu. Namja manis tersebut shock di tempat. Menatap seorang namja tinggi tengah membuat perisai yang tak tampak. Beberapa helai bulu hitam berjatuhan saat mengenai perisai transparan.

Sejak kapan namja itu berada di belakangku?!, batin Ryeowook bingung. Pandangannya bergerak dari atas ke bawah.

Jubah hitam kecokelatan membalut tubuh tingginya. Surai cokelat ikal bergerak kesana kemari sesuai hembusan angin. Lengannya lurus ke depan, membuka telapak tangannya lebar seiring warna transparan kuat yang melindunginya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Bisik namja itu. Karena shock, Ryeowook tidak bisa menggerakan bibirnya. Bahkan untuk mengangguk saja tak sanggup.

"Kyuhyun!" Panggil seseorang berasal dari kegelapan langit. Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya cepat, ingin tahu siapa yang berteriak sekeras itu.

Seorang namja secepat kilat terbang menuju arahnya. Berpakaian mirip dengan namja yang datang sebelumnya. Lebih tepatnya ke depan namja tinggi tersebut. Kakinya berpijak pada tanah yang disambut dengan hembusan angin kasar.

"Hoi, Key. Dia milikku. Jadi, enyahlah dari sini!" Ujar namja berambut hitam legam disana. Wajahnya begitu tenang menatap sang pelempar bulu tadi.

Wajah Ryeowook memerah mendengar kalimat namja tersebut. Dia miliknya? Yang benar saja!

"Kau yakin?" Key dari kejauhan mengepakkan sayap hitamnya. Bersiap untuk melempar beberapa bulu miliknya lagi. "Sepertinya dia tidak mau denganmu."

"Apa yang terjadi disini?!" Teriak Ryeowook tiba-tiba. Dia benar-benar bingung. Tahu-tahu ada makhluk bersayap aneh diseberang langit sana dan juga, siapa dua pria yang hendak melindunginya ini?!

"Kau hanya perlu diam saja, anak cengeng! Jangan banyak bertanya!" Seru sang namja berambut hitam.

"Apa katamu?!" Ryeowook yang mendengarnya naik pitam, bersiap menghampiri orang itu. Namun langkahnya dicegah oleh sosok binatang aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Jangan bergerak. Tetap berdiri disana jika ingin selamat." Saran binatang bersayap tersebut. Tampaknya seperti naga kecil, namun tak begitu bersisik. Ia berwarna biru muda dengan warna putih diujung sayapnya.

Ryeowook diam ditempatnya, memilih selamat daripada mengetok kepala besar milik namja tersebut. Lagipula, dia belum mau mati sia-sia dengan tanda tanya besar di kepala.

"Ehm, bagaimana ya? Dia itu 'kan menguntungkanku. Berikan saja padaku. Aku yakin bisa menjaganya dengan baik." Rayu Key dengan nada baik dibuat-buat.

"Cih, sedang bermimpi ya? Susah kubilang dia milikku!" Namja itu berteriak lantang. Lantas memunculkan banyak tombak dari telapak tangannya yang terbuka, mengarahkannya pada Key.

"Rasakan ini" Namja tersebut tak hentinya melemparkan tombak yang muncul secara tiba-tiba disertai cahay putih yang tidak begitu menyilaukan.

Key mendecih. Menyembunyikan tubuh tegapnya dibalik sayap yang melindunginya layaknya sebuah kepompong. Otaknya mengirim pesan pikiran pada rekannya.

Naga yang sedang terbang di samping Ryeowook tersentak. Menyadari ada desuatu yang datang. "Kyuhyun! Lebarkan perisai hingga ke belakang!" Lantas dengan terburu namja berambut ikal itu melakukan perintah sang Naga kecil.

Trang Trang Trang

Bermacam senjata tajam jatuh mengenai perisai transparan. Sosok gelap disana makin tampak jelas ketika berjalan mendekat. Seorang gadis tinggi dan cantik menghampirinya dengan santai, sayap mengembang di belakang punggungnya.

"Wah, aku terlambat. Maaf, Key! Tapi sepertinya disini lebih menyenangkan." Ucap sang gadis, nada bicaranya terdengar remeh. Sorot matanya tak lepas dari Ryeowook.

"_Oh, bagus kalau begitu. Bantu aku disini!_" Key mengirim pesan melalui pikiran lagi. Sang gadis bernama Yuri tersebut mengidikkan bahu dan melemparkan belati-belati pada namja berambut hitam.

Mengetahui itu, Yesung si namja tersebut menghindar dengan lompatan jauh hingga belati-belati tersebut mengenai nisan makam. Key segera terbang menghampiri Yuri ketika mendapat celah kabur.

Begitu juga dengan Yesung, menghampiri dimana Kyuhyun berada. Bersikap berjaga-jaga.

"Pergi dari sini, sebelum aku melukai kalian." Ancam Yesung dingin. Sorot matanya terlihat ingin mencincang kedua orang dihadapannya secepat mungkin.

Tangan Kyuhyun memegang gagang pedang yang tersimpan pada sarung di punggungnya. "Dia benar. Kalian iblis setengah manusia tidak diperlukan disini." Ucap Kyuhyun tak kalah dingin.

Ryeowook terkejut mendengarnya. Tak ayal ia kesulitan nafas saking kagetnya. "A-apa? Iblis setengah manusia?!" Gumamnya tersendat.

"Oh? Namja itu tidak tahu? Ini akan semakin memudahkan kita untuk kembali ke wujud manusia." Balas Yuri. Senyum sinis terpasang diwajah galaknya

Yesung mendecak kesal. Dari balik jubah panjang yang ia kenakan muncul rantai dengan ujung yang lancip. Siap melesat menusuk tubuh masing-masing iblis tersebut.

"Ku ulangi, pergi dari sini." Kali ini suara Yesung menggeram. Menekan setiap kata-katanya.

Namun Key dan Yuri tak bergeming. Masih tersenyum dengan sayap hitam mengembang di balik punggung. Seakan tak takut dengan gertakan Yesung.

Kesabaran Yesung sudah habis. "Baiklah. Jawaban kalian adalah mati." Rantai namja tersebut memanjang secepat kilat.

Beberapa detik kemudian, enam belas rantai menancap di kedua tubuh tersebut. satu rantai dimasing-masing tangan dan kaki. Dan dua rantai dimasing sayap mereka.

Jeritan pilu memecahkan keheningan. Key maupun Yuri berusaha memberontak kabur namun tak berhasil.

"Kyuhyun, sisanya untukmu." Ucap Yesung, melipat tangannya di dada.

Kyuhyun menjawab dengan anggukan, menarik pedang panjang miliknya. Senjata tajam itu begitu menyilaukan saat memantulkan cahaya bulan.

"Semoga kalian diterima disisi-Nya." Kyuhyun berlari kencang pada mereka sesduah mengucapkan kata 'Amin'. Posisi tangannya siap menusukkan ujung pedang.

"Andwae! Andwae! Kyaa! Akh–"

Terlambat. Jeritan Yuri pun menghilang seiring abu tubuhnya bertebangan saat pedang itu menusuk jantungnya.

Key menatap kejadian tersebut dengan sorot nanar. Tak ada bercak darah yang memuncrat, melainkan abu yang menampar wajahnya dengan lembut.

"Dan ini untukmu." Bisik Kyuhyun sebelum senjata miliknya menebas kepala Iblis setengah manusia tersebut. Abu putih yang bersinar hilang terhembus angin.

Dengan sekali gerakan, pedang tajam tersebut masuk dalam sarungnya. Rantai-rantai milik Yesung juga menghilang di dalam jubahnya setelah merasak keadaan sudah aman. Kyuhyun berbalik menghadapnya, begitupun Yesung.

Ryeowook yang sejak tadi melongo, tersentak, tak nyaman tiba-tiba dipandangi begitu. "Ke-kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?"

Yesung menghela nafas panjang. Pikirannya terlalu lelah menghadapi sifat Ryeowook. "Apa yang kau inginkan untuk makam itu?" Tanyanya sembari menunjuk makam mendiang Ibu Ryeowook.

"E-eh? Apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Ryeowook balik, tak mengerti.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, kontras sekali dengan wajah datar Yesung. "Kami hanya ingin melakukan permintaan maaf karena sudah mengacau disini. Jadi apa yang kau inginkan untuk makam Ibu-mu?"

"Apa yang kuinginkan?" Ulang Ryeowook ragu. "Kalian bukan orang jahat 'kan?" Tanyanya dengan bola mata yang besar. Persis anak kecil yang ingin tahu segalanya.

Namja berambut hitam balas menatapnya dengan sorot kesal. "Kau bodoh atau apa? Kalau kami orang jahat, kau sudah ku kubur di makam yang sama dengan Ibu-mu."

Ryeowook mundur selangkah mendengar gertakan Yesung. Melihat reaksi namja manis itu, Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Yesung. "Ne, ne. Sebaiknya kau perbaiki dulu cara bicaramu. Tak heran kalau kau dijauhi."

Yesung mendengus.

Kyuhyun berbalik menatap Ryeowook. Menatapnya menutut, Ryeowook jadi risih ditatap seperti itu. "Baiklah. Aku ingin kalian membersihkan makam Ibu-ku dan berikan bunga Lily diatasnya."

Kedua orang tak dikenal Ryeowook saling melempar pandangan. "Oke. Dengan senang hati." Keduanya menjentikkan jari mereka kencang.

Cahaya putih terang yang berasal dari makam sang Ibu menutupi pandangan. Ryeowook bahkan harus menutup matanya dengan tangan saking silaunya.

Perlahan Ryeowook menurunkan tangannya. Cahaya putih menyilaukan itu sirna, berganti pada keadaan gelap seperti semula. Caramel Ryeowook menatap kagum saat menangkap perubahan pada makam Ibunya.

"Daebak!" Kaki pendeknya berlari menghampiri makam tersebut. Tidak ada rumput liar lagi yang menempel pada batu nisan, dan disekitar makam tampak sangat bersih, tidak kusam seperti sebelumnya.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun juga Naga kecil itu menghampiri Ryeowook. Yesung menggerutu tak jelas di samping Kyuhyun. Tampaknya dia tidak menyukai Ryeowook sama sekali.

"Aku melupakan bunga Lily-nya." Gumam Yesung kemudian menjentikkan jarinya.

Wush! Serangkaian bunga Lily tiba-tiba muncul ditangan Ryeowook. Manik cokelatnya menatap takjub apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Bagaimana kalian melakukannya?" Ia menoleh pada mereka.

"Kita bisa jelaskan nanti. Sekarang kau hanya perlu melakukan 'tugas'mu." Balas Kyuhyun pelan. Mendesah ketika melihat jam tangannya.

Ryeowook mengangguk. Menaruh buket bunga Lily tersebut diatas makam dan melipat tangannya. Berdoa dengan khusyuk.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun juga Naga itu pun berdoa, melakukan penghormatan dan meminta maaf karena berani mengacau disini.

Yah, apa boleh buat. Ryeowook sangat penting untuk misi mereka. Jangan sampai para musuh berhasil mengambilnya.

Setelah hening beberapa saat, Ryeowook menghadap keduanya. Ia berkacak pinggang, bersiap memberikan berbagai pertanyaan atau mungkin makian penuh kekesalan.

"Kalian siapa? Apa tujuan kalian disini? Siapa orang-orang bersayap hitam tadi? Binatang apa yang terbang itu? Bagaimana benda-benda tadi bisa muncul secara ajaib? Apa ka- Hmpft!"

Yesung membungkap mulut Ryeowook menggunakan tangan mungilnya. Telinganya berdengung mendengar suara lengkingan milik namja itu.

"Berhenti mengoceh! Kami akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu di Gereja." Balas Yesung penuh penekanan.

Ryeowook menghempas tangan Yesung. "Apa? Jangan bercanda! Gerejanya 'kan jauh."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan menjentikkan jari sembari Sebuah kapul bulat transparan terbentuk dan menempatkan Ryeowook di dalamnya.

"Kau akan terbang menggunakan itu. Tak perlu takut, itu sangat kuat. Kecuali diserang oleh senjata musuh." Jelas namja berambut ikal tersebut.

"Apa?!" Ryeowook merasa sangat bingung sekarang. Berusaha tak pingsan jika saja ia tidak ingat kalau ia seorang lelaki. Merasa tidak elit kalau seorang lelaki jatuh pingsan hanya karena mengalami kejadian inj.

"Kaja. Waktunya tidak akan sempat nanti."

.

.

.

Lonceng Gereja berdentang, membuat dinding-dinding dalam ruang misa bergetar sekaligus memekakkan sepasang telinga Ryeowook. Namun tampaknya kedua namja yang lebih tinggi dihadapannya tidak kesakitan.

"Ugh, kenapa kalian tidak kesakitan sih?" Gumamnya sebal melihat wajah keduanya sangat santai.

"Lho? Kyuhyun memangnya tidak membuat kapsul kecil di telingamu?" Naga itu berbicara dengan suara yang imut.

Ryeowook menatap keduanya. Tidak tahu yang mana Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, aku lupa kalau kau tidak seperti kami." Ujar Kyuhyun merasa bersalah.

Tapi sepertinya Ryeowook tak mempermasalahkan itu. "Kau bilang apa? Aku tidak seperti kalian? Jadi kalian bukan manusia?"

"Kami manusia kok. Hanya saja sedikit berbeda. Kau bisa menebak dulu kami ini apa." Balas Kyuhyun santai. Sedangkan Yesung tampaknya tak peduli, lebih memilih menatap patung Tuhan Yesus yang berada diujung altar.

Ryeowook tampak berpikir. "Kalian _Wizard_? Atau _Vampire_?"

Spontan Yesung dan Kyuhyun saling bertatapan. Sedetik kemudian mereka tertawa keras.

"Ya Tuhan! Masih ada anak kecil yang percaya adanya vampir dan penyihir!" Kata Yesung disela tawanya.

Ryeowoom mengembungkan pipinya, menyamarkan rona malu di pipi. "Ya! Kalian tidak boleh tertawa keras di dalam Gereja!" Pekik namja manis itu kesal.

Lambat laun tawa Kyuhyun dan Yesung menghilang. Digantikan senyuman lebar di masing-masing wajah. Namun, senyum milik Yesung terlihat seperti meremehkan dibanding senyum senang.

"Harus kuakui. Salah satu tebakanmu pada kami benar." Yesung berkacak pinggang dengan satu tangan berada di pinggang. Menyibakkan sedikit jubah yang menutup tubuh bagian depan Yesung.

"Kami _Wizard_. Tepatnya _Guardian Wizard_. Kami dari negeri Sihir, tentunya. Semua yang muncul secara tiba-tiba tadi adalah sihir kami." Yesung memberikan penjelasan.

"_Guardian Wizard_? Setahuku _Guardian Angel_." Celetuk Ryeowook dengan wajah _innocent_.

"Ehm, bagaimana ya. Tugas kami para penyihir memang hanya menjaga dan melawan. Tidak ada lagi." Balas Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Aku yakin tidak ada yang mau mengajukan 'kontrak' dengannya. Dia terlalu bodoh dan kekanakan." Celetuk Yesung santai, tak menyadari Ryeowook menatapnya dengan tatapan inginku-makan-hidup-hidup-ya-?

"A-anou..." Kyuhyun sudah merasakan hawa membunuh yang kuat. Mereka berada di Gereja, tidak boleh ada kasus pembunuhan disini. Pikiran Kyuhyun sangat berlebihan rupanya.

"Jangan bertengkar disini. Oke? Kita perkenalkan diri kita masing-masing saja." Lerai Kyuhyun.

"Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Nama asliku sebelum meninggal adalah Cho Sangju. Umur asliku selama ini tiga puluh tahun sedangkan fisikku enam belas tahun. Sihirku berada di pedang dan pelindung yang transparan." Kyuhyun memperkenalkan dirinya se-formal mungkin.

"Ini maskot kelompok sekaligus peliharaan. Naga biru muda yang bisa mengembalikan tenaga juga berbicara dalam banyak bahasa. Namanya Lingua Franca. Kau bisa memanggilnya Franca." Jari telunjuknya menunjuk hewan aneh bersayap itu.

"Sedangkan ini-" Ia menepuk bahu Yesung. "Namanya Kim Yesung. Sebelum meninggal, namanya Kim Jongwoon. Umur aslinya tiga puluh satu sementara umur fisiknya enam belas. Sihirnya disenjata tombak dan rantai."

Ryeowook melongo, bengong mendengar semua penjelasan yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Melihat ekspresi itu, Kyuhyun bertanya. "Ada pertanyaan untuk kami?"

Caramelnya tampak berbinar dalam sekejab. "Banyak sekali! Pertama, apa maksudnya nama sebelum meninggal dan umur asli kalian?"

"Kami, para _Wizard_ sudah meninggal. Aku meninggal karena kecelakaan diumur tujuh tahun sedangkan Yesung karena dibunuh oleh Ayahnya sendiri diumur delapan tahun."

Ryeowook menutup mulutnya yang menganga kaget. Tak menyangka jika Yesung dibunuh oleh Ayah kandungnya. Sementara itu Yesung memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tak suka jika masa lalunya diungkit lagi.

Kyuhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kami dibangkitkan oleh Sesepuh di negeri Sihir. Kemudian kami dilatih menggunakan sihir untuk melindungi manusia-manusia berjiwa langka. Seperti dirimu."

Ryeowook menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "A-aku?"

Naga disamping Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ne. Kau manusia berjiwa langka. Kau keturunan malaikat." Jelas Franca.

Ryeowook mundur selangkah. Pikirannya menolak untuk menerima penjelasan singkat Franca. "Kalian pasti bohong! Pasti kalian orang jahat yang ingin membunuhku!" Spontannya.

Yesung berpaling dari patung Bunda Maria di samping kanannya. "Dengar aku." Suaranya terdengar berat.

"Harusnya kau tahu kenapa kami mengajakmu kesini. Seorang Hamba tak akan berani berbohong di Rumah Tuhan, apalagi di depan Tuhan Yesus. Dan Hamba itu termasuk kami."

"Tapi ini tidak masuk akal! Jika kalian _Wizard_, lantas siapa tadi yang ingin menyerangku?!"

"Mereka Iblis setengah manusia sepertimu! Bedanya kau ini Malaikat setengah manusia! Mereka juga dibangkitkan seperti kami oleh musuh negeri Sihir. Mereka masih terlalu lemah, sama denganmu!" Murka Yesung kelewat kesal.

"Ye-Yesung..." Kyuhyun coba menenangkan Yesung tapi yang ada dia mendapat death glare. Lalu berpaling lagi menatap Ryeowook.

"Tujuan kami kesini karena misi yang diberikan Sesepuh untuk segera membawamu ke dunia Sihir! Bisa bahaya jika kau dibawa sama iblis-iblis lemah itu. Kekuatan tersembunyimu akan disedot habis kamudian kau mati. Kau mau itu semua terjadi hah?!"

Nafas Yesung menjadi tak karuan. Dadanya kembang-kepis begitu cepat. Tanpa disadarinya, rantai sihir yang ia milikki keluar dari jubahnya. Siap menusuk Ryeowook kapan saja.

"Oh tidak, ini buruk." Kata Franca, terbang melesat melindungi Ryeowook. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menghalau Yesung dari depan.

"Yesung, sadarlah. Jangan sampai kau membunuhnya disini. Sesepuh bisa marah besar. Tuhan pun akan langsung mengutukmu!" Bujuknya dengan nada panik.

"Tapi aku tidak tahan! Seenaknya saja bilang kita orang jahat! Jelas-jelas dia sudah kita tolong!" Sahut Yesung tak terima.

Di lain sisi, Franca tampak meyakinkan Ryeowook tentang semua penjelasan Yesung.

"Oh ayolah, Yesung! Kau hanya emosi. Jangan biarkan dirimu terjerumus ke dalam dosa besar hanya karena amarah." Bujuk Kyuhyun lagi.

Yesung berdecak. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya. kemudian menghilangkan rantainya. Benar kata Kyuhyun. Membunuhnya hanya bisa mengotori tangannya. Tangannya merapikan jubah yang ia kenakan.

"Hei, Franca. Biarkan saja dia. Aku tak peduli dia mau percaya atau tidak. Yang penting misi kita hanya membawanya ke negeri Sihir." Panggil Yesung dengan suara netral. Seperti tak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

Naga itupun menghembuskan nafas benar-benar takut jika Yesung lepas kendali seperti monster yang kelaparan.

"Namamu Ryeowook 'kan? Lihat tanda di belakang jubahku ini." Yesung berbalik, memamerkan sebuah salib putih yang lumayan besar di ujung jubahnya.

"Itu tanda aku seorang _Guardian_ tepercaya dan tangguh. Namun aku seseorang yang bermuka dua juga berkepribadian ganda. Hati-hati saja kalau aku ingin membunuhmu sewaktu-waktu." Obsidiannya menyipit pada Ryeowook.

Tubuh mungil disana bergidik ngeri mendengar perkataan Yesung.

"Aku ingin kembali ke dunia Sihir sekarang." Yesung berjalan menuju pintu Gereja tanpa berbalik lagi. Melewati Ryeowook begitu saja tanpa meminta maaf akan bentakannya tadi.

Ryeowook menatap punggungnya yang semakin jauh dari altar. Bahunya ditepuk oleh Kyuhyun berkali-kali, namun lembut seolah memberikan ketenangan.

"Jangan dimasukkan ke hati. Yesung hanya berani menggertak. Dia tidak bermuka dua, justru dia punya belas kasih yang begitu besar. Malah dia lebih mengacu ke _poker face_ dibanding _alter ego_. Jadi santai saja ya?" Hibur Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menatapnya sebentar. Sepertinya Kyuhyun orang baik, tidak seperti namja bernama Yesung itu, batinnya. Sehingga ia mengangguk semangat.

Kyuhyun melangkah meninggalkan Ryeowook yang tak bergeming ditempat. "Kau harus cepat menyusul kami. Aku dan Yesung akan buat portal ke dunia Sihir diluar sana." Kata namja tinggi tersebut.

Ryeowook tersentak kemudian lari menyusul. "Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?!"

.

.

.

Hembusan angin yang kuat mengibarkan jubah milik kedua penyihir yang baru saja menapaki kakinya diluar pintu Gereja. Serpihan salju ikut diterbangkan oleh angin.

"Wah, saljunya sudah turun!" Teriak Ryeowook kegirangan. Beberapa serpihan salju berjatuhan di kepala dan bahunya.

"Sayang sekali kita tidak bisa bermain salju sekarang. Misi kita sudah hampir kehabisan waktu. Kita harus pergi sekarang." Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

Ryeowook mendesah kecewa. "Baiklah."

Kyuhyun dan Yesung berdiri saling membelakangi, menempatkan seorang Kim Ryeowook beserta Franca yang terbang di atas kepala mungilnya.

Ia mendelik, Ryeowook yakin telinganya mendengar beberapa kata bisikkan dari kedua orang tersebut. Tapi dia tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan. Penasaran, ia menengok apa yang mereka lakukan.

Ryeowook sadar, tindakannya hampir mengacaukan apa yang sedang kedua penyihir itu lakukan. Dengan mata terpejam dan bibir berkomat-kamit mengeluarkan bahasa yang tidak ia mengerti, perlahan sebuah lingkaran bercahaya terang mengelilingi tanah yang ia pijaki.

"Li-lingkaran apa ini?" Pekiknya kecil, kaget sekaligus kagum.

"Sst! Jangan berisik! Mereka sedang berkonsentrasi penuh untuk membuat portalnya." Balas Franca berbisik.

Ryeowook mengangguk. Caramelnya bergerak kesana-kemari mengamati guratan yang mengelilingi lingkaran tersebut.

'μία ανειλικρινής καρδιά ελλιπούς αγάπης' Tulisan yang persis tergambar di lingkaran tersebut makin lama terbang mengelilinginya. Apalagi tulisan aneh itu mengeluarkan warna terang. Tentu rasa takjub dan penasaran menghantuinya.

Jika saja Kyuhyun dan Yesung tidak sedang menjalankan tugasnya, ia akan siap menyerbu mereka dengan seribu pertanyaan.

Sayangnya, ia tak bisa bertahan lebih lama untuk menikmati portal cantik tersebut. Lambat laun cahaya putih menyilaukan matanya. Tangannya terangkat, menghalangi sinar silau yang berusaha masuk melewati kelopak matanya.

Sesaat kemudian, sinar itu menghilang. Reflek, sepasang matanya mengerjap sebelum terbuka lebar. Pemandangan di depan matanya kini begitu indah walaupun suasananya gelap.

Rumput hijau yang bercahaya temaram, pohon-pohon menjulang tinggi dengan daun berbentuk unik dan jangan lupakan betapa besarnya bulan di tempat ini. Sinar bulan mampu menerangi seperempat hutan yang ia pijaki.

Tunggu dulu, hutan?

Ryeowook tersentak, seakan menyadari perbedaan jauh tempat ini. "Kita sudah di negeri Sihir?!"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas keras, berbalik menghadapnya. Jubah panjang yang ia kenakan tersibak asal. Senyum ramah terlukis manis di wajahnya.

"Selamat datang di _Magical Kingdom_!"

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Maaf, sepertinya Hye datang dengan FF baru lagi ._.v Terutama genre dan jalan ceritanya yang kelihatan absurd sekali ㅠㅠ Aigoo, Hye bingung mau bilang apa. Yang jelas ini FF dengan jalan cerita penuh sihir aneh dan sedikit action. Hye sebenernya takut gagal karena baru pertama kali menulis yang seperti ini ._. *halah curcol*

Yosh, buat reader yang udah sempetin baca. Mind to review? :3


	2. Let me introduce the Wizard

Everytime You Kissed Me

Author: Park Hyesung

Cast: Yesung x Ryeowook

Kyuhyun, Sungmin, and my OC

Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Action?, Friendship

Rate: T

Warning: Yaoi, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai, alur kecepatan

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama para cast. Ini hanya sebuah fiksi belaka, harap tak mempercayai terlalu dalam fiksi ini. Tidak suka pair / cast? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini. Terima kasih

.

.

.

Episode II

Let me introduce the Wizard

.

.

.

Kata suasana malam tampaknya tak berpengaruh saat ini. Cahaya bulan hampir sama terangnya dengan matahari, hanya saja lebih remang. Postur bentuk bulan di negeri Sihir memanglah besar, tak heran jika malam terlihat seperti siang hari.

Butiran-butiran salju turun dan bergerak sesuai angin yang berhembus. Ryeowook merapatkan mantel tebalnya lagi untuk menghindari angin. Dia pikir negeri Sihir tidak mengalami musim dingin layaknya dunia manusia.

Giginya gemeletuk, dan kakinya gemetaran seiring melangkah menuju Istana atau apalah yang Kyuhyun jelaskan tadi selagi melewati hutan sebelah barat, tempat mereka datang.

Padahal Ryeowook sudah merengek agar mereka pergi dengan terbang atau setidaknya berikan dia pelindung kapsul itu. Tapi Yesung membantah dan membentaknya dengan kata-kata menjengkelkan seperti, 'Dasar anak manja! Kita tidak jauh dari Istana dan aku tidak mau mengeluarkan banyak tenaga lagi hanya untuk kemalasanmu!'

Kalau saja ia tidak takut dosa mungkin Ryeowook sudah membunuhnya sejak tadi.

Yesung menengok, merasa risih mendengar umpatan Ryeowook padanya selama di perjalanan dengan kata-kata 'tega', 'kejam', 'tak berperasaan' dan sebagainya. Yesung bukanlah jenis orang yang sejahat itu.

Seperti kata Kyuhyun sebelumnya, ia mempunyai rasa kasihan yang begitu besar. Ia hanya kesal karena awal bertemu Ryeowook, _namja _itu begitu terlihat seperti anak-anak. Tidak sesuai dengan umurnya yang menginjak enam belas tahun.

Serpihan salju menutupi pucuk kepala mereka. Franca hanya menggeleng keras atau sekedar berbalik untuk menjatuhkan salju yang begitu berat di kepalanya.

Yesung menghela nafas ketika menatap Ryeowook kembali. Tubuh mungil itu tampak rapuh dengan warna putih salju yang menempel diseluruh tubuhnya. Jangan lupakan juga caranya mengeratkan mantel, seperti pengemis saja.

"Menyedihkan." Ejek Yesung kecil, menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia beralih pada Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi diam saja. Sepertinya dia memang sengaja menunggu perintah Yesung untuk namja manis disana.

'Sial, dia memang berniat memancing belas kasihku.' Umpatnya lagi namun kali ini dalam hati.

"Hei, tolong lakukan sesuatu untuknya." Bisik _namja_ berambut hitam tersebut. Tangannya masuk ke dalam saku celana yang tertutup jubah hitam yang ia kenakan. Rasanya akan segera membeku jika ia tak melakukan itu.

Kyuhyun pura-pura menoleh untuk melihat keadaan Ryeowook. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu Yesung orangnya tidak tegaan dan ia menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Yesung untuk namja itu tapi ternyata dugaannya sedikit meleset.

"Lakukan apa? Aku tidak mengerti." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Berikan beanie untuknya. Kalau bisa sekalian beri dia mantel yang lebih tebal lagi. Berisik mendengar dia mengataiku terus." Sahut Yesung, mencari alasan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk saja dan menghampiri Ryeowook. Menepuk kepala dan juga bahunya secara mendadak, membuatnya berhenti melangkah. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hanya memberimu hadiah titipan dari Yesung." Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis sembari memasang beanie hangat di kepala kecilnya.

Ryeowook sedikit merengut, mengancingkan mantel luar yang muncul secara ajaib. Caramelnya menatap aneh punggung Yesung di depan sana. Sejak tadi dia tak berniat berjalan di samping Yesung karena takut umpatannya di dengar tapi ternyata kedengaran juga.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, benarkah ini darinya?" Tanyanya dengan puppy eyes. Sungguh menggemaskan bagi Kyuhyun. Hampir saja _namja_ itu menyubit pipi tirusnya setelah menempatkan beanie dengan rapi.

Kyuhyun berdeham, berjalan lagi. "Ne. Dia yang menyuruhku memberimu ini. Sudah kubilang dia itu orangnya tidak tegaan. Oh, ya. Tolong jangan panggil aku dengan embel 'ssi'."

Ryeowook mengangguk paham. Mungkin dia harus meminta maaf sekaligus berterima kasih setelah sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Istana yang kau maksud itu masih jauh tidak?"

"Tidak kok. Hanya sekitar dua ratus meter lagi. Kau bisa melihatnya 'kan?" Kyuhyun menunjuk Istana megah dengan dagunya.

Ryeowook mengangguk lagi. "Tapi dua ratus meter itu jauh, Kyuhyun-ah..."

_Namja_ tersebut hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi. Ryeowook sejenak terpaku, lantas bertanya.

"Memangnya ada yang lucu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa lagi. "Tentu saja. Wajahmu yang _innocent_ begitu menggelikan."

Ryeowook mendengus lagi sementara tawa _namja_ disampingnya semakin menggelegar.

"Dasar aneh." Gumamnya.

Yesung mengeryit mendengar Kyuhyun tertawa. Menoleh pada Franca yang balas menatapnya bingung.

Lalu ia menendang batu kecil dengan keras. "Apa sih yang mereka lakukan dibelakang? Bikin kesal saja."

.

.

.

Sorot manik caramel miliknya begitu berbinar saat mengetahui tempat pemberhentian mereka tidak seburuk apa yang ia bayangkan. Ia pikir Istana megah yang dimaksud Kyuhyun tadi adalah bagunan tua yang besar tapi bercahaya terang. Lagi-lagi dia salah pemikiran.

Istana negeri Sihir memang begitu besar, seperti istana di negeri dongeng. Cahaya lampu bersinar disana-sini. Halaman hijaunya yang membentang luas juga kelihatan cantik, apalagi rumputnya dapat bercahaya remang seperti di hutan. Salju yang turun semakin memperlihatkan kalau di dalam tampaknya lebih hangat.

Suara keramaian dalam Istana mengalihkannya dari ketakjuban. Ryeowook mengeryit dan bertanya pada Kyuhyun. "Kenapa di dalam sangat ramai?"

Kyuhyun menggidikkan bahu. "Sepertinya Sesepuh mengadakan _Party_ untuk mengakhiri misi kita para _Wizard_."

"Memangnya seberapa banyak _Wizard_ disini?"

"Ribuan. Tapi yang ikut sekolah _Wizard_ hanya ratusan. Yah, tidak berbeda jauh dengan sekolah manusia. Kita berlajar apa yang dipelajari manusia namun sekitar lima jam pelajaran kita gunakan untuk belajar sihir." Jelas Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk, kembali memandangi sekitar halaman depan yang sedang ia lalui. Banyak bunga-bunga bercahaya dengan bentuk aneh. Ryeowook jadi yakin tumbuhan disini bercahaya semua.

"Kyu, sekalian _make over_ dia. Aku tidak mau malu mempunyai 'Target' yang penampilannya seperti anak kecil _plus_ kampungan." Sorot mata Yesung menatapnya sinis sekilas sebelum masuk ke dalam Istana.

Tangan lentik Ryeowook menggepal, "Argh. Awas saja dia." Geramnya menahan kesal.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa senyum menanggapi. Tidak berniat ikut campur. Melihatnya dari atas ke bawah dengan sorot menimbang.

"Kau mau di _make over_ seperti apa?" Tanya Cho Kyuhyun mengelilinginya. Masih menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah.

Ryeowook tampak risih. "Terserah kau saja. Asal itu bisa membuatmu berhenti menatapku seperti itu."

Kyuhyun terkekeh lagi. Lantas mengucapkan sedikit mantra dan menunjuk satu persatu apa yang ia ingin gantikan pada pakaian Ryeowook saat ini.

Sebuah gumpalan asap menyelimuti tubuh Ryeowook sekejab. Sedetik kemudian, asap itu menghilang dengan sendirinya. Hawa dingin langsung menusuk kulitnya, menggigit tulang-tulangnya secara cepat.

Spontan ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan gigi gemeletuk. "Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" Protesnya tak terima.

Cho Kyuhyun melewatinya, masuk ke dalam Istana sembari berucap, "Kau bisa melihatnya di cermin dekat pintu Utama sebelum kita masuk ke ruangan terbesar di Istana ini."

"Aku yakin disana hangat, tak seperti di luar." Sambung Kyuhyun sebelum menghilang dari pintu Utama yang begitu besar. Ryeowook langsung berlari saat gerbang Istana tersebut akan tertutup.

.

.

.

"Kau hanya memodalkanku kaos dan jaket kulit cokelat ini beserta celana jeans biru?" Ryeowook mengeryit, mengamati bayangannya di cermin. Pakaian yang diberikan Kyuhyun memang pas di tubuhnya, tapi ia rasa ini begitu _simple_.

_Namja_ tinggi disebelahnya begitu asyik memerhatikan penampilannya sendiri sampai tidak sadar jika Ryeowook bertanya. Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir plum milik _namja_ mungil disana.

"Kau sudah cukup tampan dengan jubah itu kok. Mau diapakan lagi memangnya?" Komentar Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menoleh padanya, baru sadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar pernyataan Ryeowook. "Benarkah? Kurasa aku sudah tak cocok pakai ini untuk _party_. Aku hampir selalu memakainya setiap _party_."

"Kalau begitu cepat ubah penampilanmu. Mungkin dengan kaos hitam dan celana panjang hitam. Lalu tambahkan blazer sepanjang lutut, warnanya abu-abu. Pasti kau akan keren!" Saran Ryeowook dengan nada antusias.

Sejenak Kyuhyun mengeryit namun mematuhi saran Ryeowook. Terkadang mengikuti saran orang lain itu ada untungnya.

Beberapa saat ia mengucapkan mantra dan sedikit awan tebal menyelimuti tubuhnya, ia berpaling pada cermin. Menimbang penampilannya lagi.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Hm, lumayan. Aku jadi tampil sedikit berbeda malam ini." Balas Kyuhyun. "Lagipula _party_ ini _absurd_. Makanan yang disediakan pasti sedikit aneh dari temanya. Jadi aku tak begitu khawatir dengan pakaian ini."

Ryeowook menatapnya dengan sorot bingung. "Hah? _Absurd_? Apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pintu ruang utama, ruang terbesar di Istana melewati lorong yang lumayan panjang dari cermin. Lagi-lagi dirinya ditinggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja.

"Kau tahu _Afternoon Tea_? Hidangan ala orang kaya dan sebagainya? Nah, mereka semua akan berada di _party_ ini. Termasuk minuman berbau alkohol." Jelas Kyuhyun setelah terdiam beberapa waktu.

Ryeowook mangut-mangut. Berjalan lebih cepat untuk mengimbangi langkah panjang Kyuhyun. "Apa rasa dan bentuk makanan disini seperti di dunia manusia?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang mengangguk, menyembunyikan tangannya di saku celana. "Yah, hampir mirip semua sih. Itu yang kuyakini saat ini. Karena para 'Target' dari setiap kelompok sangatlah banyak. Biasanya sih Sesepuh akan menyajikan yang aneh-aneh untuk kami semua saat _party_ dua bulan sekali."

"Ehm, berapa banyak peserta disini?"

"Itu tak bisa kuhitung."

"Berarti ada sekitar ribuan peserta disini?"

"Delapan sampai sembilan ratusan mungkin. Termasuk sekolah dasar sampai sekolah menengah."

"Lalu, apa tujuan kalian para penyihir?"

"Melindungi manusia berjiwa langka, yang biasa disebut 'Target' di tempat kami."

"Sampai kapan kalian akan melindungi manusia-manusia sepertiku?"

"Sampai kalian bisa menjaga diri sendiri dengan kekuatan yang kalian miliki."

Ryeowook terdiam. Memikirkan kata-kata Kyuhyun secara dalam. Membayangkan kekuatan apa yang dimiliki malaikat sepertinya.

_Namja_ tinggi itu berhenti, menatap pintu yang lima kali besar darinya. Corak pintu kecokelatan itu sangat sederhana, hanya berukir akar-akar pohon yang menjalar kesana kemari.

"Pintu di Istana ini semuanya besar-besar ya?" Ratap Ryeowook dengan nada jengkel. Pintu yang menjulang hampir setinggi pohon di hutan membuatnya terpuruk, seakan-akan dia kecil sendiri di dunia ini.

"Hahaha, pintunya tidak seberat yang kau bayangkan kok. Coba buka saja." Kyuhyun mundur selangkah, mempersilahkan anak itu membukanya.

Padahal aku tidak bicara soal beratnya, batin Ryeowook dalam hati. Menggidikkan bahu sejenak dan mendorong pintu besar tersebut dengan kedua tangannya.

Secara slow motion, pintu itu terbuka dengan suara ringikan kecil. Tampaknya sudah tua tapi kokoh. Seketika alunan musik dansa lembut memasuki telinganya. Begitu juga keramaiannya.

Lagi-lagi sorot matanya berbinar. Menatap takjub isi ruangan yang elegan dengan wallpaper hijau muda dengan grafitti berwarna putih. Lampu-lampu cantik ala opera.

Kyuhyun menepuk kepalanya, mendahului Ryeowook lagi. "Cepat kita cari Yesung."

.

.

.

Kepala mungilnya tak berhenti menegok kesana-kemari. Bukan karena sibuk mencari sosok yang menjengkelkan baginya, tapi menganggumi apa yang berada di ruang _party_.

Semua penyihir maupun 'target' terlihat cantik dan tampan. Ryeowook menduga ini bukan _party_ biasa. Walaupun pakaian yang mereka pakai terlihat cukup aneh. Beberapa pakai _dress_ dan _tuxedo_ namun yang lainnya terkesan _simple_ seperti dirinya.

"Hei, hei. Kau mau tahu kekuatan sihir macam apa yang mereka punya?" Bisik Kyuhyun di telinganya. Ingin memperdalam kedekatan mereka.

Ryeowook menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

Kyuhyun mencari-cari orang yang bisa ia tunjukkan. "Ah, kau lihat namja disana? Yang satu tinggi yang satu berpipi gembul." Telunjuknya menunjuk satu kelompok berpartner.

"Yang tinggi namanya Zhoumi dan yang disampingnya bernama Henry. Zhoumi orang Cina dan Henry Kanada-Cina. Zhoumi sihirnya dibela diri beserta _martial art _sedangkan Henry pada biola." Jelasnya kemudian.

Raut wajah Ryeowook tampak tak yakin, namun ia anggukan kepala tanda mengerti.

Kyuhyun berpaling pada dua _namja_ berpakaian ala vampir. "Nah, yang kurus itu namanya Eunhyuk. Sedangkan yang disebelahnya itu _vampire_ bernama Kangin. Kekuatan sihir Eunhyuk berfokus pada hipnotis sedangkan Kangin seorang _mind-control_. Kelompok mereka cukup ditakuti karena kekuatannya."

"Kami satu kelas dengan mereka. Kudengar, 'target' mereka itu keturunan poseidon dan satunya keturunan dewi pertanian atau pertumbuhan. Aku juga tak mengerti." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu.

Sekelebat bayangan melintasi mereka, menutupi sekilas lampu-lampu besar ala bangsawan di atas mereka. Kyuhyun mendongak bersamaan dengan Ryeowook.

"Kau lihat tadi? Dia namanya Amber. Penampilannya tomboy sesuai kekuatannya. Dia dapat menyihir tanah semaunya, bahkan bisa membuat gempa berskala sepuluh ritcher kalau ia mau." Sepertinya Kyuhyun menikmati pekerjaan barunya menjadi pemandu dadakan.

Ryeowook mengangguk paham mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. Sekaligus berusaha menghapalnya. Tapi semuanya lupus saat ia mengamati keadaan sekitar.

"Hei, hei. Aku penasaran. Disetiap meja banyak sekali makanan dan minuman. Kenapa aroma makan malam maupun bau alkohol tak tercium sampai disini?"

"Oh, itu. Kalau kau perhatikan baik- baik, kau bisa melihat sebuah pelindung berdiameter sepuluh meter. Itu untuk mencegah aroma-aroma makanan dan minuman tak bercampur, membentuk aroma lain yang tidak sedap."

Ryeowook mengangguk sekali lagi. Hari ini dia banyak belajar soal sihir. Rasanya bernostalgia, seperti kembali menjadi anak kecil dengan imajinasi yang liar.

Ekor matanya menangkap sesuatu saat Kyuhyun dan dirinya ingin menghampiri meja kue. "Kyuhyun! Yesung ada disana." Blazer Cho Kyuhyun terseret oleh Ryeowook.

Pertama kali Ryeowook melihat Yesung, ia sedikit heran dengan perubahan pakaian _namja_ berambut hitam tersebut. Pasalnya, Yesung memakai jubah yang menutupi seluruh tubuh namun sekarang memakai jubah yang terdapat lengannya walaupun masih panjang seperti sebelumnya.

Caramelnya beralih pada dua _namja_ yang sedikit lebih tinggi, tampaknya Yesung berbicara santai dengan mereka. Satu berambut biru laut dan satunya berambut panjang berwarna ungu.

Pakaian _namja_ biru itu begitu elegan serta arogan. Tinglahnya seperti seorang bangsawan dengan gelas berisi _wine_ ditangannya. Sangat cocok dengan _tuxedo_ yang ia kenakan.

Ryeowook bisa mendengar decakan kagum berikut pekikan histeris para gadis yang tertuju pada _namja_ tersebut. Apalagi saat tersenyum ketika berbicara.

Berbeda dengan _namja_ disampingnya. Ryeowook menduga kalau dia seorang samurai. Tergambar jelas lewat _yukata_ yang ia pakai.

Namun, samar-samar dari ramainya orang, ia bisa mendengar bahasa yang mereka gunakan. Bahasa Inggris?

"...wook... Hoi, Ryeowook." Tubuhnya tersentak. Pandangannya langsung fokus pada lambaian tangan di wajahnya.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun?" Ujarnya terbata.

Cho Kyuhyun mendengus, lantas berpaling pada objek yang Ryeowook perhatikan sejak tadi. Menghela nafas sebelum menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Yang rambut biru namanya Kyte, sampingnya itu Gackt. Mereka orang barat, berasal dari Inggris. Kyte sihirnya di petir dan mampu membaca pikiran orang lain. Sedangkan Gackt bisa menghilang dan membawa orang ikut menghilang bersama dirinya. Dia juga pintar menggunakan senjata api, pelurunya bisa ia sihir."

Kali ini Ryeowook terdiam. Mencerna perkataan Kyuhyun dan merekamnya baik-baik di dalam otak. Ia tak akan melupakan sosok yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya malam ini.

"Kau menyukai Kyte 'kan?"

_Namja_ manis itu menoleh, menatapnya dengan sorot bagaimana-kau-tahu-?

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Terlihat jelas dari cara kau memandangnya. Ayo kita bicara dengan mereka." Tangan besarnya menarik Ryeowook tanpa ampun.

"Hei, Kyuhyun! Jangan menarikku! Aku tak bisa bahasa Inggris tahu!"

"Ah, itu bisa diatasi. Yang penting kita hampiri Yesung dulu."

.

.

.

"_Dimana 'target'mu, _Yesung_?_" Kyte bertanya sebelum meneguk wine ketiganya malam ini. Secara tak sengaja mereka bertemu Yesung saat masuk ke ruangan mewah ini.

Raut Yesung menegang, berusaha mencari alasan sembari menatap Franca yang terbang di sebelahnya sejak tadi. Ia tak mungkin bilang ia meninggalkannya pada Kyuhyun. Mau taruh dimana wajahnya sebagai _Wizard_ yang bertanggung jawab atas segala hal?

"Hoi, Yesung! Aku membawa Ryeowook _nih_!" Tiba-tiba dari keramaian orang, muncul sepasang _namja_ berpakaian _simple_. Kyuhyun sampai duluan, disusul Ryeowook dibelakangnya.

Mata Yesung sejenak berbinar, tersenyum kearah Kyte dan Gackt. "_Ah, ini salah satu targetku. Namanya Ryeowook._" Jawab Yesung seadanya.

"_Wow, gadis yang cantik!_" Komentar Gackt, masih dengan bahasa Inggris.

"_Eh? Kau salah. Dia bukan perempuan melainkan laki-laki._"

"_Apa? Tapi dia imut untuk ukuran seorang lelaki._" Sahut Kyte yang setuju dengan Gackt.

Ryeowook yang berdiri disebelah Kyuhyun tak paham apa yang mereka katakan. Lantas bertanya pada Kyuhyun. "Apa yang mereka bicara 'kan?"

_Namja_ tinggi itu menghela nafas. Merutuki kebodohan Ryeowook dalam berbahasa Inggris. "Sepertinya mereka membicarakan 'Target' kita. Yesung memperkenalkanmu sebagai 'Target' kami dan mereka berkomentar kalau kau cantik juga imut. Mereka mengira kau perempuan."

Pipi Ryeowook memanas mendengar pujian -atau malah hinaan- dari para _namja_ bule tersebut. Apalagi Kyuhyun bilang bahwa Kyte mengatakannya imut.

"_Bisakah aku mengajaknya berbicara_?" Kyte bertanya tiba-tiba. Sorotnya penuh harap pada Yesung.

"_Yeah_." Jawab Yesung pendek. Merasa kesenangannya di rusak oleh Ryeowook. Awalnya dia sudah senang bisa berjauhan dengam _namja_ kekanakkan itu, tapi tanpa di duga _namja_ itu kembali menghampirinya.

"Franca, _bantu dia_." Gumamnya lirih pada naga yang menjadi simbol kelompok mereka, lantas menghabisi jus yang ia ambil.

Franca mengangguk ragu, raut wajah Yesung tampak enggan dan ia khawatir kalau anak itu bisa meledak kapan saja.

Kyuhyun berbisik pada Ryeowook. "Kyte ingin berbicara padamu. Franca akan membantumu dengan kekuatannya. Karena arti dari nama Lingua Franca sendiri adalah bahasa pergaulan."

Franca terbang mendekati mereka. Ia menarik nafas sebanyak mungkin dan menghembuskannya sekali tiup. Nafas Franca menyelimuti tubuh keduanya, tampak krystal kokoh yang menjadi nafas naga itu. Sesaat kemudian krystal biru itu pecah menjadi serpihan kecil dan menghilang.

"_Apa yang terjadi_?" Ryeowook bergumam. Tangannya dengan sigap menutup mulutnya. Ia berbicara bahasa Inggris dengan sendirinya!

"_Wah, _Ryeowook_ jadi pintar berbahasa Inggris._" Gumam Kyuhyun senang. Menepuk tangannya sekali, menatap Kyte. "_Nah, silahkan tanya apapun padanya._"

"_Perkenalkan namaku _Kyte_. Asal Inggris. Umurku tiga lima tapi fisikku dua puluh tahun. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu._" Kyte menjabat tangannya tanpa aba-aba. Wajah Ryeowook merona lagi.

"_Ah, namaku _Kim Ryeowook." Jawabnya kikuk.

"_Aku_ Gackt. _Umurku hampir sama dengannya. Kami kakak-beradik_." Celetuk Gackt dengan senyuman.

Mereka bertiga melanjutkan perkenalan menjadi obrolan akrab, membuat Yesung mendengus di samping Kyuhyun. Kesenangannya benar-benar hilang, pupus di makan tawa Ryeowook sekarang ini.

Kyuhyun hanya memandangnya iba. Mau bagaimana lagi, bukannya dia yang ingin seperti ini.

"Tuan Kyuhyun!" Pekikkan itu mengambil alih pandangan orang. Seorang _namja_ berperawakan imut dan cukup tinggi berlari ke arah Kyuhyun, senyuman lebar terlukis disana.

Ia meloncat saat kurang satu meter dengan Kyuhyun. Memeluk lehernya erat sambil berseru, "Aku menunggu Tuan Kyuhyun pulang! Kenapa lama sekali?"

Kyte, Gackt, Ryeowook maupun semua orang yang di sekitar mereka terkejut, terkecuali Yesung yang memukul keningnya frustasi.

'Kenapa aku baru sadar kalau 'target' kami bersifat kekanakkan semua?!' Desahnya dalam hati.

"Kyu? _Siapa dia_?" Ryeowook mengeryit, cepat-cepat bertanya.

_Namja_ itu tersenyum lebar. Mengerti sedikit bahasa Inggris. "Kata Tuan Kyuhyun, aku 'target' mereka. Tuan Kyuhyun juga bilang ia harus cari 'target' kedua dan meninggalkanku di asrama. Apa kau 'target' keduanya?"

'Cara pemikiran Sungmin cepat juga.' Batin Kyuhyun. Ia berdeham, "_Yup, dia target kita yang kedua. Misi kita sudah selesai. Hanya tinggal menunggu apa kata Sesepuh_."

Sungmin, _namja_ yang memeluk Kyuhyun membenahi posisinya. Berdiri tegak dan membungkuk sedikit. "Selamat datang! Senang bertemu denganmu. Namaku Lee Sungmin."

_Namja_ bertubuh mungil itu membungkuk kaku, "_Namaku Kim Ryeowook. Senang bisa melihat teman dari dunia manusia disini._"

"_Heh? Kalian mendapat misi yang terpisah ya? Kami dapat misi untuk menangkap target yang kembar di dunia manusia_." Celetuk Gackt.

"_Kembar_!?" Ujar keempatnya, tertarik ketika mendengar kata 'kembar'.

"_Perkenalkan mereka pada kami_!" Sahut Sungmin antusias. Franca sudah menghembuskan sihirnya pada Sungmin.

Kyte menggidikkan bahu, lantas menyuruh Gackt membawa anak kembar lewat pandangan. Gackt menghilang, sedetik kemudian kedua tangannya menggenggam bocah berumur empat belas tahun yang berambut _honey blonde_.

Sejenak hening diantara mereka, orang-orang disekitar tak begitu memperdulikan mereka lagi.

Benar, kedua bocah itu kembar. Rambut _honey blonde_ sepanjang bahu dengan pakaian yang bertolak belakang. Yang satu berpita putih di atas kepala dengan gaun putih yang gothic sedangkan disampingnya memakai baju _namja_ elegan ala bangsawan Inggris.

Kedua mata biru itu saling berpandangan bingung dan sorotnya berubah jadi marah. Seakan ada listrik yang beradu, yang berpakaian _namja_ memekik kecil.

"_Kembalikan! Aku benci rambutku di gerai seperti perempuan_!" Suaranya begitu berat, layaknya lelaki berumur enam belas tahun.

Yesung, Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Ryeowook terkejut. Pasalnya mereka menganggap _namja_ itu sebagai seorang gadis yang tomboy.

Benar kata pepatah, kita tak boleh menebak isi buku hanya dari covernya saja.

Sang gadis memeletkan lidah, "_Ambilkan aku jeruk disebelah sana, baru ku kembalikan_!" Suruhnya telak.

Allen, nama _namja_ berambut sebahu itu tampak berkaca-kaca. "Hiks... _Kakak jahat_..."

Kyte mencubit pipi sang gadis. "Rilliane! _Kembalikan pita rambutnya, atau kau kuusir dari sini._"

Dengan sungutan, Rilliane mengembalikan pita yang dijadikan Allen untuk mengikat rambutnya yang panjang. Alhasil, namja berambut _honey blonde_ itu terlihat menjadi lelaki yang sedikit gagah. Namun aura imutnya tetap ada disana.

"_Ah, maaf soal keributan ini. Mereka memang sedikit susah diatur, terutama _Rilliane_. Dia hyperaktif_." Gackt membungkuk kecil.

Yesung menggeleng. "_Tidak apa. Kami juga membuat keributan sebelumnya. Ngomong-ngomong nama namja itu _Allen_ ya? Keren juga gayanya_."

Allen menoleh, menghormat dengan tangan di dada dan sedikit menunduk. "_Senang bertemu denganmu_."

Kyte merangkul Allen. "_Mereka berdua manusia percobaan untuk penelitian. Sesepuh menyuruh kami menyelamatkan mereka, dengan nama lain ini misi kami. Kekuatan mereka belum kami ketahui, tapi sebisa mungkin kami akan mencoba menyelidikinya_."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. "_Sepertinya suasana jadi sedikit kaku. Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama dulu baru mengobrol_?" Sarannya.

.

.

.

Suasana pesta yang sudah meriah kini terhenti dengan suara nyaring dari atas tangga yang menjulang tinggi ke atas. Mungkin jumlah anak tangga itu lebih dari dua ratus saking tingginya.

"_Perhatian, perhatian! Sesepuh akan datang sebentar lagi_!" Seorang anak kecil datang dari balik pintu. Menyita pandangan para penikmat pesta. Ia membuka pintunya dengan lebar dan tampaklah sosok orang yang berbadan besar, postur tubuhnya juga besar sekali.

Wajahnya berkeriput sampai beberapa lipatan dan ia duduk diatas kursi roda yang terbuat dari sihir khusus. Kursi rodanya mungkin lima kali lebih besar dari ukuran biasa.

Ryeowook menganga diatas tangannya yang menjadi penopang pada meja. "Itu yang namanya Sesepuh?" Wajahnya sejenak terkejut karena tak berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris lagi.

"Sihirnya hilang." Ujar Yesung pelan, kala itu hanya Yesung dan Gackt yang duduk disampingnya. "Dan, itu memang Sesepuh kami." Lanjutnya dengan nada dingin, kembali ke sifat cueknya.

Sesepuh itu berdeham beberapa kali, membuat berpasang-pasang telinga menajamkan pendengaran. Takut kehilangan satu kata yang akan dikeluarkan oleh orang tua tersebut.

"Sodna mia camito, ilvia i solta idota. Ii canta mia camita isori isodia cantistota." Ujar Sesepuh masih dengan nada yang cukup tenang. Tapi ekspresi para penyihir tampaknya sangat serius.

Ryeowook mengerjap, tak mengerti apa yang disampaikan nenek tua bertubuh besar disana. "Itu bahasa apa _sih_?"

Franca terbang mendekatinya. Berbisik pelan, "Itu bahasa Kajiurago. Bahasa utama di negeri Sihir."

Ryeowook mengangguk, meneguk minuman dinginnya yang belum habis. Dia tidak begitu peduli apa yang dibicarakan Sesepuh itu. Terlalu memusingkan mendengar suaranya yang tua dengan bahasa yang tak dimengertinya.

"Isolte camari siri mia. Imasa i cara mafiri mia mii. Ikara mi casa mia imadesta amari fildia sorta camia ata camiri ota mia, rosle cantistota."

Wajah para penyihir mengeras seketika, keempat penyihir di meja makan malam Ryeowook berdiri. Kyuhyun bahkan sampai menjatuhkan kursinya. Suara pecahan kaca dari gelas maupun piring memecahkan kesunyian setelah nenek tua itu berucap.

"Rasca?!" Sembilan puluh lima persen penyihir berkata demikian. Nadanya sangat terkejut, membuat para 'target' menengok kesana-kemari, tak mengerti.

'Apa yang terjadi disini?!' Teriak Ryeowook dalam hati.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Annyeong~ Hye disini '-')/ Nggak nyangka bakal secepet ini update-nya. Entah kenapa chappie ini senang sekali membayangi pikiran Hye ._. Sepertinya chappie ini berjalan slow sekali, ditambah beberapa cast OC Hye. Ditambah lagi ada percakapan Inggris yang Hye cuman pakai garis miring -_-v Mian, Hye rada parah di Inggris. Daripada salah, mending jangan 'kan? Oke, oke. Ini balasan review kalian ^^

hanazawa kay: Wah, arigatou sudah menunggu! ^^ Ini chapter selanjutnya :3 Semoga menikmati, jangan lupa review lagi ne~

blackautumn24: Aigoo, jinjjayo? Berarti bayangan kita sama tentang Yesung di chapter sebelumnya ( w)/ Iya, ngenes banget. Merasa bersalah juga sih bikin nasib mereka begitu. Tapi ada misteri loh dibalik Yesung dibunuh beserta Ryeowook yang ibunya dibunuh. By the way, terima kasih sudah mereview, review lagi ne ^^

Aditsyah3424: Kok ketawa sih? *pout* tapi emang bener sih, bikin ketawa juga kkk~ Ini udah lanjut ^^ Semoga menikmatinya~

R'Rin4869: *hela nafas lega* Beneran? Aku masih berusaha ngerapiinnya, tapi entah kenapa merasa chap ini penulisannya jadi mulai berantakan lagi -a Karakternya ya? Sengaja buat remaja nun .-, Belum berani yang menantang dengan karakter dewasa. Takutnya kacau dan berakhir aneh. Tahu sendiri otakku terbatas soal pemilihan kata -_,- Gomawo udah sempetim baca dan review ^^)/

meidi96: Yah, pertanyaan susah dijawab :( Itu bakal dibahasa beberapa chapter selanjutnya~ Ditunggu aja ne ^^ Terima kasih sudah sempetin baca dan mereview~

princess kyumin: Sudah update asap '-')7 Memang ya genre fantasy agak langka di sini, jadi aku pakai aja sekalian berimajinasi seliar mungkin kkk. Gomawo udah sempetin review ne~

1: Terima kasih udah bilang menyukai FF ini, sampai di fav segala kkk. Udah lanjut nih, jangan lupa review lagi ne *kidding*

ichigo song: Hai ichi *lambai2* udah lama gak keliatan *apa* Mau getok nih? Silahkan aja ._. Biar mereka amnesia trus bisa akur deh *saran apa ini* Gomawo udah nyempetin review~ :3

Ryeong721: Jadinya apa ya? Mungkin tambah absurd, gaje atau malah gore nantinya? *ditabok* Semoga aja Hye gak gagal disini /-\ Btw, terima kasih udah nyempetin review~ Review lagi ne? :)

Veeclouds: Harusnya seru '-')9 Imajinasinya bakal liar dan mungkin susah dibayangkan *seketika Vee lemes (?)* Btw, gomawo udah review ^^ Review lagi ne~

Done~! Buat para reader yang udah sempetin baca, mind to review? :3


	3. My new life is a game huh?

Everytime You Kissed Me

Author: Park Hyesung

Cast: Yesung x Ryeowook

Kyuhyun x Sungmin

And other cast

Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Action?, Friendship

Rate: T

Warning: Yaoi, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai, alur kecepatan

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama para cast. Ini hanya sebuah fiksi belaka, harap tak mempercayai terlalu dalam fiksi ini. Tidak suka pair / cast? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini. Terima kasih

.

.

.

Episode III

My new life is a game huh?

.

.

.

Bunyi kicauan burung terdengar nyaring walaupun ini pagi hari pertama musim dingin. Sinar matahari yang terang masih tertutup awan tipis namun berhasil masuk ke dalam rumah yang di tempat dua penyihir dan dua manusia berjiwa langka melewati jendela.

Ryeowook membalik tubuhnya untuk kesekian kalinya pagi ini. Semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur, memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di Istana dunia Sihir. Otaknya sibuk memutar ulang kejadian semalam yang begitu cepat berlalu.

Ia sama sekali tak menyangka raut Yesung akan berubah secepat itu. Setelah mengucapkan 'Rasca?!', yang Ryeowook duga artinya 'Apa?!', ekspresi _namja_ itu berubah kesal, tergolong marah.

Lantas ia meledak, bergebu-gebu menyerukan kekesalannya pada Sesepuh semalam. Bahkan menggebrak meja dan menunjuk Sungmin, Allen dan dirinya beberapa kali. Aksinya menyedot perhatian semua orang malam itu.

Namun nenek tua bertubuh besar tersebut menanggapinya dengan santai. Setelah mengucapkan beberapa kata, Sesepuh masuk lagi ke dalam ruangan dan menutup pintu yang jadi pembuka jalan masuknya.

Yesung terengah-engah, entah karena kehabisan nafas atau menahan marah, pokoknya tak ada yang berani mendekatinya sampai ia pergi dengan portal sihir. Kyuhyun malah berdiskusi dengan Gackt juga Kyte setelah kepergian Yesung, bukan mencegah kepergiannya.

Jujur saja, Sungmin dan dirinya semakin tidak mengerti situasi disini. Perbedaan bahasa menjadi kendala mereka untuk mengerti permasalahan. Sesaat, Kyuhyun menatap mereka berdua ketika berdiskusi dengan kelompok Kyte.

Ada sorot ragu di manik matanya, lantas ia berpaling dan melanjutkan perdebatan dengan kelompok Kyte. Sementara Allen dan Rilliane kembali makan, menghiraukan kejadian tak terduga tadi.

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba tidak mengingat-ingat lagi. Lagipula untuk apa dia mengingat itu? Bukankah Sesepuh yang punya masalah dengan para penyihir?

Tapi kenapa Yesung berani membentak orang yang telah membangkitkannya dari kematian? Lalu, kenapa dia dan Sungmin ditunjuk-tunjuk? Kenapa Kyuhyun juga terlihat ragu memandangnya?

Kim Ryeowook memukul tempat tidurnya pelan menggunakan kepalan tangan. Kesal karena tak kunjunh mendapat jawaban yang jelas.

Ia berbalik lagi hingga menjadi berposisi tengkurap. Manik matanya menatap lurus ke depan, di mana keberadaan jendela kamarnya.

Ia kesal dengan para penyihir di sini. Apa yang mereka sembunyikan? Jangan-jangan mereka merencanakan hal buruk? Tapi kelihatannya Sesepuh itu baik. Kenapa dia jadi berpikiran dangkal begini? Apa ia sedang ketakutan? Tak percaya dengan sekitarnya?

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus bermunculan dalam benak, membuat hatinya semakin panas akan kesal padahal suasana di luar dingin. 'Argh, aku seperti orang bodoh saja!'

Ryeowook menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan, menarik dan menghelanya lagi, terus ia lakukan beberapa kali sampai ia tenang. Cara ini dipakainya sejak kecil untuk menghilangkan amarah.

Tangannya dengan malas merogoh saku celana piyama miliknya. Mengeluarkan sebuah batu mengkilat sewarna ruby merah. Ia memutarnya sebentar lalu menaruhnya di bawah sinar matahari hingga benda cantik itu memantulkan cahayanya kembali.

Dalam diam, Ryeowook tersenyum. Rona merah menghiasi wajahnya saat membayangkan wajah tampan yang dihiasi oleh rambut biru.

Kyte memberinya batu permata tersebut sebelum mereka pergi dari negeri Sihir. Setelah pesta selesai, anak kecil yang merupakan pelayan Sesepuh bilang kalau mereka semua harus tinggal satu rumah dengan para penyihir yang menyelamatkan mereka.

Kelompok Kyte tinggal di Inggris sesuai asal mereka sedangkan dirinya harus tinggal di Korea. Seandaikan bisa memilih, ia ingin tinggal bersama Kyte saja. Tinggal dengan Yesung itu salah satu kesialan dalam hidupnya.

Kejadian setelahnya juga membuatnya kesal. Yesung tiba-tiba muncul dari portal sihir sesaat Ryeowook diberi batu permata oleh Kyte. Menariknya menjauh tanpa penjelasan dan memberi perintah pada Kyuhyun untuk pergi ke alamat rumah yang diberikan pelayan Sesepuh.

Padahal Ryeowook belum sempat mengungkapkan rasa sukanya terhadap Kyte. Bahkan mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan layak saja tidak tercapai.

Tak memakan waktu banyak, keempatnya bersama naga kecil si maskot kelompok telah sampai di sebuah rumah besar. Terlihat mewah sekali, sampai-sampai ia takut kalau akan tersesat di dalamnya.

Rumah itu bercat putih bersih, bertingkat dua yang disertai halaman luas. Hamparan salju putih menutupi rumput rumahnya. Ryeowook pikir ia bisa membuat boneka salju sebanyak yang diinginkannya.

Sementara Yesung menengok kesana-kemari kemudian bergumam kesal. Menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda di luar rumah. _Namja_ itu menendang batu kecil di sekitar kakinya seiring masuk ke dalam meninggalkan mereka.

Sungmin hendak bertanya pada Kyuhyun saat itu tapi sebelum mengeluarkan pertanyaan, Kyuhyun menggeleng duluan dan beranjak masuk. Alhasil Ryeowook dan Sungmin saling berpandangan dengan perasaan kecewa.

Kim Ryeowook dan Lee Sungmin awalnya satu kamar namun _namja_ bertubuh mungil itu bersungut untuk tidur sendirian hanya untuk semalam saja. Belum terbiasa tidur berdua, itulah alasan bohong yang bisa dikatakan Ryeowook yang sebenarnya ia ingin habiskan waktu sendirian untuk merenung.

Pada akhirnya ia bisa tidur sesuai keinginannya setelah berdebat panjang dengan Yesung, sementara Sungmin tidur di kamar lain.

Ryeowook jadi tak habis pikir, kenapa dia harus diselamatkan oleh Yesung? Harusnya kelompok Kyte saja. Ia pasti nyaman tinggal bersama namja berambut biru itu. Kyte kelihatannya baik dan menghormati orang lain, tidak seperti Yesung. Selalu saja memberi perintah dan mengoceh tentang segala sesuatu.

Brak! Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya digebrak kasar oleh seseorang. Belum sempat Ryeowook duduk dengan benar, suara baritone yang tak asing lagi sudah mengintrupsinya.

"Hei, pemalas! Mau sampai kapan guling-gulingan di tempat tidur?! Pergi mandi atau kau akan telat dihari pertama sekolah!"

Kalimat itu berhasil menaikkan emosi Ryeowook dalam sekejap. Ia mengatainya lagi! Menggeram sendiri ketika kata 'pemalas' bergema dalam otaknya. Yesung memang tak mengerti perasaan orang yang sedang diejek. Dasar berhati batu, apa dia tidak pernah diejek sebelumnya?

Ia ingin membalas perkataan namja itu tapi ketika ia menghadap Yesung, ia terpaku dengan penampilan _namja_ bertubuh tegap tersebut sekarang.

Yesung hanya memakai selembar kain -handuk- untuk menutup bagian bawahnya. Surai hitamnya yang basah meneteskan air hingga membasahi tubuhnya lagi. Ryeowook rasa _namja_ itu baru selesai mandi.

Tapi kenapa jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat?! Mereka sama-sama _namja_, seharusnya penampilan _half naked_ Yesung tak membuat degup jantungnya segila ini.

'Oh sial, ada apa denganku!? Pikiran gila macam apa ini?' Sungutnya dalam hati.

Yesung menatapnya semakin tajam, tingkah Ryeowook yang menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut tampak seperti orang gila baginya.

"Pemalas, cepat pergi mandi dan buatkan aku kopi! Sekarang!" Bentaknya.

Spontan Ryeowook berlari keluar kamar. Terlalu takut untuk menghadapi bentakan Yesung. "Baik!" Balasnya berteriak namun dalam hati ia merutuk. Bertanya-tanya lagi tentang permintaan Yesung.

'Buatkan kopi? Sebenarnya yang malas aku atau dia?'

.

.

.

Ryeowook menguap pelan, rasa kantuk tiba-tiba mendatanginya setelah berpakaian seragam sekolah. Lagi-lagi dia diherankan dengan pakaiannya yang berada di lemari secara ajaib, juga dengan seragam sekolah baru. Sepertinya Sesepuh itu memang sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan matang.

Sesepuh itu juga sudah memindahkannya ke sekolah baru. Mungkin nenek itu mampu mencuci otak beberapa orang sehingga semua yang ia rencanakan berjalan mulus. Apa pikiran teman-teman lamanya juga dicuci? Apa teman-teman lamanya akan mencarinya?

Helaan nafas keluar dari bibirnya. Merasa sedikit bosan bertanya-tanya dalam hati di setiap ada kesempatan.

Ryeowook menyeret kakinya keluar kamar, menuju dapur di lantai satu. Sebelumnya, ia membuang waktu sepuluh menit untuk mencari keberadaan kamar mandi akibat luasnya rumah. Untunglah Kyuhyun mau berbaik hati menunjukkan letaknya.

"Duh, mandimu itu lamanya seperti jalannya kura-kura. Setengah jam kau habiskan hanya untuk mandi pagi." Ryeowook menggeram marah mendengar ucapan Yesung. Baru saja dia masuk tiga langkah lantai dapur, sudah dapat ejekan lagi dari _namja_ itu.

"Sudah sana buatkan aku kopi." Suruh Yesung. Mengubah topik pembicaraan begitu saja. Jarinya membalik halaman buku yang sedang dibacanya. Ia duduk di meja makan dilengkapi empat kursi. Salah satu kakinya berada di kaki lainnya. Benar-benar berlagak seperti bos.

Ryeowook menghela nafas lagi, mencoba untuk memaklumi sifat sok dewasa milik Kim Yesung. Lantas berjalan menuju rak untuk mengambil dua cangkir, ia juga ingin minum kopi agar kantuknya hilang.

"Wah, Wookie kau bikin kopi ya? Sekalian buatkan aku susu cokelat _ne_?" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba masuk ke dapur tanpa permisi dan duduk di hadapan Yesung.

Yesung meliriknya, alisnya terangkat. "Wookie? Panggilan macam apa itu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menopang wajahnya di atas tangan. "Kau tidak senang? Suka-suka aku 'kan mau panggil dia dengan nama apa. Aku hanya mengikuti caramu memanggilnya yaitu memanggilnya dengan sesuka hati."

Yesung menutup bukunya kasar, hingga menimbulkan suara debuman cukup kuat. Obsidiannya sinis menatap manik Kyuhyun. "Kau menyindirku ya?"

Ryeowook menggidikkan bahu, sedikit tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun yang tampak membelanya. 'Tahu rasa kau.' Batinnya senang. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil gelas sebagai wadah susu.

Kyuhyun membalasnya sengit. "Aku tak menyindirmu. Tapi kalau kau bilang seperti itu, berarti kau merasa, 'kan?"

Yesung menggepalkan tangannya. Siap menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Aku–"

"Ryeowook, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Sungmin berlari masuk ke dalam dapur, rautnya ceria seperti biasa. Ia segera menghampiri Ryeowook, tidak terlalu memperhatikan kedua _namja_ yang berdebat di meja makan.

"Eh? Aku sedang buat kopi untuk Yesung dan susu untuk Kyuhyun." Ryeowook menjawabnya sedikit ragu. Ia teringat seberapa 'dekat'nya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun semalam.

"Untuk Tuan Kyuhyun?" Sungmin tampak terkejut. Melirik Kyuhyun sebentar, lantas menarik gelas yang masih kosong dari tangan Ryeowook. "Aku saja yang buat susunya." Lanjutnya dengan senyuman.

Alis Ryeowook naik sebelah. Bingung dengan sikap Sungmin yang sepertinya posesif jika bersangkutan tentang Kyuhyun.

"Ehm, Sungmin? Boleh aku bertanya padamu?" Suaranya tenornya terdengar ragu.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Mau tanya apa?"

"Kenapa kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Tuan'? Memangnya dia majikanmu?"

Namja bergigi kelinci itu terkekeh. "Tidak. Dia menyelamatkanku dari orang-orang jahat. Aku... Kata Tuan Kyuhyun saat ia menemukanku, aku ini shock berat dan berakhir amnesia. Aku juga lupa kenapa saat itu aku berada di tepi pantai."

"Dia bilang aku salah satu 'target'nya, jadi aku mengikuti apa saja yang dikatakannya."

Ryeowook mengangguk paham. Ia ingin bertanya lagi tapi rasanya tidak sopan. Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat sebelum mereka menghampiri meja makan, menghidangkan pesanan para penyihir tersebut.

Brak!

"Kau!" Ryeowook terlonjak saat Yesung menggebrak meja, berdiri dengan aura membunuh mengelilinginya. Sepertinya ia siap meledak. Terlihat dari kepalan tangan, gigi germetak beserta hembusan nafas tercekat sembari menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

Karena terlalu fokus dengan rasa penasarannya akan Sungmin, ia sampai tak tahu perdebatan antara Yesung dan Kyuhyun berlanjut sampai sejauh mana.

Di lain pihak, Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak peduli. Wajahnya santai, bahkan dia menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "Kurasa memang tak ada cara lain, _Hyung_. Kita harus melakukannya."

Ryeowook rasa, pembicaraan sebelumnya tidak nyambung dengan yang sekarang. 'Melakukannya? Apa yang maksud mereka?'

Sepasang obsidian memicing, semakin tajam menatap Cho Kyuhyun. "Tapi aku tidak mau dengan anak kecil itu! Dia menyusahkan, kekanakkan, banyak bertanya, pemalas dan terlalu bodoh!" Sahut Yesung tegas.

Ryeowook menghentakkan kakinya, melangkah lebih dekat, merasa tersindir. "Minumlah, sebelum aku menyiram wajahmu." Ia menyodorkan cangkir kopi tepat di depan wajah Yesung. Uap panas membakar wajahnya secara tak langsung.

Sigap, _namja_ berambut hitam itu mundur dua langkah. Lantas menatapnya tajam. "Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Kau sedang membicarakan ku 'kan? Mengaku saja!"

"Sok tahu! Kalau tak mengerti apa-apa, jangan ikut dalam pembicaraan seenaknya!"

"Justru aku sudah diam sejak tadi malam! Sejak kau menyeretku pergi ke sini, memerintahku seenaknya. Kau kira aku ini pembantumu?"

Yesung berdecak, mengambil kopi yang diberikan Ryeowook tiba-tiba dan segera menyeruputnya sebelum menjadi dingin karena suhu udara. Ia kehabisan kata untuk menjawab.

Sungmin tersadarkan sesuatu. "_Ne_, ini untuk Tuan Kyuhyun." Sungmin juga menyodorkan gelas susu pada Kyuhyun yang disambut oleh senyuman. _Namja_ itu langsung menghabiskannya tanpa sisa.

"Enak." Komentar Kyuhyun singkat.

Ryeowook ikut meminum kopinya hingga tersisa setengah. "Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanyanya.

Yesung mendongak. Sorotnya tak bisa dibaca. "Biasa saja. Besok-besok buatkan lagi."

"Itu artinya secara tidak langsung kau bilang kopi buatannya enak, _Hyung_." Cetus Kyuhyun dengan senyum jahil.

Yesung mendengus. "Mau mu itu apa hah? Aku coba bersabar untuk masalah ini."

"Pikirkan saja ucapanku tadi." Kyuhyun beranjak, mengambil tas sekolah di kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Sejenak Sungmin terlihat linglung. "Tuan Kyuhyun! Tunggu aku!" Kemudian _namja_ itu berlari mengejarnya.

Kini di dapur hanya tersisa Yesung dan Ryeowook. Suasana canggung begitu terasa ketika Kyuhyun meninggalkan dapur.

Yesung duduk kembali di kursinya, meneguk isi cangkir yang dipegangnya. Ia benar-benar mengikuti kata Kyuhyun, memikirkan percakapan mereka sebelumnya. Intinya, dia tak ingin secepat itu mengurus Ryeowook.

"Menyusahkan saja." Gumamnya, menaruh cangkir di atas meja dengan keras. Menumpahkan sekecil bagian kopi ke meja, menggambarkan perasaan kesal yang tersisa dalam hatinya.

Ryeowook memutuskan ikut duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya ditempati oleh Kyuhyun. Memandang ragu cangkir kopinya.

"Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dari kami?" Ryeowook membuka suara. Berharap pertanyaannya dapat di jawab.

"Tidak ada. Kalau pun ada, belum saatnya kalian tahu." Jawab Yesung cuek, melipat tangannya di dada. Punggungnya ia sandarkan dan matanya terpejam. Dia kelelahan.

Sesungguhnya ia tidak ingin diganggu. Namun Yesung tahu Ryeowook pasti enggan meninggalkannya di suasana seperti ini. Jika pemikirannya tepat, Ryeowook mungkin akan melontarkan sejuta pertanyaan untuknya setelah ini.

"Lalu, kenapa kau membawaku ke dalam pembicaraan tadi?"

"Hei, jangan terlalu percaya diri. Kau yakin ciri-ciri orang yang kusebutkan tadi semuanya mengacu padamu? Masih banyak orang yang bisa mempunyai ciri-ciri semacam itu."

Ryeowook mendesah, susah sekali bicara dengan Yesung. Jangan sampai ia terpancing dengan jawaban menarik emosi tersebut.

"Ehm, aku masih ingin tahu. Kenapa kita harus tinggal bersama?"

"Jawabannya sama dengan jawaban pertanyaan pertama." Jawab Yesung acuh tak acuh.

Mimik wajah mungil itu mulai tak ceria. Berubah sebal. "_Namja_ sok tua, bisa tidak serius menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Aku sudah serius menjawabnya. Kau belum boleh tahu apapun saat ini. Dan, aku memang sudah tua. Aku benci mengakuinya tapi umurku memang tiga puluh satu tahun." Yesung menyesap kopinya lagi hingga habis. Tangannya kembali memegang buku yang ia baca saat menunggu Ryeowook tadi.

Yesung berbalik sebentar. Memamerkan senyum penuh ejek. "Kenapa kau tidak mencari tahu sendiri saja?" Setelahnya, ia pergi begitu saja dari pandangannya.

Mencarinya sendiri? Gimana caranya?

Ryeowook tersentak, tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Reflek ia berdiri. "Hei, Yesung! Terima kasih untuk beanie dan mantel kemarin!"

Yesung berhenti di tangga. Mencerna seruan Ryeowook baik-baik. Sejenak ia mengulam senyum, dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat berhenti.

.

.

.

"Benar-benar... Kita terlambat di hari pertama bersekolah di sekolah manusia." Kyuhyun menghela nafas, menyembunyikan sepasang tangan semakin dalam pada saku celananya. Suhu turun beberapa derajat hari ini.

Ryeowook ikut menghela nafas. Berjalan menyusuri lapangan sepak bola di sekolah paling terkenal kota Seoul, SM Highschool. Mereka sudah sampai di ujung lapangan, tinggal mendaki anak tangga yang begitu banyak. Belum lagi mereka harus mencari ruang guru.

"Apa kita tidak bisa pakai portal sihir?" Gumamnya lelah. Perjalanan dari rumah ke sekolah cukup jauh. Ia sudah terbiasa naik sepeda saat Ibunya masih hidup jadi tak pernah merasa selelah ini.

"Tidak. Buang-buang tenaga." Jawab Yesung spontan. Ryeowook mendengus, _namja_ berambut hitam itu selalu menyahut apa yang dikatakannya dengan kata-kata kejam.

Setelah melewatkan sepuluh menit jam pelajaran pertama, akhirnya mereka bisa menemukan ruang guru. Sungmin yang mengambil tugas merujuk pada _Seongsaenim_, mengatakan bahwa mereka baru pindah ke wilayah ini dan belum terbiasa dengan daerah sekitar.

Untunglah _Seongsaenim_ tersebut mempercayainya dan mengantar mereka masuk ke ruang kelas. Bisa ditebak bagaimana riuhnya suasana di kelas saat mereka masuk ke dalam kelas. Gadis-gadis di dalam sana berbisik-bisik, menunjuk-nunjuk mereka dan ada juga yang terpesona dengan ketampanan mereka.

Seketika Kyuhyun merasa kembali ke sekolahnya di dunia Sihir. Yesung dan dirinya memang terkenal dari dulu sampai sekarang. Entah terkenal soal kekuatanlah, keberanianlah, sampai tertampan pun mereka dapatkan. Ia ingin mengoperasi wajahnya kalau begini terus.

Sungguh, ia sangat bersyukur mempunyai wajah tampa. Tapi kalau ini bisa membawa bencana, ia tidak mau.

"Kalian bisa memperkenalkan diri sekarang." _Seongsaenim_ mempersilahkan mereka.

"Kim Yesung _imnida_." _Namja_ itu hanya membungkuk sekali. Bersikap cuek seperti biasa. Tapi itu tidak melunturkan histeris para gadis di kelas. Seandainya dia bisa menggunakan sihir seenaknya, ia ingin menyihir topeng untuk menutupi wajahnya. Dia benci jadi pusat perhatian.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_." Berbeda dengan Yesung, _namja_ bertubuh tinggi ini tersenyum ramah. Bisa dibayangkan reaksi para gadis disana. Kyuhyun memang tidak bisa berpura-pura cuek seperti Yesung. Bersikap bagaimana pun, para gadis tetap senang dengannya.

"Kim Ryeowook _imnida_." _Namja_ manis itu membungkuk sedikit, bersikap sopan seperti biasanya. Tampaknya para gadis tidak ada yang memperhatikannya. Bagaikan angin berlalu.

Kepala Sungmin celingak-celinguk. Agak bingung dengan keadaan disini. "Anou.. _naneun_ Lee Sungmin _imnida_!" Sesuai karakternya, ia bersikap ceria. Ingatannya yang terhapus cukup membuatnya bersikap seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dari sifat aslinya.

Percaya atau tidak, wajah imutnya membuat _namja_ ataupun _yeoja_ jatuh cinta. Semoga saja nasibnya tidak seperti Kyuhyun saat berumur fisik tiga belas tahun. Yaitu dikejar-kejar oleh para gadis hingga ke kamar mandi.

"Kalian bisa duduk di meja sudut sana." _Seongsaenim_ menunjuk ke pojokkan kanan, terdapat empat meja kosong dan berdekatan dengan jendela.

Mereka melakukannya tanpa banyak bicara. Kyuhyun duduk bersebelahan dengan Sungmin, awalnya Yesung sudah duluan tapi karena Sungmin merengek, ia lebih baik menurutinya saja. Alhasil Yesung duduk di meja sebelah jendela, sedangkan Ryeowook duduk di sampingnya.

Ryeowook hampir mendesah lelah selama jam pelajaran berlangsung. Demi apapun di dunia ini, dia benci duduk di pojok paling belakang, apalagi ada Yesung di sampingnya. Walaupun Yesung sejak tadi diam saja dan tidak fokus dalam pelajaran, ia yakin _namja_ itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

.

.

.

Suasana kelas langsung ramai begitu suara bel berdering. Ketika guru keluar, ruangan kelas kosong melompong dari manusia, berpindah ke daerah Kantin yang memiliki makanan.

Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku pada Yesung. Ia menguap lebar saat memandang langit di balik kaca, lantas merentangkan tangan di atas meja kemudian menaruh kepalanya. Ia ingin tidur sekarang.

Kyuhyun membalikkan posisinya, menghadap Yesung. "Hoi, jangan tidur dulu. Aku tagih jawaban perkataanku tadi pagi."

"Haruskah?" Jawab Yesung malas. Kelas yang kosong hanya berisi mereka berdua saja. Tak masalah jika mereka ingin berkata blak-blakan atau berteriak sekalipun.

_Namja_ berkulit pucat itu menghela nafas. "Harus, _Hyung_. Kalau kau memang tidak bisa, aku bisa membuatmu berciuman secara tidak sengaja dengan Ryeowook agar 'kontrak' kalian terwujud."

"Tak bisakah aku di pasangkan dengan Sungmin? Dia jauh lebih baik dari anak itu."

"Sungmin pasti menolak. Dia benar-benar ingin bersamaku, dan kurasa aku bisa membalas perhatiannya nanti."

"Tapi, Kyu... Kau tahu 'kan arti dari 'kontrak' sialan itu? Bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya pada 'target' yang kita ajukan 'kontrak' sementara aku tidak menyukai Ryeowook sama sekali. Belum lagi dikatakan kita harus mencintai 'target' yang kita 'kontrak'. Bagainana aku bisa eoh?"

"Dan kau pikir Sungmin mau ber'kontrak' denganmu kalau dia tahu maksud sebenarnya? Aku yakin Sungmin akan memilihku, terlihat jelas pada sikapnya. Satu-satunya jalan tersisa adalah kau ber'kontrak' dengan Ryeowook."

Yesung mendengus, memejamkan matanya semakin rapat. "Apa sih yang dipikirin nenek tua itu? Kenapa kita harus mengajukan 'kontrak' dengan 'target' sendiri? Tahun-tahun sebelumnya tidak seperti ini."

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Kupikir kau tahu." _Namja_ tinggi itu berdiri, berjalan meninggalkan Yesung yang tengah mencoba tidur tenang di rasa kantuknya.

"Oh, satu lagi." Kyuhyun berhenti sebelum membuka pintu. "Kau bisa minta bantuanku nanti. Sekarang aku pergi dulu. Akanku coba membuat kontrak dengan Sungmin."

Dua kali suara gesekan pintu terasa menyindirnya. Seakan dia sangat lemah saat ini. Rasa kantuknya menghilang dengan sekejap, terganti oleh rasa kesal. Ia benci dikendalikan orang lain.

"Kyuhyun... Kau sengaja ingin mendekatkanku dengan Ryeowook atau apa?!" Geramnya.

.

.

.

"Hei, kau lihat dia? Dia salah satu anak baru itu!"

"_Jeongmal_? Dia tampan sekali!"

"Kudengar dia sangat pintar. Dia juga ramah. Murah senyum."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ingin sekali ia ajak Franca ke sekolah untuk mengacaukan bahasa para siswi disini agar ia tidak perlu mendengar pujian lagi. Sayangnya dia tidak bisa keluar karena pelindung sihir yang mengitari rumahnya, tak bisa dihancurkan karena itu buatan Sesepuh.

Kyuhyun menggumamkan mantra, bola transparan yang hanya bisa dilihat dan hanya ditembus suara oleh penyihir dan manusia berjiwa langka sudah muncul dikedua telapak tangannya. Lantas ia tempelkan di sepasang telinga. Menghambat suara manusia yang masuk.

'Ini lebih baik.' Batinnya, ia melangkah lebih cepat menyusuri koridor untuk mencari keberadaan Sungmin.

Sementara itu, di Kantin yang merupakan keberadaan Ryeowook dan Sungmin sekarang begitu ramai akan siswa maupun siswi. Para murid kesini bukan hanya untuk makan, melainkan berebut mengajak Sungmin berkenalan.

Padahal Ryeowook sudah susah payah mengajak Sungmin agar mau lepas dari Kyuhyun untuk berdiskusi tentang apa yang terjadi pada kehidupan mereka. Tapi kenyataannya malah ia di dorong sana-sini oleh para siswa agar menjauh dari Sungmin. Akhirnya ia makan di meja yang jauh dari keberadaan Sungmin.

_Caramel_nya melirik malas pada Sungmin. Wajah _namja_ itu berseri-seri ketika menjawab berbagai pertanyaan dari orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal. Tipe Sungmin terlalu terbuka dan ceria, pantas saja banyak yang dekat dengannya. Apalagi dia imut, semakin memperjelas perbedaan mereka sekarang.

Di sekolah lamanya, dia terkenal akan kekayaannya. Lalu sekarang, apa yang bisa ia banggakan? Mengatakan dia seorang manusia berjiwa langka? Mana ada orang yang percaya.

"Enaknya jadi terkenal." Gumam Ryeowook, menyuapkan isi sendok ke dalam mulut mungilnya. Ia heran kenapa ia tak bisa setenar Sungmin. Yesung dan Kyuhyun saja bisa langsung tenar, kenapa dia tidak bisa? Apa karena ia membosankan?

"Aish, dimana Sungmin?" Gusar seorang _namja_ di sampingnya. Ryeowook mendongak, menatap Kyuhyun yang terengah-engah mengambil nafas.

"Kyuhyun? Ada apa?" Celetuk Ryeowook, heran.

Kyuhyun menoleh. "Ah, kebetulan. Kau lihat Sungmin? Aku ada urusan dengannya."

_Namja_ manis itu mengangguk malas. "Tadi aku bersamanya, sekarang tidak. Dia duduk disana, di tengah kerumunan orang-orang."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Menepuk bahu Ryeowook beberapa kali sebelum menghampiri Sungmin. "Terima kasih. Sepertinya kau dicariin Yesung. Dia di dalam kelas. Cepat pergi sebelum dia ngamuk."

Alis Ryeowook bertaut. Memandangi punggung Kyuhyun yang menjauh. "Hah? Yesung mencariku? Memangnya ada apa?" Ia menghabiskan jus yang ia pesan sekali teguk, lantas pergi ke kelas. Takut-takut kalau Yesung beneran ngamuk jika ia tidak datang.

.

.

.

Ryeowook membuka pintu kelas. "Kau mencariku?" Tanyanya tanpa basa basi. Tapi yang dilihatnya hanya kepala Yesung yang tertaruh di atas meja. Tangannya menjadi bantalan, sepertinya tidak nyaman.

Lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas. Berjalan mendekati Yesung, berniat membangunkannya. Ryeowook duga orang itu pasti hanya ingin menyuruhnya lagi. Namun saat melihat wajah polos Yesung ketika tidur, ia urungkan niatnya. Memilih memperhatikan wajah damai itu dalam diam.

Rasanya lega bisa melihat _namja_ bersurai hitam itu setenang seperti ini. Tidak seperti raut serius yang terpampang diwajahnya setiap mereka bertemu.

Jari telunjuk lentiknya terulur, menusuk-nusuk kecil pipi Yesung. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah kebiasaan kepada Ibunya sewaktu tidur. _Namja_ itu mengeluarkan erangan risih sehingga Ryeowook tertawa kecil melihat respon Yesung yang terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"_Oh_ _my_, kenapa dia seperti benar-benar mempunyai kepribadian ganda?" Gumamnya disela tawa.

"Apa yang kau tertawa 'kan, bodoh?" Ryeowook terperanjat, hampir jatuh dari kursinya saat Yesung membuka matanya. Obsidian itu langsung mengintimidasinya tanpa ampun, hanya saja lebih sayu. Mungkin efek bangun tidur.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanyanya dingin, serak.

"Anou... Bukannya kau memanggilku kesini?"

Alis Yesung bertaut, sedikit mengangkat kepalanya. "Ah, aku pasti salah dengar. Kau bilang aku yang memanggilmu?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Yah, itu yang dikatakan Kyuhyun saat bertemu denganku tadi."

'Mudah sekali ditipu.' Umpat Yesung dalam hati. Ini adalah alasan utamanya menolak Ryeowook sebagai teman 'kontrak'nya. Terlalu polos, banyak bertanya pula.

"Lupakan saja. Kau terlalu lambat. Aku sampai ngantuk karena menunggumu disini." Ejeknya, mengambil kesempatan setiap ia bisa.

Ryeowook mendecih. Melipat tangannya di dada sementara punggungnya mundur, menyandar pada sandaran. "Kau sepertinya senang sekali mengejekku."

"Pekerjaan sampingan. Aku senang melakukannya. Dulu aku selalu mengejek Eunhyuk, tapi reaksimu lebih menarik dibandingnya. Rasanya menyenangkan." Yesung menguap lagi. Membenamkan kepalanya di antara bantal tangan.

"Aku tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengerti jalan pikiranku heh? Tidak ada 'kan? Kau cukup ikuti permainan saja." Desisnya pelan.

Ryeowook terdiam. Tak menyahut lagi ucapan Yesung, sudah ada jawaban mutlak disana.

"Ikuti permainan eoh? Semoga permainannya menarik."

.

.

.

Pukul 13.40, para murid SM Highschool sudah pulang sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pergi meninggalkan Yesung dan Ryeowook di kelas. Mereka terlihat sangat buru-buru, yang Yesung sangka mungkin Kyuhyun mengajaknya kencan.

Kepercayaan antar 'target' dan _Wizard_ memang diperlukan untuk membuat kontrak. Dan yang Kyuhyun lakukan hanya merajut kepercayaan itu hingga menjadi utuh sepenuhnya.

Yesung jadi ragu. Ryeowook membencinya, itu sudah pasti. Ia bersikap buruk padanya selama mereka bertemu. Selalu bertengkar dan mengejek, bagaimana kepercayaan bisa tumbuh di antara mereka jika sifatnya terus seperti ini?

Ia sudah beberapa kali mencoba untuk merubah karakter, dan hasilnya selalu gagal. Dia malah diejek saat merubah sifatnya menjadi seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda.

Tanpa disadari, ia menghela nafas lelah.

"Saljunya turun." Gumam Ryeowook, menatap jendela di samping Yesung kiri, membuyarkan lamunan _namja_ tersebut. Butiran-butiran salju terbang mengikuti arah angin semilir. "_Aigoo_, aku pikir hari ini tidak turun salju. Mana lupa bawa mantel lagi."

Yesung menatap ke arah yang sama. Salju turun tidak begitu deras namun suhu pasti turun beberapa derajat lagi.

"Kau curang!" Ryeowook memekik kecil saat Yesung menggunakan sihirnya, memunculkan baju mantel yang panjang selutut begitu saja.

Yesung langsung memakainya tanpa ragu. "Curang apanya?" Sahutnya cuek. Lantas menenteng tasnya dan keluar kelas. Menyusuri koridor demi koridor.

Mendadak benaknya terbayang tentang Kyuhyun. Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang? Turun salju begini, apa bisa dia menjelaskan segala hal secara lancar pada Sungmin? Hubungan Kyuhyun dengan dirinya sangat dekat, seperti kakak beradik. Wajar saja dia takut Kyuhyun kenapa-kenapa.

"Yesung! Tunggu aku!" Baru saja melangkah keluar gerbang, Ryeowook menubruknya dari belakang.

Yesung mengerang, menjaga keseimbangan. _Namja_ itu hampir terjatuh ke timbunan salju tipis di hadapannya. Ia berbalik. "Kenapa kau menabrakku!?"

Ryeowook meringis, menjaga jarak aman. Tangannya mengusap kening. "Assh, itu salahmu! Kau yang mendadak berhenti!" Bibir dan hidungnya mengeluarkan uap tipis, menandakan seberapa lelah ia mengejar Yesung.

Yesung berbalik lagi, berusaha tak peduli dengan keberadaan Ryeowook. Ia melangkah duluan menuju rumah. Namun suara desahan pasrah di belakang sana membuat hati dingin Yesung sedikit mencair.

Ryeowook menggosok-gosokkan tangannya di dada, sesekali meniupnya. Berharap ia bisa lari di cuaca dingin. Berjalan saja rasanya susah, apalagi berlari. Butiran salju menumpuk di atas kepalanya, semakin memperberat tubuhnya.

Diam-diam Ryeowook mengharapkan Yesung mau meminjamkannya mantel. Ia hampir mati beku disini. Ia jadi terpaksa menunduk karena tak kuat mengangkat kepalanya atau sekedar membersihkan salju diatas kepalanya.

"_Aigoo_, kapan aku bisa sampai dirumah?" Gumamnya lirih.

"Ambillah!" Yesung melempar mantel padanya. Sejenak benda itu menutupi wajahnya. "Bisa susah aku kalau kau sakit."

Ryeowook hendak memakainya tapi saat melihat baju yang Yesung kenakan tak jauh berbeda dengannya di awal tadi...

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Serunya sebelum Yesung berjalan tambah jauh. "Kau hanya memakai seragam! Nanti bisa pingsan _loh_."

"Aku tak selemah dirimu." Jawabnya acuh tak acuh. Ia menyembunyikan tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Dalam hati ia mengerang frustasi terhadap udara dingin yang menusuk tubuhnya.

"Ei~ Kau selalu mengulang kata-kata ejekan semacam itu. Apa tidak ada kata lain untuk mengejekku?" Goda Ryeowook, memakai mantelnya, mengejar dan berusaha mengikutinya dengan jarak aman.

Yesung mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya. "Sekali lagi mengajakku bicara, kau akan mati." Ancamnya.

Ryeowook mengembangkan senyum tipis. Hati Yesung sudah mulai terbuka untuknya. Tanpa ragu ia berlari memeluknya dari belakang. Sedikit melompat untuk meraih leher jenjang milik Yesung.

"Terima kasih!" Bisiknya senang, tepat di telinga.

Yesung bisa merasakan darahnya berdesir tanpa sebab. Aliran darahnya berkumpul di pipi, membuatnya hangat sementara. Yesung benci di peluk orang lain, mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang dibencinya.

Hati nuraninya tidak ingin menolak pelukan itu. Hangat pelukan Ryeowook berbeda dengan sosok yang terlintas dalam benak. Segera ia tepis dan bersiap memarahi Ryeowook. Harganya bisa jatuh jika dibiarkan.

"Ya! Cepat turun! Sebelum aku benar-benar membunuhmu! Aku serius!"

"_Shireo_~" Ryeowook semakin mengeratkan pegangannya. Tertawa seperti anak kecil. Keberaniannya muncul entah darimana sehingga ia tidak takut melakukan hal ini.

"_Ya_, Kim Ryeowook!" Yesung melepaskan tangannya dan mendorong anak itu jatuh ke belakang, dengan posisi bagian bawah duluan.

Sret!

Sesuatu melesat di tengah mereka, menancap dengan sempurna. Yesung melompat mundur, waspada. Ia kira ia salah karena merasakan aura orang lain di sekitar mereka.

Wajah Ryeowook pucat melihat benda yang menancap disana. Tak terasa lagi sakit bekas jatuh tadi, terganti oleh ketakutan.

Bulu hitam dengan sebuah surat.

Yesung mendongak. Rautnya semakin marah dari sebelumnya. "Siapa disana?!" Teriaknya kasar tapi hanya kepergian bayangan hitam yang menjawabnya.

Lantas Yesung mengambil bulu itu sekali tebasan tangan, membaca suratnya dengan cepat.

"I-itu... Darimana?" Ucap Ryeowook ketakutan. Dengan ragu ia berdiri menghampiri Yesung. Ia memberanikan diri melihat kertas tersebut tapi sang penyihir langsung meremasnya menjadi bola dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

Tangannya langsung menyambar pergelangan Ryeowook. "_Kaja_, kita harus bergegas pulang sekarang. Kita tak boleh bertemu mereka."

"Tapi–" Ryeowook hendak protes tapi tatapan tajam Yesung padanya membuat suaranya tak bisa keluar. Rasanya manik hitam itu memberikan sejumlah mantra diam padanya.

Pasrah, ia mengikuti kemana saja Yesung menariknya. Secara tidak sengaja, benaknya teringat tentang permainan yang di bicarakan Yesung di kelas tadi.

Apakah... Permainan itu sudah dimulai?

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di langit siang yang penuh dengan awan menumpahkan saljunya, sosok bermantel hitam panjang mengepakkan sayapnya. Ia terbang santai, sesekali tersenyum memikirkan rencana gilanya.

"_Key, kau dimana? Kenapa pergi begitu saja?_" Seseorang mengirimkan telepati padanya. Ia sempat berhenti, konsentrasinya jadi kabur. Namun ia melanjutkan terbangnya lagi. Tidak dipedulikan seberapa dinginnya udara di atas sana.

"_Aku habis bertemu mereka. Sepertinya mereka berhasil merekrut malaikat itu. Tak kusangka mereka berhasil mendapatkan 'target' kedua setelah melihat sikap penyihir bernama Yesung itu_." Key membalas dengan telepati juga. Menghindari beberapa awan yang menghalang, sedikit mengaburkan pandangan. Jangan sampai ia menabrak namsan tower.

"_Bertemu? Kau habis bertarung dengan mereka?! Jangan gila! Kita harus membuat rencana dulu!_"

Key berdecih, suara bentakan Yuri terasa membetot otaknya. "_Bagian itu bisa kujelaskan. Aku hanya memberitahu mereka harus hati-hati, itu saja._"

"_Kau tidak perlu sebaik itu pada musuh! Kau benar-benar gila. Sama saja kau membuat mereka semakin memperketat penjagaan untuk 'target'!_"

"_Santai saja. Kau tahu? Anak keturunan medusa itu tengah berkencan dengan Kyuhyun. Kau mau membantuku mengacau? Kurasa Kyuhyun akan membuat kontraknya lebih cepat dari Yesung_." Senyum mengerikan terpampang di wajah Key.

Sejenak tak ada balasan dari Yuri, _partner_-nya. Beberapa saat terlewat, ia bisa mendengar helaan nafas gadis itu, sedetik kemudian ia mendapat jawaban.

"_Baiklah. Aku menerima tawaran bermain dengan namja itu. Kirimkan gambaran lokasinya nanti._" Tiba-tiba Yuri memutuskan komunikasi mereka sepihak.

Key berdecak, lantas mengepakkan sayapnya keras. Yuri kadang memang bersikap seperti itu. Cepat sekali mengubah _mood_.

"Tunggu aku, Yesung. Jangan remehkan aku yang sekarang. Permainan baru saja dimulai."

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini aku sering berharap, dan menunggu. Dulu, aku tidak pernah menunggu karena aku bisa mendapatkan segala sesuatu dengan cepat.

Akhir-akhir ini aku sering bertanya-tanya dan kebingungan. Dulu, aku juga jarang merasakan sensasi ini. Ketika aku bertanya, Eomma akan menjawabnya tanpa ragu.

Tapi sekarang berbeda. Aku dihantui oleh jawaban yang tak kunjung ku dapatkan darimu. Aku harus berlatih sabar untuk menunggu jawaban itu datang sendiri. Aku juga harus mempersiapkan mental untuk menerima semua keganjilan sihir di dunia ini. Sungguh, aku kira sihir itu hanya omong kosong anak kecil, tapi itu benar-benar terjadi di hadapanku dan aku salah satu sosok ajaib yang diperebutkan.

Sepenting apakah aku? Aku juga belum mengerti.

Kau bilang 'ikuti permainan'. Apa hidupku ini seperti permainan? Kalau begitu, siapa yang mengocok dadu? Siapa yang menjalankanku di atas area permainan? Lantas, kapan aku mencapai _finish_ yang dipenuhi kebahagiaan?

–Ryeowook–

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Halo, kembali lagi dengan Hye di FF ini '-')/ *ngomong ala penyiar radio* Entahlah Hye ingin bilang apa di sini. Yang pasti, chap ini mendadak panjang padahal cuman satu hari yang dikupas -_- Mungkin next chap harus disingkat / dipendikin lagi ._.v Disini mereka udah masuk ke lingkungan sekolah~ Ada yang bisa tebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? x)

Ini balasan review~

**danactebh**: Wah, terima kasih sudah memuji ^^ Aku pikir justru FF ini kurang menarik 3: Kurasa kurang daya tarik kkk~ Yosh, apa ini udah cepat update? Silahkan menikmatinya~ :)

**R'Rin4869**: Apa chap ini udah bagus? Aku rasa ada yang salah disini -_-a Aku udah coba ikutin saran nuna sih. Semoga aja berhasil *atau malah gagal* Sebenernya kemarin cuman bocorin dikit doang sih soal yang ada di dunia sihir. Sudah sepantasnya Ryeowook 'tahu dikit' soal itu (?) Yosh~ Review lagi ya nun '-')7

**princess kyumin**: Arti Rasca udah ada kan di atas? Yaitu Artinya Apa. Jangan ikutan bingung terus dong kkk *ditabok* Tentu, Sungmin Hye ikutkan disini. Biar bisa di pasangin sama Kyu x) Entahlah, member SJ bakal main semua atau gak. Tapi yang pasti member SMTown ikut, terutama beberapa OC nyelip di satu-satu chap~ Mungkin kamu udah tahu kemampuan Sungmin secara dia keturunan Medusa gtu x) Yosh~ Terima kasih sudah mereview :3

**ichigo song**: *tepuk pipinya* Woah, matanya gede banget ._. *ditabok* Hahaha, sejujurnya saya juga gak ngerti apa kata tuh Sesepuh -v *ditabok lagi* Berarti sama ya udah bayangin suasana TK eh malah jadi tegang gak jelas gitu. Tapikan aneh kalo ada suasana TK di party absurd '-')6 *ngawur* Yesung bakal terus kejam kok. Tenang aja. Sampai dia capek sendiri baru berubah ._. Terima kasih udah mereview~ :3

**blackautumn24**: Sama! Itu nenek tua ngomong apa sih? Hye juga gak ngerti! ;A; *ditimpuk* Jangankan kamu ketawa, Hye juga ngakak pas bayangin Yesung ngomong bahasa Inggris wks xD Ini udah lanjut '3')9 Terima kasih sudah mereview~

**oneheartforsuju**: Artinya Apa :3 Aku juga gak ngerti tuh bahasa Sihir *lah* Yeah, Yesung disini ceritanya diam-diam perhatian. Cuek padahal belas kasihannya segede gajah wks. Terima kasih sudah mereview~

**Yuzuki Chaeri**: Halo miss yunivers, suatu kehormatan karena Anda mau membaca ini *lah* Ah, semoga kali ini kata-kata itu gak kecolongan ._. Sip~ Terima kasih sudah mereview :3 Review lagi ya kalo ada kesalahan ^^

**Veeclouds**: Sudah ada di atas~ :3 Yesung dibuat keren sekaligus menyebalkan dicampur sok tua ditambah pengasihan (?) Sengaja dibuat gtu kok ^^ Sebenernya konflik kecilnya udah kelihatan jelas, yaitu Ryeowook berantem mulu sama Yesung *emang itu termasuk konflik?* Karena ini sudah lanjut, review lagi ne kkk~

**hanazawa kay**: terima kasih ^^ Hanya ada sedikit pemberitahuan dari Sesepuh kok~ Review lagi ne ^^

**Aditsyah3424**: Bahasa Kajiurago, udah ada sejak lama sih .-. Yewook momentnya next chap mungkin '-' Gak bisa janji juga ._. *sok buat penasaran (?)* Ne, terima kasih sudah mereview :3

**Ryeong721**: Aigoo Hye kehilangan kata2 masa buat balas *ceritanya terharu* Ini udah dilanjut~ Terima kasih sudah mereview :3

**Guest**: Terima kasih~ Ini sudah lanjut ^^

** 1**: Hayo, sudah kejawab semua 'kan diatas? :3 Ini sudah lanjut. Terima kasih sudah mereview ^^

**kiki craft**: Yesung emang dari sononya dingin. Ntar kalo Wookie kabur baru tahu rasa x) Wah, terima kasih :3 Ini sudah lanjut~

Cha, sudah semua dibales. Last, mind to review? :)


	4. My Contractor

Everytime You Kissed Me

Author: Park Hyesung

Cast: Yesung x Ryeowook

Kyuhyun x Sungmin

And other cast

Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Action?, Friendship

Rate: T

Warning: Yaoi, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai, alur kecepatan

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama para cast. Ini hanya sebuah fiksi belaka, harap tak mempercayai terlalu dalam fiksi ini. Tidak suka pair / cast? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini. Terima kasih

.

.

.

Episode IV

My Contractor

.

.

.

Suasana malam musim dingin sangat terasa dengan hawa menusuknya. Satu-satunya tempat yang paling hangat adalah di dalam rumah yang hangat akan kasih sayang keluarga.

Namun di dalam rumah bercat putih, seputih salju yang sedang turun, suara-suara berisik antara wajan dan spatula begitu memekikkan telinga. Sampai-sampai seseorang yang berada di kamar dengan pintu tertutup rapat dapat mendengarnya.

Lantas orang itu turun menuju dapur, siap mengomeli suara berisik yang menggangu ketenangannya. Tahu-tahu ia berdecak frustasi saat hidungnya menangkap bau sedap makanan hangat. Dan itu berasal dari dapur. Seketika perutnya berbunyi, minta diisi.

Kim Yesung menyender di sisi pintu dapur dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Memperhatikan secara seksama cara memasak Ryeowook di depan kompor yang panas. Senyum mengembang di wajah tampannya.

'Rupanya dia pintar memasak. Lihai juga tangannya itu.' Komentarnya dalam hati. Kalau ia mengatakannya terang-terangan, entah bagaimana reaksi Ryeowook.

Ia tidak mau sifat kekanakkan Ryeowook muncul saat mendengar pujiannya. Yesung cukup puas melihat sisi 'dewasa' saat _namja_ itu sedang memasak.

'Kurasa tak begitu buruk ber'kontrak' dengannya.' Batinnya lagi.

Ryeowook tampak asyik dengan masakannya, bahkan bersenandung kecil. Sama sekali tak menyadari aura kehadiran Yesung. Ia membayangkan bagaimana reaksi bahagia orang-orang yang memakan masakannya.

Terlintas di benaknya sosok sang Ibu yang tersenyum saat memakan masakannya, atau bahkan ekspresi Ibunya yang antusias saat memuji masakannya.

Rasanya bernostalgia itu menyenangkan. Ia rindu sosok Ibu yang selalu berada disisinya.

Kali ini Ryeowook tersenyum tipis, menimbulkan rasa heran pada Yesung. 'Apa dia sudah gila? Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?' Batinnya jengkel.

Kim Ryeowook memutar pengatur kompor menjadi _off_, mengusap pelipisnya yang dipenuhi keringat dan berputar menuju rak piring yang tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Hoi." Ryeowook terkesiap, hampir mengeluarkan pekikkan kalau saja otaknya tidak cepat merespon siapa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Ka-kau..." _Namja_ manis itu berdeham, berusaha mengembalikan suara tenangnya. "Sedang apa disini?"

Yesung menggidikkan bahu. "Siapa yang tahu?" Sahutnya cuek, tidak benar-benar ingin menjawabnya.

Ryeowook mendelik kesal, berjalan menuju rak piring, mengiraukan keberadaan Yesung. Sepasang obsidian tersebut hanya mengekori kemana perginya _namja_ itu. Setelahnya, tak ada yang membuka suara selama Ryeowook menyusun piring di atas meja dan menuangkan nasi goreng ke dalamnya.

Yesung beranjak dari tempatnya, duduk di salah satu kursi. "Kyuhyun dan Sungmin belum pulang, untuk apa kau memasak bagian mereka juga?"

Ryeowook menggantung apronnya di gantungan dekat pintu. "Kupikir sebentar lagi mereka akan pulang." Lalu ia duduk berhadapan dengan Yesung.

"Aku tidak yakin. Mereka bisa pulang tengah malam nanti." Yesung mengambil sendok, menyuapkan makanan ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Perasaan tidak tenang mengantuinya sejak tadi, dan hal itu datang kembali setelah sempat teralih dengan kegiatan masak Ryeowook.

Apa mereka baik-baik saja? Sudah lebih dari lima jam setengah mereka di luar sana. Apa mereka makan di luar jadinya pulang larut? Apa perlu selama itu untuk ber'kontrak' dengan Sungmin? Pertanyaan semacam itu berkecamuk secara berulang-ulang, membuat _mood_ Yesung semakim terperosot jatuh.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal makanan–" Ryeowook mengunyah makanannya sebelum melanjutkan. "–aku ingin bertanya Franca bisa makan apa. Secara aku tidak pernah mengurus naga sebelumnya. Tapi setelah kucari, Franca tidak ada di manapun. Kau melihatnya?"

Yesung terdiam, mengingat-ingat. "Tidak. Aku sejak tadi di kamar." Balasnya.

Ryeowook mengangguk lesu, kembali makan dalam keheningan. Yesung sendiri juga sibuk dengan pikirannya. Masih bertanya-tanya tentang kepergian Kyuhyun.

Cho Kyuhyun yang ia kenal sekarang berbeda dengan yang dulu. Saat Yesung bertemu dengannya pertama kali, anak itu tegar dan sok dekat padanya. Dia anak yang manis, sedikit keras kepala saat masih berumur fisik delapan tahun. Dan juga kesepian sebagai anak yang baru dibangkitkan dari kematian.

Sesepuh saat itu memang suka mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun karena dia sering menyendiri. Pernah dulu Yesung meninggalkan Kyuhyun sewaktu bermain petak umpet demi anak itu menghilang darinya, dan hal itu berakhir saat Kyuhyun ditemukan terhanyut di sungai hingga berapa kilometer jauhnya.

Selama merawatlah, Yesung mengerti beratnya hidup Kyuhyun. Awalnya ia bersungut mendapat hukuman merawat Kyuhyun yang tengah sakit terluka namun sekarang ia mengerti bagaimana Kyuhyun menyayanginya walaupun dulu Yesung membencinya.

Kyuhyun melihat Yesung kesepian, dan dia tidak ingin Yesung kecil kesepian seperti yang ia alami selama ini. Ia mencoba segala cara agar _namja_ beriris kelam itu tertawa sekalipun dia harus terluka.

Adegan dramatis yang tidak pantas dilakukan anak kecil, seperti itulah nama _moment_ yang diberikan Kyuhyun ketika membicarakan cerita lama awal dekatnya mereka.

"Yesung-ah..." Suara samar terdengar, memecahkan lamunan seorang penyihir bersenjata rantai tersebut.

Kim Yesung menghentikan gerakan tangannya, mletakkan kembali sendoknya. Sorot matanya berubah serius, memasang telinganya lebih tajam. Ia berhenti makan selama beberapa saat.

_Namja_ manis di dapannya terundang untuk tidak terheran-heran. "Kenapa berhen–"

"Sst!" Yesung membungkam bibirnya dengan tangan. "Aku minta kau diam." Bisiknya terdengar berat.

"Yesung-_ah_..." Suara samar itu terdengar semakin jelas.

Manik Ryeowook yang sebelumnya membulat makin membesar mendengar suara serak itu. Bibirnya ingin berkata, tapi Yesung semakin menekan tangannya.

"Kau duduk disini. Jangan kemana-mana." Perintah Yesung tegas, menarik perlahan tangannya. Berjalan keluar dapur, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika Ryeowook mendengus.

"Kau menyuruhku disini? Bagaimana jika orang-orang yang mengincarku masuk melalui jendela? Bisa saja suara samar tadi hanya pengalihan konsentrasimu dalam menjagaku." Penjelasan lancar Ryeowook membuat keningnya berkerut.

"Hei... Darimana kau mendengar kalimat itu?" Sewot Yesung. "Kau membuat ini terlihat sulit, tahu."

Ryeowook nyengir. Ini hanyalah alasan mengada-ngada agar Yesung mengajaknya ikut. Dia penasaran akan suara bisikkan tadi.

"Cih. Ya sudah. Kau ikut aku." Yesung melanjutkan langkahnya lagi. Kali ini disusul Ryeowook dari belakang.

Alih-alih suara panggilan itu makin jelas terdengar di balik pintu utama rumah. Bahkan nama Ryeowook juga dipanggil-panggil.

"Aku harap penjelasan konyolmu tidak jadi kenyataan." Komentar Yesung. Tangannya terbuka ke belakang, memunculkan sebuah tombak yang tajam ujungnya.

Ryeowolk bergidik ngeri sesaat melihat posisi Yesung yang berjaga-jaga seperti orang yang ingin memburu begitu menakutkan. Ditambah lagi tombak itu muncul di depannya.

"Yesung-ah... Tolong aku..." Demi apapun, Yesung kaget mendengar itu. Suara _bass_ yang mengiringi kalimat tadi begitu jelas mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Kyuhyun?!" Pekiknya tertahan. Melempar tombaknya asal bahkan tak peduli Ryeowook hampir tertancap gara-garanya.

Yesung membuka pintu panik, hingga terdengar debumam keras antara pintu dan dinding. "Kyuhyun!" _Namja_ tampan itu langsung bersimpuh, menaruh kepala orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik sendiri ke pahanya.

Disamping tubuh penuh luka Kyuhyun, terdapat Sungmin yang terbaring lemah. Luka juga menghiasi seisi tubuh _namja_ tersebut. Teras rumah mereka jadi bersimbah darah karenanya.

Kim Ryeowook menutup mulutnya yang menganga kaget. "Ya Tuhan. Apa yang terjadi disini?!" Ia menghampiri Sungmin, menepuk pipinya agar sadar.

"Sungmin... Sungmin-_ah_... Kau baik-baik saja?" Tangannya mendorong tubuh Sungmin, membaliknya menjadi terlentang.

"Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun! Kau bisa mendengarku 'kan? Ada apa denganmu? Apa yang terjadi hah?" Tanya Yesung tak sabar sekaligus panik. Otaknya tak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini.

"Cih! Siapa yang berani berbuat seperti ini pada _dongsaeng_-ku?!"

Kyuhyun terbatuk keras, tangannya hampir terangkat menyentuh kepalan tangan Yesung namun terjatuh. "Hyu-_hyung_... Cepat minta bantuan.. Uhuk... Minta bantuan Franca." Suara indahnya tercekat, nafasnya tak kalah tercekat juga.

Dengan terburu-buru Yesung masuk meninggalkan Ryeowook yang terlihat _shock_. Memanggil-manggil nama Franca beberapa kali dengan keras. Tapi tak ada sahutan sama sekali dari naga kecil tersebut.

"Franca! Franca! Sebenarnya kau dimana hah? Jangan membuatku marah!" Sudah hampir kelima belas kalinya Yesung berteriak tapi tetap tak ada jawaban.

Khawatir semakin menyeruak, bayangan-bayangan samar akan kematian Kyuhyun muncul dalam benaknya. Ia menggeleng, berusaha menepis pemikiran bodoh itu.

"Franca! Aku tidak sedang bermain-main! Kalau kau mendengarku, cepat panggil perawatan medis dari dunia Sihir. Sekarang! Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dalam keadaan buruk!" Yesung berlari keluar lagi.

Dia tidak bisa pergi ke dunia Sihir sekarang, itu hanya membuang banyak waktu. Satu-satunya yang bisa paling cepat ke sana hanyalah maskot mereka, Franca.

Keadaan semakin buruk disana. Kyuhyun semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah, tak ayal titik-titik cahaya sihir keluar dari lukanya, menguap hilang bersamaan hembusan nafas yang kian pendek. Yesung berdecak, kepalanya mendadak pusing melihat semua ini.

"Ryeowook, cepat bawa Sungmin ke dalam." Perintah Yesung, menaruh salah satu lengan Kyuhyun di lehernya kemudian menariknya berdiri pelan-pelan. Erangan pilu terlontar begitu saja disetiap gerakan.

Tidak ada sahutan. Yesung berdecak sekali lagi, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ryeowook, siap melontarkan omelan bencinya. Namun ia menelan kembali kata-kata yang ingin di keluarkannya.

Ryeowook menangis dalam diam. Matanya menatap nanar luka-luka Sungmin, tampaknya masih _shock_. Tak ada yang aneh selama darah mengalir dari sana, tapi jika diperhatikan baik-baik, tubuhnya bukan berisi daging-daging seperti manusia umumnya melainkan batu.

Tidak sampai disana saja, Yesung dikejutkan lagi oleh tangan Ryeowook yang terulur menyentuh salah satu sayatan kecil di tubuh Sungmin, sepertinya reflek dan tidak sadar akan tindakannya. Sebersit cahaya menerangi dan menghilangkan sayatan itu dengan sempurna.

Yesung menelan ludahnya, sedikit _shock_. Kini dia bisa menguasai dirinya walau belum sepenuhnya. "Ryeowook!" Panggilnya sekali lagi. _Namja_ manis itu tersentak dibuatnya, seperti baru sadar dari dunianya sendiri.

"Jangan melamun! Bawa Sungmin ke dalam!"

.

.

.

Dokter muda melepas sarung tangannya kemudian menghadap pada Yesung yang bersandar di dinding kamar Kyuhyun. Pria tinggi berjas putih tersebut berjalan menghampiri Yesung.

"Beruntung dia sudah ber'kontrak' dengan manusia keturunan medusa itu. Seandainya belum, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya sekarang." Jelas dokter tersebut, menepuk lengan Yesung.

Yesung menghela nafas. "Jadi kekuatan Sungmin sudah diserap setengah olehnya? Hebat sekali efek 'kontrak' itu."

Pria itu tersenyum tipis. "Bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Maksud dari 'kontrak' itu sendiri selain para penyihir harus menjaga mereka, kekuatan manusia berjiwa langka itu bisa berpindah pada penyihir. Menyegel setengah kekuatan mereka."

"Pantas saja Kyuhyun masih bisa bertahan." Yesung mengangguk. Melirik Sungmin yang tidur di tempat tidur sebelah Kyuhyun. Tempat tidur itu ia ambil dari kamar Ryeowook dan sekaligus memperluas kamar Kyuhyun sejenak agar lebih mudah mengurus keduanya.

Sepertinya ia akan membiarkan Sungmin tidur disini untuk kedepannya.

Dokter muda bernama Siwon tersebut mundur beberapa langka. Bersiap menciptakan portal sihir. "Kondisi mereka bisa pulih benar besok. Tolong jangan bangunkan mereka selama sihir _healing_-ku bekerja."

Beberapa detik kemudian, Siwon sudah menghilang. Meninggalkan Yesung menghela nafas. Kembali, obsidiannya mengamati tubuh Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang terkapar tak berdaya di atas tidur.

Luka-luka bekas sayatan maupun bekas senjata tajam sudah lenyap. Siwon memang pantas mendapat gelar sebagai dokter termuda yang menguasai banyak mantra penyembuh. Harusnya ia berterima kasih pada teman dekatnya tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal teman dekat, sebenarnya kemana Franca?" Gumamnya kesal. Ia membuka pintu, menutupnya kemudian mencari keberadaan Ryeowook. Ia tidak ingin repot-repot mencari Franca, lebih enak menyuruh Ryeowook saja.

"Ryeowook, kau disana?" Panggilnya pelan sebelum masuk ke dalam dapur.

"_Mian ne _aku cuma bisa memberi baju itu. Nanti kalau Kyuhyun sudah sembuh aku janji akan meminta dia sihirkan baju untukmu."

Alis Yesung bertaut, heran mendegar ucapan monolog milik Ryeowook. "Apa dia sudah gila saking _shock_-nya tadi?" Gumamnya lagi tanpa sadar.

Bunyi sendok beradu dengan piring terdengar setelah suara kekehan perempuan.

Tunggu dulu. Perempuan?

Yesung melangkah cepat memasuki dapur. Betapa kagetnya ia melihat seorang anak kecil tengah makan dengan pakaian lelaki yang kebesaran. Ryeowook dan anak kecil itu juga menatapnya balik dengan sorot kaget.

Ryeowook meletakkan sendok yang hendak ia suapkan pada anak perempuan itu. Dan membuka suara, "Kau sudah selesai? Bagaimana keadaan mereka?"

Yesung melotot tak percaya. Dia kalah cepat memberi pertanyaan. "Mereka baik-baik saja." Memberi jeda sejenak, lantas berteriak. "Dan siapa anak itu? Kenapa dia disini?! Hei, kau tidak bisa membawa sembarang orang masuk! Apalagi kau bilang soal sihir padanya!"

Anak perempuan berumur sekitar sepuluh tahun itu memiringkan kepala bingung. "Yesung-_ah_, kenapa kau marah-marah? Padahal Ryeowook sudah berbaik hati mau meminjamkan bajunya padaku."

Seketika Yesung membeku di tempat, ia tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Suara yang dikeluarkan anak perempuan itu tidak asing. "F-Franca?! Kau– Bagaimana kau bisa menjelma jadi manusia begini?!"

Franca yang kini tengah menjadi sosok anak kecil itu merengut. Berpaling sebentar pada _namja_ mungil di sisi lain meja. "Ryeowook-_ah_, sekarang aku mengerti perasaanmu ketika Yesung berteriak tak jelas seperti ini." Ujarnya jujur.

Ryeowook terkekeh, membenarkan kata Franca. "_Aigoo_, polosnya sama seperti anak manusia pada umumnya."

"Tunggu dulu." Yesung mengembalikan topik ke awal. "Daritadi kau kemana saja hah? Kupanggil tidak dijawab. Kau sengaja?"

"Kenapa menuduhku seperti itu?" Franca tidak terima. "Yesung _oppa_... Aku ini sedang menjelma jadi manusia. Tadi aku terlalu panik jadinya susah mengucapkan mantra apalagi menjawab sahutan _oppa_. Bisa dimengerti?"

"Aku saja terburu-buru pergi ke dunia Sihir sampai lupa tidak pakai pakaian. Untung saja tidak ada yang lihat."

"Ukh..." Yesung meringis. "Caramu memanggilku itu menggelikan."

'Itu membuatku teringat dengan seseorang.'

"Menggelikan? Aku rasa aku melakukan hal yang benar. Umurku sekarang sepuluh tahun. Wajarkan aku memanggilmu dengan sopan, _oppa_." Franca mengerling padanya.

Yesung bergidik ngeri. "Hentikan. Itu menjijikkan."

"Ryeowook _oppa_, apa aku salah memanggilnya '_oppa_'?" Franca bertanya dengan wajah -sok- _innocent_ pada Ryeowook.

"_Anou_..." _Namja_ mungil itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Sebenarnya terdengar aneh. Tapi ini demi kesopananmu sebagai anak kecil jadi kupikir benar-benar saja."

Franca menepuk tangannya sekali. "Bagus. Aku juga tidak ingin seperti ini terus. Hanya saat-saat jadi manusia saja aku akan memanggil kalian '_oppa_'. Aku ingin kembali menjadi naga. Aku merasa seperti balita, tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar, memegang benda pun sulit."

"Eits, sabar sebentar." Yesung menarik Franca yang sudah bersiap merentangkan tangan. "Kenapa kau bisa jadi manusia? Mantra 'berubah' seperti ini 'kan sulit untuk ukuranmu."

"Oh, soal itu." Franca menarik tangannya yang di pegang Yesung, kasar. "Sesepuh yang memberikan sihir ini. Dia bilang kalau aku ingin keluar rumah, aku harus jadi manusia. Aku bisa ditangkap kalau ada yang tahu aku ini seekor naga."

"Pantas saja Sesepuh membuat pelindung sihir. Apa itu yang tidak bisa membuatmu keluar tadi pagi?" Franca mengangguk sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Yesung.

"_Araseo_. Cepat kembali." Perintah Yesung. "Dan, tolong tinggalkan kami berdua setelahnya. Aku ingin bicara padanya." Obsidiannya melirik Ryeowook yang tersentak kaget.

Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada mereka?, Batinnya cemas. Ia kepikiran Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Franca mengangguk lagi. Merentangkan kedua tangan pendeknya ke samping sembari menggumamkan, "_Endisti faliti untis ladiris. Rondi nus fagi mus lekta nontiras_." Sekejap dapur disilaukan cahaya putih.

Bocah kecil itu kini kembali menjadi naga, mengepakkan sayapnya untuk keluar dari timbunan baju Ryeowook. "Ryeowook, terima kasih makanannya. Buatanmu memang yang terbaik." Puji Franca sebelum terbang keluar dapur menyisakan Ryeowook dan Yesung.

Yesung mendengus. Entah kenapa mendadak kesal mendengar Franca memuji Ryeowook. "Nah, kau simpan pisau dimana?" Matanya menatap tajam pada _namja_ manis itu.

Ryeowook mendesis. "Tolong jangan menatapku seperti itu." Ia mundur selangkah. "Untuk apa menanyakan pisau?"

"Sudah cepat katakan saja. Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu." Gusar Yesung, tidak suka menunggu.

"Ada di laci itu." Ryeowook menunjuk laci di dekat Yesung. Ia segera mengambilnya tanpa basa-basi, kemudian memunggungi Ryeowook yang menatapnya penasaran.

Alis _namja_ manis itu bertaut, tidak mengerti. Ia ingin bertanya tapi ia sudah tahu pasti jawaban Yesung yang nantinya akan berbunyi 'Bukan urusanmu'.

"Kemari." Yesung berbalik, menggepalkan tangan kanannya kuat, mengulurkannya lurus ke arah Ryeowook. "Genggam tanganku dalam sekali gerak."

Ryeowook semakin tidak mengerti. "Untuk apa?"

"Kenapa kau banyak bertanya _sih_? Pegang saja." Yesung menyentak kecil tangannya, menegaskan bahwa dia benar-benar harus memegangnya sekarang.

Ryeowook mengulur tangannya ragu namun Yesung langsung memeggenggamnya dengan tangan kanan tersebut. Sensasi basah dan lengket melekat pada indra peraba Ryeowook.

Denyut tangan Yesung begitu terasa, ia pikir Yesung tak akan melepaskannya untuk waktu dekat. Rasanya hangat. Mengusik degupan jantungnya yang semula tenang.

Yesung tersenyum samar, puas dengan teori yang ia dapatkan. Luka sayatan yang ia buat di telapak tangan semakin lama makin tertutup.

"Berarti kekuatan tersembunyinya _healing_. Prosesnya masih lama, apa karena belum bisa di kontrol atau karena belum ber'kontrak'?" Gumam Yesung kecil, memastikan Ryeowook tidak mendengarnya sama sekali.

"Hei, Ryeowook." Panggil Yesung, mengeratkan jabatan tangan keduanya.

Ryeowook tersentak, gugup. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan seiring waktu, ditambah lagi suara berat Yesung memanggilnya. Ia rasa wajahnua memerah tanpa sebab.

"N-_ne_?"

'Astaga, kenapa jadi malu-malu kucing begini?' Pekik Yesung berbatin. 'Nilai _plus_ untuk membuat kontrak.'

"Ah, _ani_. Sekarang kau bisa lepaskan tanganmu." Yesung melepasnya dengan lembut. "Pastikan kau mencuci tanganmu sampai bersih."

Ia meninggalkan Ryeowook secepat mungkin, menuju kamar mandi. Yesung yakin kalau pemuda itu akan segera berteriak, mempertanyakan darah apa yang membasahi tangannya.

Tepat perkiraan Yesung, Ryeowook menatap nanar tangannya sendiri. Jijik dengan darah, dia tidak suka dengan warna merah itu. "A-apa yang dilakukannya?" Gumamnya bergetar.

"Dia menyayat tangannya sendiri?" Ia menatap pisau yang terjatuh dengan sedikit darah yang menempel.

Berjalan linglung ke tempat cuci piring untuk membersihkannya. Sedikit berdecak, sadar akan kepergian Yesung yang terkesan terburu-buru.

"Kim Yesung! Kau sudah gila ya?!" Seru Ryeowook sebal.

.

.

.

"Yesung, aku punya kabar baik dan kabar buruk untukmu." Alis Yesung terangkat saat bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun setelah membuka pintu kamarnya.

Yesung menginginkan hiburan pada pagi hari, semisal melihat wajah jengkel Ryeowook, bukannya mendapat kabar Kyuhyun yang ia tebak menyebalkan. Ia sangat lelah.

"Kabar buruknya, Key dan Yuri bangkit untuk kedua kalinya. Ia berhasil menyerangku kemarin."

"Aku susah tahu soal itu. Kemarin dia memberikan surat peringatan padaku. Dan tidak kusangka mereka akan menyerangmu duluan."

"Sudah kuduga." Desis Kyuhyun. "Kabar baiknya, aku sudah ber'kontrak' dengan Sungmin. Dia tak sengaja lepas kendali saat melihatku babak belur dan menjadikan beberapa benda di sekitar menjadi batu hanya dengan memandangnya."

"Tidak itu saja, saat ia memegang kaki Yuri, kedua kaki itu menjadi batu. Coba saja mereka tidak berhasil kabur, aku yakin mereka sudah jadi batu."

"Kau juga harus tahu. Kau tidak mati karena kekuatan Sungmin separuhnya di dalam tubuhmu." Cetus Yesung, melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Pria itu melanjutkan, "Daging-daging dalam tubuhnya terganti oleh batu sehingga dia tidak bisa mati semudah menghancurkan kacang. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Dengan kata lain aku sudah menyegel kekuatannya sehingga daya tubuhku juga sepertinya."

"Tapi bukan berarti kita bisa santai saja jika sedang bertarung. Ngomong-ngomong, apa lambang 'kontrak'mu?"

Kyuhyun melorotkan piyama bagian bahu kiri yang ia pakai. Terpampang gambar sebuah botol wine yang lumayan besar.

"Botol wine? Hebat." Komentarnya pendek.

"Aku rasa ini akan menyenangkan." Balas Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Kapan kau akan ber'kontrak' dengannya?"

Yesung menguap sekali, reflek menutup mulutnya dengan tangan ketika terbuka. "Secepat yang kubisa. Beritahu aku tentangnya. Semua yang kau tahu. Akan susah merayunya kalau aku tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Sekarang? Bersemangat sekali kau."

"Tentu saja sekarang." Tegas Yesung. "Sehabis ini aku mau bersiap-siap. Takkan kubiarkan anak itu melihatku sekarang."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, memperhatikan piyama awan putih yang ber-_background_ warna biru langit. "Coba saja Ryeowook melihatmu seperti ini. _Aigoo_, kau jauh lebih imut. Padahal kau suka pakaian hitam tapi bisa memilih piyama seperti ini."

"Jangan bercanda, cepat beritahu aku."

_Namja_ tinggi tersebut menggeleng pelan. "Kau sungguh kasar dan menuntut, _hyung_." Namun senyum licik mengembang di bibirnya.

"Ah, aku butuh bantuan Sungmin juga."

.

.

.

Satu hari terlewatkan begitu saja, berjalan seperti biasa. Sungmin selalu menempel pada Kyuhyun bagaikan sebuah magnet paska acara 'kontrak' mereka. Sungmin pikir Kyuhyun menyukainya, jadi ia berusaha menambahkan perhatiannya dan juga cintanya.

Sedangkan Ryeowook, seharian hanya merasa bosan. _Badmood_. Di sekolah tak ada yang mengajaknya bicara, kecuali Sungmin yang beberapa kali bertanya soal pelajaran dan perintah-perintah menyebalkan lagi dia kalah populer dengan tiga orang itu.

Ia juga belum sepenuhnya lupa dengan kejadian semalam. Saat ia ingin menanyakannya pada Yesung, pria itu malah pergi dengan Kyuhyun -tentu saja Sungmin juga ikut- atau bahkan mengacuhkannya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa menghela nafas terus?" Sungmin bertanya tepat ketika ia menghembus nafas kedua puluh kalinya sejak di ruang tengah. Matanya memang fokus ke acara yang ditayangkan televisi, tapi pikirannya melayang-layang entah kemana.

"_Ani_, aku baik-baik saja." Ryeowook mengelak. Menggeser tubuhnya agar Sungmin bisa duduk.

"Kau yakin? Tampangmu kusut sejak tadi pagi." Sungmin mengambil remote, mengganti saluran.

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Kau tidak bersama Kyuhyun?"

"_Ani_, Tuan sedang bersama Yesung di halaman belakang. Mungkin sedang menggeruk salju."

"Konyol sekali." Komentar Ryeowook, tertawa aneh. "Jika itu Yesung, pasti dia sedang tidur sekarang. Aku jadi berpikir dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu disana."

Sungmin berdeham. "Kau bersikap seperti mengenalnya luar dalam."

"Aku hanya menebak saja. Yesung tipe orang yang suka memerintah, jadi aku percaya jika Yesung akan menyuruhku dibanding melakukannya sendiri." Ryeowook mengambil jeruk di meja, mengupasnya dengan cepat.

Sungmin menepuk tangannya sekali. Teringat sesuatu yang bagus untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kau sudah melihat Franca jadi manusia? _Omona_, dia lucu sekali!"

"Ah, _ne_. Kemarin aku sudah melihatnya. Dia memakai bajuku." Timpal Ryeowook. Jarinya mengapit sebuah kupasan jeruk ke dalam mulutnya, menyodorkannya pada Sungmin agar ia ikut makan.

Sungmin mengambilnya, memakannya. "Sepertinya kemarin aku terlalu lama tidur. Aku lupa bagaimana aku bisa tidur senyenyak itu setelah puas berpergian dengan Tuan Kyuhyun."

Kening Ryeowook berkerut sempurna. "Kau... lupa?" Satu tebakan muncul dalam benaknya, 'Dia punya penyakit amnesia mendadak kali ya?'

"_Ne_. Saat aku bangun, aku sudah ada di tempat tidur sebelah Tuan Kyuhyun. Yesung memang tahu apa keinginanku selama ini. Dia juga membiarkanku tidur dengan Tuan Kyuhyun sedangkan kau dan Yesung tidur sendiri-sendiri."

Ryeowook menghela nafas melihat Sungmin senyam-senyum sendiri. Dan _namja_ disampingnya cukup tersindir. "_Omo_, kenapa kau menghela nafas lagi? Kau tidak suka ya aku ada di dekat Tuan Kyuhyun?"

"Bu-bukan begitu." Ryewook cepat-cepat mengoreksi ketika wajah sedih Sungmin mulai tampak. "Aku hanya iri kenapa hubungan kalian begitu baik."

'Akhirnya!' Batin Sungmin senang. "Ei~ Hubungan kalian juga baik setahuku." Balasnya.

"Kau keliru. Kalau bertengkar terus apa bisa dinamakan 'hubungan baik'?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Setidaknya kalian bertengkar karena perhatian satu sama lain. Lalu hubungan kalian juga erat gara-gara bertengkar."

"Aku rasa kau benar-benar salah paham." Ryeowook menyubit pipi Sungmin gemas. Apa amnesia benar-benar bisa membuatnya sepolos ini?

"Aku baru mengenalnya beberapa hari, seminggu saja belum. Kau bisa membayangkan hubungan kita seperti kucing-tikus gara-gara sikapnya yang kelewat kejam padaku." Sahut Ryeowook akhirnya.

Sungmin melepas tangan Ryeowook dari pipinya. "Berarti keluhanmu terhadap Yesung hanya sikapnya yang keterlaluan kejamnya ya? Baiklah, aku akan sampaikan keluhanmu sekarang."

"Tu-tunggu! Kau mau kemana?" Ryeowook berniat menghentikannya. Sayang, Sungmin sudah duluan berdiri dan melangkah keluar ruang tengah.

_Namja_ manis itu mendesis. "Jangan bilang dia benar-benar akan menyampaikan kata-kataku."Tangannya memijat kening, pening. "Mampus saja kalau Yesung menganggapnya sebagai ejekan dan malah mengejekku. Diakan pintar mencari kesalahan orang lain, sensitif pula."

"Siapa yang sensitif?" Suara baritone mengagetkannya dari belakang. Ryeowook memekik, segera berdiri dan menatap Yesung di belakang. Agak mundur beberapa langkah.

"Sejak kapan kau di sana?!" Yesung menggidikkan bahu, memasang wajah santai miliknya. "Yang pasti dari kau menyebut namaku, aku sudah ada di sini."

"K-kau mendengar semuanya?" Ryeowook menelan ludah, takut Yesung akan memarahinya. Tapi jawaban yang ia terima adalah anggukan kepala Yesung dan kalimat, "Aku tidak tuli, tapi ku biarkan kali ini. Aku sedang tidak semangat meledekmu."

_Hah? _

"Aku rasa ada yang salah dengan otakmu." Celetuk Ryeowook spontan. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan saat menyadarinya.

_Oh, tidak. Dia pasti marah._

"Jika kujawab iya, maukah kau memeriksanya?" Sepasang _caramel_ membulat lebar. Tidak percaya apa yang ia dengarkan tadi. Seharusnya Yesung marah-marah sekarang, tapi kenapa malah menantangnya?

Wajahnya yang begitu santai masih berposisi membungkuk di atas sandaran sofa, menempatkan kedua tangannya terlipat di sana. Obsidannya yang selalu tajam kini terlihat redup, terkesan sedikit _pervert_.

"Kau tidak habis minum alkohol 'kan?" Pertanyaan mendadak terlontar begitu saja dari bibir plum miliknya.

Yesung tertawa. "Menurutmu begitu? Sayangnya aku tidak bisa minum alkohol, tepatnya tidak boleh." Ujarnya santai, mengitari sisi sofa, kemudian duduk.

Salah satu alis Ryeowook terangkat. "Kau menyeramkan. Apa efek keluhanku padamu berpengaruh besar?"

"Benarkah?" Yesung menepuk sampingnya, menyuruh Ryeowook duduk secara tidak langsung. "Aku ingin merubah sifatku, itu saja."

Dengan ragu Ryeowook mengambil tiga langkah dan duduk di sampingnya. "Aku jadi takut padamu."

"Kalau begitu untuk malam ini saja aku bersikap seperti ini." Putusnya. "Jangan harap kau bisa menlihat hal mustahil ini lagi."

Sekarang Ryeowook sudah bisa rileks sedikit, mengalihkan pandangannya pada tumpukan jeruk yang tertata rapi di atas meja. Ia mengambilnya dan mengupasnya. "Aku tahu." Komentarnya pendek.

Hening melanda selama beberapa saat. Ryeowook memfokuskan diri dengan mengupas jeruk selama batinnya masih bertanya-tanya sedangkan Yesung juga terlihat sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri.

"Hei." Panggil Yesung, memecahkan suasana antara berisiknya suara televisi dan keheningan mereka. "Kau masih menyimpan batu permata dari Kyte?"

Ryeowook memandangnya sejenak, lantas memakan potongan jeruk. "Masih. Mustahil kalau kuhilangkan."

Helaan nafas terdengar, tapi ini bukan berasal dari Ryeowook. "Buang batu itu." Celetuk Yesung, tidak mengalihkan matanya dari televisi yang menyiarkan acara musik.

"Apa katamu?" Ryeowook kini mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya pada Yesung. Batinnya semakin dipenuhi banyak pertanyaan.

"Kubilang, buang batu itu." Ulang Yesung, tersirat ketuntutan dalam nadanya.

"Kenapa? Alasannya apa?" Tanya Ryeowook bergeram. Moodnya mendadak turun hingga dasar, kembali ke _badmood_.

"Aku tidak suka." Balasnya pendek.

"Tunggu dulu." Ryeowook meletakkan jeruknya, menatap tajam Yesung yang sejak tadi tidak teralihkan dari televisi. "Kau tak punya hak menyuruhku seperti ini. Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan 'aku tidak suka' padamu. Kau menyuruhku dan mengejekku di setiap waktu."

"Aku akan berhenti mengejekmu dan menyuruhmu jika kau benar-benar membuang batu itu. Bagaimana?"

"Kau mengancamku ya?"

"Aku tidak mengancammu. Justru aku peduli padamu."

Ryeowook tersentak saat mendengar pernyataan itu. Mata Yesung kini teralih padanya, tepat pada maniknya. Seolah tatapan itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Jantungnya berdegupan kencang. Tatapan itu menyiksanya secara perlahan. Suhu tubuhnya menghangat, padahal suasana di luar dingin berkat salju yang turun.

_Apa aku berlebihan?_

"P-peduli?"

"Kau menyukai Kyte, itu yang aku dengar dari Kyuhyun. Aku jadi sadar kenapa kau berusaha sebisa mungkin berdekatan dengannya sewaktu _party_ kemarin. Tapi kau tak bisa melakukan itu di depanku!"

_Apa_?

Ryeowook menelan ludahnya. Sifat Yesung yang seperti ini malah semakin membuatnya takut. "Sebenarnya kau ingin bilang apa?"

_Namja_ tampan itu menghela nafas gusar, memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Ryeowook namun pemuda itu segera mundur. "Kau belum mengerti juga?"

Dengan sekali gerakan, Yesung meraih pinggang rampingnya. Menariknya mendekat hingga kedua wajah kontras itu berjarak dua puluh senti saja.

Ryeowook memperkirakan jantungnya tak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi jika terus berdetak secepat itu. Hembusan nafas Yesung terasa hangat saat menerpa wajahnya. Pipi berkulit putihnya berhasil dibuat memerah sekarang.

_Aku bisa gila! _Jeritnya dalam hati.

"Terserah kau ingin bilang aku egois atau cemburu padamu, tapi aku benci ketika perasaan menganggu itu datang. Alasan aku mendiamkanmu seharian adalah ini." Bisik Yesung dengan suara _husky_. Ryeowook merinding karenanya.

"Yesung, kau tidak gila 'kan? Apa kepalamu terbentur saat bersama Kyuhyun sebelumnya? Apa kau sadar kalau kau menyatakan cintamu secara tidak langsung?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan suara gemetar.

Yesung tersenyum samar, mendekatkan wajahnya hingga secara reflek Ryeowook memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya _namja_ manis itu salah prediksi jika Yesung ingin menciumnya, melainkan membisikkan sesuatu, tepat di telinganya.

"Aku senang kau masih bisa sedikit bercanda. Sepertinya kau benar-benar berharap kepalaku terbentur ya? Sayang sekali, aku tidak mengalami kejadian semacam itu saat datang ke sini."

Ryeowook mencengkram _sweater_ hitam yang dikenakan Yesung. "Kau mau apa?" Nafasnya tercekat, berbicarapun terasa sulit. Debaran jantungnya tidak kian melambat, ia tidak suka suasana ini.

"Bukannya sudah jelas?" Yesung menjauhkan wajahnya, menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan jahil. Hal itu membuatnya semakin salah tingkah, bahkan matanya tidak bisa berpaling dari obsidian Yesung.

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengikuti kata-kataku yang sebelumnya. Buang permatanya, lupakan Kyte dan tetaplah bersamaku. Kau harus disampingku apapun yang terjadi, sampai aku menyuruhmu pergi. Mengerti?"

Kim Ryeowook mengangguk perlahan. Suara baritone-nya menghipnotis, membuatnya hampir jatuh ke dalam dunia Yesung.

Sial, umpat Ryeowook dalam hati.

Sekali lagi Yesung memajukan wajahnya, menempelkan kedua hidung mereka. Salah satu tangan mungilnya merambat naik, menekan tengkuknya secara perlahan. Menempelkan bibir mereka dan bergerak perlahan di atasnya.

Ryeowook bersumpah jantungnya akan copot kalau Yesung tidak pergi darinya sekarang. Dengan sisa tenaga, ia mendorong dada Yesung. Bernasib sial, lelaki tampan itu malah mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Ryeowook dan menekan tengkuknya semakin dalam. Tubuhnya gemetar seperti anak kecil merasakan sensai geli itu.

Masih bermain lembut, Yesung menghisap kedua belah bibir miliknya. Ryeowook tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Yesung menghimpitnya di antara sandaran sofa dan tubuhnya. Ia tidak ingin membalasnya, tapi bibir itu terus menggodanya.

Sesuatu yang lunak dan basah menjilat garis bibirnya. Menelusuk masuk dengan sedikit paksaan, tapi Ryeowook tak menerimanya begitu saja. Menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat, begitulah perintah otaknya yang terlalu kaget dengan situasi.

Tapi ia mulai kalah, sekarang Yesung melumat bibirnya dengan gerakan lebih cepat. Menekannya sekali lagi agar Ryeowook terpancing oleh kegiatannya sekarang. Dan _namja_ manis itu mulai pasrah, membalas ciuman pertamanya yang diambil oleh lelaki semacam Kim Yesung.

Senyum tercetak di bibir lelaki tampan. Senang karena _namja_ di hadapannya menikmati juga apa yang ia lakukan, bahkan membalasnya. Tanpa ragu Yesung memasukkan lidahnya saat Ryeowook mengerang, membelit benda lunak lainnya tanpa ampun.

Ryeowook sebisa mungkin membalasnya, membiarkan beberapa saliva hasil perbuatannya mengalir keluar hingga dagu. Tangannya mencengkram _sweater_ Yesung untuk melampiaskan hasratnya.

_Namja_ itu, benar-benar gila. Menaklukkan Ryeowook segini mudahnya.

Atau, apa Ryeowook yang bodoh? Dengan mudahnya bisa terbuai dengan perlakuan tak wajar dari orang yang ia tidak suka sejak pertama kali bertemu?

Ciuman itu terlepas karena paksaan dari persedian oksigen yang menipis. Ryeowook terengah-engah dengan saliva yang mengalir keluar hingga leher. Seperti sengaja menggodanya. Dan Yesung menerimanya, menjulurkan lidah panjangnya untuk menjilati saliva itu dari leher hingga sepasang bibir plum yang memerah.

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya erat, seperti sebelumnya. Menikmati apa saja yang diinginkan Yesung agar ia bisa lepas secepat mungkin dari kekangannya.

"Jadi... ikuti kata-kataku tadi. Ini semua demi kebaikanmu juga." Bisik Yesung, beranjak bangun dari tubuh mungil Ryeowook. Berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Ia mengklaim sesuatu sebelum membuka pintu.

"Jangan melawan. Kau itu milikku."

Suara tutupan pintu serasa mengejek perasaan Ryeowook.

.

.

.

Tubuhnya gemetar, hawa panas masih mengelilinginya. Jantungnya belum berdetak juga pelan, dan nafasnya masih terengah-engah.

Perlahan ia tutup wajah mungilnya. Mengutuk Yesung dalam hati.

"A-apa dia belum puas mengejekku terus? Sekarang sudah berani mengolok-ngolok dengan cara ini?" Bibirnya bergumam, bermonolog untuk ketenangan dalam dirinya.

"Sial, maksud kata-katanya tadi... Argh, apa aku harus menelpon rumah sakit jiwa untuknya?"

"Seenaknya saja menyuruhku membuang hadiah dari Kyte dan melupakannya. Dia pikir dia siapa bisa menyuruhku begitu?"

'Tetaplah bersamaku. Kau harus disampingku apapun yang terjadi, sampai aku menyuruhmu pergi.' Kalimat itu terlintas begitu saja dalam benak. Spontan wajahnya terasa hangat, memerah lagi.

"Aku bisa gila." Ryeowook menggeleng cepat, buru-buru menepis tuntutan aneh Yesung.

'Kau itu milikku.' _Caramel_nya semakin terpejam erat, bisikan itu...

"Sial!" Umpat Ryeowook. Degup jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"Kim Yesung, _neo miccheoseo_!"

.

.

.

Yesung menutup pintu, bersender, kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya keras-keras. Sekarang sikapnya tidak berbeda dari anak kecil yang habis berlari. Ia jatuh terduduk karena lemas.

"Cho Kyuhyun, lihatlah hasil kerja idemu." Geramnya sebal. Menutup setengah wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Lidahnya menjilat permukaan bibir, menyesap bekas-bekas saliva.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan ini sejak kepergian Yukari. Tapi ini jauh lebih manis." Senyum menyeringai mengembang. "Tidak ada salahnya juga, aku akan menikmati setiap gerak-geriknya mulai sekarang."

"Sepertinya aku harus menarik kata-kataku sebelumnya pada Sesepuh. Ryeowook memang _namja_ yang spesial." Ia berdiri perlahan, agak linglung karena kesemutan. Berjalan menaiki tangga untuk mencapai kamarnya.

"Kim Yesung, _neo miccheosseo_!" Langkahnya terhenti, suara tenor itu terdengar nyaring meskipun pintu ruang tengah tertutup.

Lagi-lagi senyum mengembang. "Ah, kau yang membuatku gila, sayang." Kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

**.**

**KyuMin's Room**

Suara derit menandakan pintu terbuka. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama terlonjak akan kehadiran Franca.

"Bagaimana? Kau berhasil merekamnya?" Franca mengangguk pelan, tangan mungilnya bergetar memegang kamera.

"A-aku tidak tahu kalau Yesung menyeramkan." Ujarnya lalu merubah bentuk menjadi perempuan kecil, setidaknya ia sudah melatih agar pakaian yang ia kenakan tidak lepas dari tubuhnya saat menjadi naga. "Seperti _tsundere_."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Sini, kemarikan." Ia meraih kameranya dan menontonnya dengan Sungmin. Sedangkan Franca duduk di tepi ranjang dengan ekspresi sulit diartikan.

Lucunya, disaat Franca merasa was-was dengan sifat menyeramkan Yesung, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin malah tertawa puas melihat hasil kerja Yesung pada Ryeowook.

"Franca, terima kasih sudah mau melakukannya. Sihir penghilang wujud ternyata habis tepat waktu ya." Ujar Sungmin setelah menontonnya. Wajahnya bersemu merah, entah karena apa.

Franca mengangguk. "Yesung menyeramkan." Desisnya lagi. Ia jadi takut kalau Yesung bisa melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Atau jangan-jangan Yesung tahu kalau tadi dia juga di ruang tengah?

"Tenang saja, Yesung tidak akan tahu." Hibur Kyuhyun, seperti bisa membaca pikiran Franca. "Tapi aku terkejut melihat Yesung yang seperti ini. Aktingnya memang bagus. Kukira dia akan gugup atau bagaimana."

"Cara berciumannya semakin ganas saja setelah kelepasan melakukannya dengan Yukari." Lanjut Kyuhyun diselingi tawa kecil.

"Heh? Yukari? Dia pernah melakukannya dengan Yukari?!" Pekik Franca.

"_Ne_. Memang dasar Yukari itu kelewat manja, bisa-bisanya menggoda Yesung."

"Siapa itu Yukari?" Celetuk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun merangkulnya, berbisik. "Dia adik kesayangan Yesung. Lebih lanjutnya, kau harus mendengarnya sendiri dari mulut Yesung."

Sungmin menggidikkan bahu. "Baiklah, terserah kata Tuan."

"Cha, kalau gitu kita latihan sekarang." Kyuhyun menyihir kameranya, meletakkannya dalam lemari. "Aku akan melatih membuat daun jadi batu. Itu hal termudah yang bisa kau lakukan saat ini."

"Aku tidak ikut. Mau tidur." Franca merubah bentuknya lagi, berbaring nyaman di ranjang Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menatapnya sebentar. "_Jalja, _Franca_. Have a sweet dream_." Bisik _namja_ bergigi kelinci tersebut sebelum menutup pintu.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Hye rasa chap ini absurd banget -_- Intinya sih pengen bikin cara proses 'kontrak' tapi kayaknya malah lebih kelawak, lebih keperubahan Yesung yang kelewat drastis. Awalnya setting tempat proses 'kontrak' itu pengennya di teras rumah eh mendadak berubah karena ku pikir itu sedikit sulit dan lebih nyaman di dalam rumah. Ada yang bisa tebak kira-kira simbol 'kontrak' apa untuk YeWook? x)

Dan, Hye minta maaf banget karena menelantarkan FF lain. Bukannya sengaja, idenya mendadak hilang trus feel buat ngetiknya ikutan hilang. Sekali lagi Hye minta maaf x'( Hye akan coba melanjutkannya

Yosh, ini balasan reviewnya! ^^

blackautumn24: Yah, jangan gila dong. Susah manggilin rumah sakit jiwanya (?) *ditabok* Kasihan sih tp sekali-kali lah bikin Wookie menderita dulu, lagi demen bikin Wookie menderita *ditabok lagi* Yup, yang datang Key! Inti suratnya yah tentang ancaman yang pasti, sengaja gak mau ku tulis *lah* Terim kasih susah mereview~

Yuzuki Chaeri: Wah, Miss univers sembunyi di semak2 :O #plak Ini udah aku perbaiki~ Moga-moga gak ada yang kecolongan /.\ Disini, YeWook-nya udah sedikit akur tuh, jadi nuna gak perlu getok Yesung x) Terima kasih sudah mereview~ Peringatin lagi ya di mana kesalahanku x)

: Salam kenal juga '3' Membingungkan kah? Wah maaf, kalo tentang sihir emang pasti banyak yang aneh-aneh jadinya -v Semoga aja gak gtu mengganggu. Dan yup! KeYuri emang udah mati, tapi mereka dibangkitin lagi~ Sip ini udah lanjut~ Terima kasih sudah mereview ya ^^

Guest: Terima kasih atas jempolnya kkk. Iyakah? Hye kira FF ini terlalu membosankan dan sebagainya 3: Tapi kalau dibilang begitu, Hye percaya kok. Sip~ Oh ya, sertakan nama ya kalo review nanti. Soalnya bingung mau panggil apa. Terima kasih sudah mereview ne~ :3

R'Rin4869: Aku juga mikir ini ff bakal panjang karena ff ini juga bakal rame cast -_- Semoga aja gak panjang-panjang banget /.\ Terima kasih suda mereview :3 Bilangin coba nanti kalo ada yg salah x)

cloud prince: Halo~ Senang melihatmu lagi x) Emang dari dasar Yesung gak suka sama Wookie. Udah ketahuan dong knp? Karena Wookie itu cerewet, kebanyakan nanya dan sedikit kekanakkan. Kalo soal perhatian, dia emang begitu -_- Istilahnya kayak benci tapi sayang gtu~ Aku rasa disini udah dijelasin soal adegan berantem di meja makan, apa masih ngebingungin? .-. Yosh, ini sudah lanjut~ Selamat menikmati ^^

ryeohyun09: Hayo, di chap ini udah kejawab semua kan? x) Bagaimana ya selanjutnya? *pelit spoiler #lol* Terima kasih sudah mereview~

princess kyumin: Yup, Sungmin itu medusa~ Tapi bedanya Sungmin gak berambut ular kkk. Apa di chap ini ke jawab semua? Di chap depan juga bakal semakin banyak penjelasan, moga-moga aja wordnya gak banyak. Takut ntar kepanjangan eh malah pada males baca .-. Btw, terima kasih sudah mereview~

Ryeong721: Ne~ Medusa yang rambut ular tp disini Sungmin gak punya rambut ular melainkan tubuh batu ._. Cuman kalo kepegang orang lain tetap kayak daging. Kayaknya disimi dikit banget ya bagian ngejek Yesung ke Wookie, chap depan aku banyakin ah~ *lha* Kayaknya 'permainan'-nya baru dimulai di chap depan deh. Tunggu aja ne ^^ Terima kasih sudah mereview~

hanazawa kay: Sebenernya separuh sengaja separuh penampilan. Disini Wookie terlihat membosankan, agak cerewet dan sebagainya, berbeda dengan KyuSung yang tampan dan Sungmin yang ceria. Tp aku setuju kalau Kay bilang dia kawaii x) Terima kasih sudah mereview ne~

1: Ini sudah lanjut ^^ Terima kasih reviewnya~

oneheartforsuju: Yesungnya labil tuh! Maklum masih remaja *padahal umur aslinya disini 31 thn* Ini udah lanjut~ Terima kash reviewnya ^^

mie2ryeosom: Pasti, kalau KeYuri bangkit ya pasti bencana~ Kita lihat bencana apa yang akan menerjang (?) Terima kasih sudah mereview ne~

Last, mind to review? :3


	5. He is Mine!

_Ryeowook duduk termenung di atas kursi. Entah melamun tentang apa, yang pasti dia sudah seperti itu sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Ia rasa isi kepalanya blank mendadak paska kejadian tak terduga itu. _

_"Hoi, Ryeowook."_

_Suara baritone itu memanggilnya. Tubuhnya tersentak saat merasakan sepasang tangan kokoh memeluknya dari belakang. Erat dan hangat, membuat pipinya merah tanpa bisa dicegah._

_"Ye-Yesung?" Jawabnya gugup, pasalnya kepala besar milik namja itu berada di bahunya. Terpaan nafas Yesung menggelitik permukaan lehernya. Ryeowook gelisah, ingin kabur namun pelukan pada pinggangnya semakin erat. Tak mengijinkannya bergerak banyak._

_"Hm?" Yesung bergumam sebagai jawaban. Ryeowook mengutuk dalam hati, bersumpah sehabis ini akan memukul kepala besarnya yang merambat mendekati ceruk lehernya. _

"Hng~" _Lenguhan lolos dari bibir plumnya saat sesuatu yang basah mengenai lehernya, menjilatnya dengan gerakan menggoda. Matanya terpejam, logikanya berteriak agar memberontak tapi gerak tubuhnya sangat kontras dengan pemikirannya. _

_Tangan lentiknya mencengkram kuat sisi kursi yang ia duduki, lidah-lidah Yesung semakin menjadi karenanya. _

"Yesunghh~"_ Jilatan itu beralih ke pipinya, membasahi setiap inci bagian lembut tersebut. Salah satu tangan Yesung beranjak naik, memegang dagunya agar berbalik menatap wajah pria itu. _

_Rona merah di wajahnya semakin menjadi, bertatapan dengan Yesung segini dekatnya bisa membuat jantungnya berolahraga. "Kau mau–" Bibirnya terbungkam oleh ciuman Yesung._

_Matanya terbelalak, ingin memberontak namun tidak bisa. Energi seperti menghilang ditelan bumi. Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain membalasnya dan melenguh ketika ada kesempatan._

"Eumh~ Yesunghh~"

Bak!

"Sakit!" Ryeowook terperanjat, spontan memegang kepalanya. Sesuatu meninju kepalanya dengan keras.

"Sial! Mimpi apa kau, Kim Ryeowook?!" Suara berat itu memakinya, untuk sekian kalinya pagi ini.

Kim Ryeowook tersadar, sepasang _caramel_nyamembulat saat melihat reaksi teman satu kelas maupun guru kini menatapnya aneh. Seperti tercegang atau apa. Yang pasti Sungmin tengah memegang kamera dengan lensa yang tertuju padanya.

Matanya beralih memandang teman satu bangku, Yesung. Pemuda itu tengah berdiri memegang buku tebal matematika. Wajahnya memerah padam.

Ryeowook semakin tidak mengerti situasi disini. Lantas bertanya dengan wajah _innocent_.

"Apa yang... terjadi?"

.

.

Everytime You Kissed Me

Author: Park Hyesung

Cast:

Yesung x Ryeowook

Kyuhyun x Sungmin

Franca

Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Action?, Friendship

Rate: T

Warning: Yaoi, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai, alur kecepatan. Terinspirasi dari Anime/Manga Pandora Hearts, Date A Live, Modotte Mamotte Lollipop, Karneval, Highschool DxD, Shingeki no Kyojin, SAO, beberapa Vocaloid. Tapi jalan FF ini murni dari otak Hye!

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama para cast. Ini hanya sebuah fiksi belaka, harap tak mempercayai terlalu dalam fiksi ini. Tidak suka pair / cast? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini. Terima kasih

.

.

.

Episode V

He is Mine!

.

.

.

"Aish! Ryeowook bodoh! _Pabbo, pabbo, pabbo_!" Jerit Kim Ryeowook pelan, ia memukul kepalanya kesal. Suara tawa teman-teman sekelas masih terngiang-ngiang jelas dalam pikirannya.

Sudah hampir setengah jam ia berdiri di luar kelas, memaki kebodohannya sendiri. Sungguh tak disangka akibat tidak tidur semalaman berbuah kejadian mimpi mengigau yang memalukan seperti tadi. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tak luput dari makiannya.

Setelah Ryeowook melontarkan pertanyaan 'Apa yang terjadi?', Sungmin tidak seharusnya mengulang rekaman saat ia tidur tadi. Beberapa anak mulai cekikikkan, Kim _seonsaengnim_ juga menahan tawa. Sampai akhirnya rekaman memutar bagian ia meracau tidak jelas yang disambut tawa menggelegar sekelas.

Bisa dibayangkan seberapa malunya dia.

Kim Ryeowook baru tiga hari masuk ke sekolah ini. Dia tidak populer, belum bergaul dengan siapapun apalagi tidak punya kelebihan yang bisa ditunjukan. Dan ia rasa, harga dirinya sudah jatuh sepenuhnya ke dalam rumor '_namja_ berotak mesum.'

Bel berbunyi, menandakan pelajaran telah usai dan tergantikan suasana santai istirahat. Ryeowook cepat tersadar, ingin segera kabur secepatnya sebelum bertatapan langsung dengan wajah Yesung. Setelah kejadian semalam, ia tidak berani menatapnya. Ditambah kejadian yang tadi, jadi ingin segera mati saja.

Namun belum sempat bergerak selangkah pun, Yesung dengan cepat menghalaunya. Berdiri dengan salah satu tangan di dalam saku mantel, dan sepasang obsidian itu seperti biasa menatapnya tajam. Ryeowook tak bisa mengungkiri jika detak jantungnya tidak seirama lagi.

Padahal dia sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tidak menatap wajah itu tapi dia gagal sekarang. Lebih baik ia coba untuk menghindari bertatapan mata dengan sepasang manik kelam itu, mungkin lebih mudah.

"_Aigoo_, aku sungguh tidak menyangka parahnya dampak aku menciummu semalam." Ujar Yesung tenang. "Sepertinya ciuman itu merusak sebagian otakmu. Apa perlu aku mengulanginya lagi agar otakmu kembali normal?"

"_Mwo_?!" Yesung mundur akibat dorongan kuat dari Ryeowook. Wajah mungilnya memerah lagi. "Kau hanya semakin memperburuk kerja otakku! Menjauhlah! Aku benci berdekatan denganmu."

"_Daebak_. Apa kata-kataku yang semalam kurang _simple_ untuk dimengerti orang bodoh sepertimu?"

"Hentikan! Berhentilah mengataiku bodoh!"

"_Ya_, kalian sepasang kekasih yang berisik. Tidak bisakah bertengkar di tempat yang sepi selain koridor sekolah?" Kyuhyun mengingatkan, muncul tiba-tiba di tengah mereka. Tentu saja dengan Sungmin yang menempel di lengannya.

"Sepasang kekasih?" Alis Yesung terangkat, bertanya dengan nada sinis. "Kata apa itu? Aku tidak punya kata semacam itu di kamusku."

"Dasar. Kau masih belum memberitahunya? Atau aku saja yang memberitahunya?" Tawar Kyuhyun berbaik hati.

Yesung menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku saja. Aku ingin melihat reaksi bodohnya."

Seketika Ryeowook naik pitam. "Bisa tidak berhenti mengataiku bodoh? Aku ini tidak bodoh!"

"_Ne_, _ne_. Terserah saja. Aku tidak peduli." Yesung mengibaskan tangannya. Ryeowook mengumpat sebal sementara KyuMin saling berpandangan.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Kenapa kalian merekamku tadi?!" Ryeowook tiba-tiba teringat, maju satu langkah dengan tangan menggepal. Sepertinya marah besar.

Sungmin terkekeh pelan, terkesan mengulur waktu untuk mencari alasan. "A-_anou_, itu... Buat kenangan saja kok. Iya, buat kenangan."

"Seandainya buat kenang-kenangan, tidak seharusnya kalian merekam yang itu!" Seru Ryeowook, tidak sadar telah mengganggu orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Persetan dengan Yesung, pemuda itu sukses membuatnya labil sekarang ini.

"_Aigoo_, Ryeowook-_ssi_. Kau berisik sekali. Seharusnya kau tahu diri." Ejek seorang gadis, berjalan melewati mereka menuju Kantin dengan langkah anggun. Gadis tinggi itu sempat menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan mengejek.

Kim Ryeowook tertohok. "Oh, sial. Ini semua gara-gara kau." Telunjuknya menunjuk Yesung, tanpa menatap matanya. Cukup sudah dia terhipnotis semalam, jangan sampai kejadian itu terulang lagi.

Yesung mengerutkan kening. "Baiklah, akan ku je–"

"Hei, hei! Sudah dengar di kelas sebelah ada anak baru?" Ucapan Yesung terpotong oleh perkataan heboh gadis yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Tampaknya kumpulan gadis itu sedang bergosip.

Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Ryeowook juga mengalihkan tatapan mereka pada gerumulan itu.

"Sudah! Mereka lumayan juga ya?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Tidak semua! Salah satu dari mereka terlihat membosankan seperti anak baru bernama Kim Ryeowook disana. Tapi kelihatannya anak itu lebih 'sopan' dibanding Ryeowook."

Ryeowook meringis, habis sudah nama baiknya di sekolah. 'Oh Tuhan, aku ingin ditelan bumi sekarang juga.' Batinnya.

"Yang satunya juga cukup aneh ya? Mungkin dia pikir dia sedang di London, pakai mantel modis begitu di sekolah. Kukira dia salah masuk sekolah." Gadis itu tertawa bersama teman-temannya.

"Modis? London?" Yesung mengerutkan kening. Mendadak perasaannya tidak enak. Kalau tidak salah, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa orang itu adalah teman sekolahnya dulu yang begitu suka _fashion_ dan terobsebsi dengan _fashion_ London.

"_Hyung_, kau memikirkan hal yang sama?" Bisik Kyuhyun kecil.

"Jadi kau juga berpikir itu Eun–"

"Yesung! Kyuhyun! Sudah lama ya tidak bertemu!" Suara nyaring terdengar memekikkan telinga. Yesung dan Kyuhyun spontan membalikkan tubuh.

"Eunhyuk? Kangin?" Gumam Yesung dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

Eunhyuk yang berpakaian mantel bermerek 'Channel' juga syal merah hitam kotak-kotak menyengir lebar dengan _gummy smile_-nya. Berlari seperti anak kecil menuju Yesung. Kedua tangannya terentang dan siap memeluk _namja_ itu.

"Yesung~!"

Bruk!

Kim Yesung menggeser tubuhnya ke samping, menyebabkan Eunhyuk jatuh menungging dengan tidak elitnya. Ryeowook sampai kaget melihat Eunhyuk jatuh di depannya. Alhasil kejadian itu banyak mengundang perhatian.

Lee Eunhyuk meringis pelan, membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Yesung! Kau jahat sekali!"

Yesung mendengus. "Mati sana. Dasar tidak tahu malu."

"Kenapa kau tidak berubah juga sih?!"

Kyuhyun dan Kangin menahan tawanya. Tidak mau menyinggung perasaan Eunhyuk yang _badmood_ mendadak menghadapi Yesung. Mereka sudah maklum kalau Eunhyuk sudah lama sekali jadi bahan _bully_an Yesung.

Sedangkan Ryeowook, Sungmin dan kedua orang yang berdiri di belakang Kangin terdiam. Melempar pandangan satu sama lain. Lagi-lagi tidak bisa melakukan apapun di suasana aneh ini.

"Jadi, kalian siswa baru disini?" Yesung memulai percakapan santai, bertanya pada Kangin dan mengabaikan umpatan Eunhyuk yang jelas-jelas ditujukan padanya.

Kim Kangin mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Sesepuh bilang kami lebih baik berada satu sekolah denganmu untuk menghindari pertarungan menyerbu dari musuh."

"Kalian tinggal di mana?" Kali ini Kyuhyun yang bertanya.

"Sedikit lebih jauh dari rumah kalian. Tadi aku melihat pelindung sihirnya jadi aku tahu itu rumah kalian." Jawab Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk mantelnya.

Kim Ryeowook menoleh kanan-kiri, mengambil kesempatan kabur dari sini. Suasananya bagus dan sepertinya dia juga tidak dibutuhkan dipercakapan ini.

Satu langkah, dua langkah. Tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Tiga langkah, empat langkah. "Kau mau kemana? Aku masih ada urusan denganmu." Ujar Yesung tanpa menoleh.

'Ah, sial.' Dari dasarnya Ryeowook memang tidak berbakat mencuri, jadilah mengendap pergi pun menjadi pekerjaan sulit baginya.

"Mereka yang namanya Leeteuk dan Donghae ya? Salam kenal! Lee Sungmin _imnida_." Ryeowook bisa mendengar jelas perkenalan riang Sungmin, ia berjalan kembali mendekati gerombolan itu. Menggerutu tidak jelas sebagai pelampiasannya.

"Kim Ryeowook _imnida_." Tanpa diminta, Ryeowook memperkenalkan diri sampai membungkuk. Kepalanya menunduk, terlalu malas untuk mengikuti percakapan apalagi Yesung yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Lee Donghae _imnida_ / Kim Leeteuk _imnida_." Donghae dan Leeteuk membungkuk bersamaan.

"Hm, kalian sudah ber'kontrak'?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Sudah. Kami jadi sedikit canggung. Coba pikirkan, _namja_ dengan _namja_ berciuman. Adakah hal gila selain itu? Sesepuh memang menyebalkan."

'Aku setuju denganmu, Eunhyuk-_ssi_.' Batin Ryeowook. 'Tapi apa yang dibilang Yesung tadi?'

"_Geurae_..." Yesung mengangguk mengerti, menarik lengan Ryeowook ke arah berlawanan. "Aku ada urusan dengannya. Kalian pergi ke Kantin saja dulu."

"Eh? Tu-tunggu dulu! Jangan menarikku!" Ryeowook meronta. "Aku bukan anjing yang bisa ditarik-tarik! Lepaskan!"

Sayangnya, ia tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari cengkraman kuat Yesung.

.

.

.

Ia merengut, segera duduk di tepi tempat tidur ruang UKS. "Untuk apa kita ke sini?" Sebelumnya _namja_ manis itu sudah berusaha kabur untuk kesekian kalinya. Berduaan dengan Yesung hanya akan membuat kerja jantungnya bekerja dua kali lebih keras.

Dan Ryeowook tidak mau merasakannya lagi.

"Hanya ingin memberi penjelasan padamu." Yesung menggidikkan bahu. "Aku tidak ingin ada yang bisa mendengarkan kita. Jadi kupikir disini tempat yang paling bagus."

"Tidak bisakah kau menjelaskannya di rumah? Rasanya aneh kalau di sini." Balas Ryeowook beralasan.

"Kau yang aneh. Biasanya kau akan marah-marah padaku dengan sejuta pertanyaan. Kenapa kau bersikap seolah mau menjauh dariku?"

Tuduhan itu tepat menusuk Ryeowook. Ia mulai berpikir jika para penyihir ini bisa membaca pikiran, dan kalau benar, itu suatu bencana baginya.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja tidak." Elaknya. Menggeser tubuhnya ke samping.

Yesung mengangkat bahunya lagi. "Terserah saja. Tapi kuminta kau buka bajumu."

"Apa?!" Ryeowook tertohok. "Kau bilang apa? Aku rasa telingaku bermasalah."

"Buka bajumu, anak manis." Ulang Yesung dengan nada dibuat-buat.

"Kau tidak gila 'kan? Kau pasti mau menjahiliku lagi. Sudahlah, aku pergi." Ryeowook berdiri. Namun sebuah tangan memegangnya erat.

"Kau itu milikku. Sudah kubilang kau harus ada di sampingku sampai aku menyuruhmu pergi. Kenapa yang seperti itu saja tidak bisa kau ingat?"

"Menyebalkan! Kau bukan siapa-siapaku! Bukan kakak ataupun teman! Kau tidak berhak menyuruhku atau mengklaimku seperti itu."

Yesung tampak 'sakit hati'. Ia mendecak sebentar, mengalihkan perasaan konyol itu. "Makanya sekarang aku jelaskan siapa aku untukmu!"

Kali ini Ryeowook meringis pasrah. Habis sudah kesempatan kabur dari Yesung. Dengan berat hati ia kembali duduk di sebelah sang penyihir, tetap menjaga jarak.

Yesung menghela nafas. Berpikir kalau rencana Kyuhyun benar-benar buruk, lihatlah seberapa takut Ryeowook sekarang. "Karena kau memang susah dibilangin, jadi aku akan melepas bajuku."

Ryeowook terkejut mendengarnya, tapi memilih diam dan memalingkan wajah. Ia hanya merasa malu. Sebagai anak tunggal, ia tidak pernah melihat tubuh orang lain. Bahkan saat mengganti baju olahraga saja dia lebih memilih menggantinya belakangan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa kau menyadari sewaktu di hukum tadi." Ujar Yesung pelan. "Tapi lambang ini memang lama sekali terbuat. Lebih lama dibanding Kyuhyun."

'Lambang?' Kali ini Ryeowook memberanikan diri untuk menoleh, matanya langsung tertuju pada lengan kiri atas Yesung.

"Seandainya saja aku bisa melipat kemeja sampai seatas itu, aku tidak akan membuka bajuku seperti ini." Gumam Yesung setengah menyesal, padahal dia hanya melorotkan sedikit dari kemejanya.

"Kau lihat 'kan? Ini lambang 'kontrak' kita. Kau juga punya di lenganmu." Yesung menunjuk dengan dagunya, sebuah salib hitam dengan mawar merah beserta rambatan duri yang merambat itu adalah lambang 'kontrak' mereka.

"'Kontrak'?" Ryeowook mengeryit, menatap bingung obsidian Yesung. "'Kontrak' apa? Aku tidak mengerti."

Yesung menghela nafas, membenarkan letak pakaiannya kemudian mengancingnya. "Sepertinya sudah terlalu banyak yang ku sembunyikan darimu. Aku hanya menceritakannya sekali, jadi pasang telingamu baik-baik."

.

.

.

"Jadi... Kekuatanku itu penyembuhan?"

Yesung mengangguk. "Sudah kubilang aku mencobanya semalam, jadi jangan menatapku seakan aku berbohong padamu."

"Dan kau bilang cara membuat 'kontrak' itu adalah berciuman?" Suara Ryeowook meninggi disetiap kata-katanya.

"Yah, begitulah. Jadi jangan salah paham tentang kejadian semalam."

"Ta-tapi..." Ryeowook ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun bibirnya tak bisa melontarkan apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

"Oh, soal kata-kataku itu?" Yesung mengerti arah pembicaraan Ryeowook, dan _namja_ manis itu mengangguk semangat sebagai jawaban benar.

"Sepertinya aku melewatkan bagian itu." Yesung berbaring di atas tempat tidur, memiringkan tubuhnya, menghadap Ryeowook. "Arti lain dari 'kontrak' itu sendiri, selain menjaga manusia berjiwa langka, kita juga harus saling percaya dan mencintai."

Ryeowook berbalik, memukul permukaan kasur di depan wajah Yesung. "Jadi kau ingin bilang aku harus menyukaimu?!"

Yesung mengangguk. "Kupikir tidak usah. Cukup saling percaya saja. Lagipula orang gila mana yang mau menyukai orang bodoh sepertimu?"

Hati Ryeowook tertusuk untuk kesekian kalinya. Rasanya ingin menangis kalau dikatain seperti itu terus. Ia sudah bertahan sebisa mungkin tapi tampaknya dinding itu sudah runtuh.

"Cukup sudah! Aku tidak tahan lagi!" Ryeowook berlari keluar ruang UKS.

"Tunggu!" Yesung yang sempat ingin menghentikannya kini menghela nafas. Ia menggaruk kepalanya tak gatal. "Apa aku sudah keterlaluan ya?" Ia berbaring lagi, mencoba tidur untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuknya.

"Padahal aku bersungguh-sungguh soal batu permata yang diberikan Kyte."

.

.

.

Pukul 13.40, pulang sekolah.

"Ryeowook, mau pulang bersama?" _Namja_ itu menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Membetulkan letak syalnya. "_Mian_, tapi aku ingin sendirian hari ini. Kalian pulang saja dulu."

Sungmin merengut. "Tidak biasanya." Ia berkomentar pelan sembari menenteng tas menuju pintu kelas.

"Yesung-_ah_." Bisik Kyuhyun, mencondongkan tubuh agak ke belakang. "Kau lakukan apa padanya? Sejak pergi bersamamu, dia menghindar terus. Kurasa ini bukan lagi dari efek yang semalam."

Kim Yesung mengangkat bahu. "Mana kutahu. Anak bodoh ini memang susah diatur 'kan?" Sindirnya berjalan ke arah pintu. Sepertinya tidak sadar bahwa kata-katanya mengenai emosi tingkat tinggi Ryeowook saat ia berbicara melewatinya.

'Susah diatur? Bagaimana dengan perintah-perintahmu itu? Aku selalu menurutinya tapi kau masih bilang aku susah diatur?!' Tangan lentiknya menggepal kuat. Berusaha menahan amarah yang mulai meluap meletup-letup.

Dengan hentakan kaki ia berjalan melewati Yesung, tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun. Bahkan ia sengaja menabrakkan bahunya sebagai gertakan.

Dengan kening berkerut, obsidannya menatap punggung mungil yang mulai menjauh. Menggemakan koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi dengan hentakan sepatunya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sedih. "Apa dia marah karena kita lancang merekamnya?"

Kyuhyun merangkulnya lembut. "Aku tidak yakin. Yang kuyakini Yesung yang membuatnya marah."

Yesung memutar bola matanya. "Kenapa kau menuduhku seperti itu?"

Sesuatu terbang melewati jendela sekolah, hanya sekilas dan berwarna hitam tapi Yesung sadar apa itu. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke arah jendela tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang telah jalan duluan.

"Cih, mereka mengejar kita sampai kesini." Yesung menggeram. "Kyuhyun, bawa Sungmin pulang dengan portal!"

.

.

.

Ujung sepatu Ryeowook menendang sebuah kerikil. Bibirnya menggumamkan kata-kata tidak jelas yang terlintas di benaknya. Mungkin ini lebih baik daripada memukul kepala Yesung.

Ia sudah lelah, ingin segera lepas dari _namja_ yang mengatainya seenak jidat itu. Dari awal, Ryeowook yakin jika ia tidak pernah melakukan hal buruk ataupun mengucapkan hal jelek pada Yesung kecuali Yesung yang memulainya.

Jadi kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat sehingga Yesung terus mengatainya tanpa ampun?

"_Eomma_..." Ryeowook memanggil Ibunya. Ia merindukan kehangatan seorang ibu. Kalau dia sedang di rumah, ia akan membantu Ibunya merajut syal untuk anak-anak yatim. Sosok wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu memang baik hati, inilah yang membuatnya semakin susah melupakan kenangan sang Ibu.

Ia menendang kerikil lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Ryeowook membenci ini. Kenapa dia begitu lemah dan selalu merengek pada Ibunya di dalam hati?

"Ei~ Kenapa seorang malaikat berjalan sendirian? Kemana penjagamu?" Pertanyaannya dijawab dengan pertanyaan lain. Sebuah hembusan angin dingin menerpanya, seakan menampar wajahnya. Begitu keras dan kuat.

Kim Ryeowook mundur hingga beberapa langkah, kemudian mendongak tinggi. Dua pasang sayap hitam berhasil membelalakkan manik cokelatnya.

"Kalian!" Pekiknya.

"Kau mengingat kami? Boleh juga ingatanmu." Ujar Yuri dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Balik menatapnya sinis dan senyuman jahat yang tersungging di bibir, seakan sengaja meletupkan amarah Ryeowook lagi.

"Untuk apa kalian kesini? Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu." Balas Ryeowook, menjaga suara geraman.

"Harusnya kami yang bertanya. Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke dimensi kami?" Kali ini Key yang balik bertanya.

'Dimensi?' Ryeowook menoleh kesana-kemari. Benar, semakin lama pemandangan halaman sekolahnya memudar dan berakhir menjadi lapangan putih tanpa batas.

"Sial! Aku dijebak!?"

Key mengangguk. "Jadi kau belum tahu? Ah, sekarang aku yakin Yesung adalah penyihir paling egois yang pernah kutemui."

"Apa maksud kalian?!"

"Aku yakin kau masih ingat pertarungan waktu itu." Yuri memberi jeda, mempersilahkan Key untuk melanjutkan lewat kode mata.

"Dan inilah kami. Manusia setengah iblis yang mengincarmu demi menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Ketua sangat menginginkanmu dan jika kami berhasil membawamu padanya, kami akan dibebaskan dan menjadi manusia seutuhnya."

"Tapi kenapa harus aku?! Jika Ketua kalian mencari manusia berjiwa langka, bukannya masih banyak selain aku?"

"Kau berbeda, sayang." Yuri menyeringai, terbang menukik dan berhenti di hadapannya. "Aku pikir Yesung juga belum memberitahumu soal ini. Kekuatan _healing_ sepertimu sangat menguntungkan bagi kami."

"_Healing_?" Ulang Ryeowook mundur selangkah, terlalu dekat dengan wanita selain Ibunya selalu membuatnya gugup. Otaknya jadi bekerja lebih lamban.

Yuri mengangguk, memunculkan sebuah pisau di tangannya. "Yesung menyembunyikan banyak hal darimu. Sayang sekali ya, Key?"

_Namja_ berambut _white blonde_ tertawa. "Aku setuju sekali."

Ryeowook bergidik ngeri saat ujung pisau yang muncul entah darimana mengarah padanya. "T-Tunggu dulu! Aku masih belum mengerti!"

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti. Kau hanya perlu ikut dengan kami. Bagaimana?" Tawar Yuri dengan senyuman licik. "Kalau tidak mau, aku akan membawamu dengan keadaan tidak sadar."

Sret! Sebuah benda panjang melesat tepat tiga senti di samping pipi kirinya, hampir mengenai lengan kanan Yuri jika saja gadis itu tidak cepat menghindar. Tombak itu hanya menancap di permukaan dimensi putih.

"Siapa yang mau kau bawa hah?" Demi apapun, untuk pertama kalinya Ryeowook hampir berteriak saking senangnya mendengar suara _namja_ yang ia benci selama ini.

Di atas sana, Key mendecih. "Kim Yesung..." Geramnya, memposisikan tubuhnya bersiap untuk pertarungan.

Yesung berjalan santai dari arah belakang, disusul oleh Kyuhyun. Pakaian mereka sudah bukan seragam sekolah lagi melainkan jubah dan kaos seperti yang ia lihat malam itu.

"Oh, bagus. Warna putih. Kalian bodoh atau apa? Kenapa memilih warna dimensi yang kontras sekali dengan warna sayap kalian?"

"Cerewet!" Yuri melempar pisaunya pada Yesung–

Trang! Namun langsung di tangkis oleh Kyuhyun dengan pedangnya.

"Tidak kusangka kakimu bisa kembali normal. Kukira kekuatan Sungmin akan permanen." Kyuhyun menancapkan ujung pedangnya pada lantai. Menumpukan tangannya dan bersender pada benda tajam itu.

Yuri tersenyum miring melihat sikap meremehkan Kyuhyun. "Sebenarnya permanen, tapi karena kekuatan medis negeri kami jauh lebih hebat, aku tidak perlu khawatir."

"Jujur, aku tidak suka mendengarmu menghina perawatan medis kami. Ingatlah, kau bahkan sempat ingin menjadi perawat dulu." Balas Cho Kyuhyun santai.

Di sisi lain, Kim Yesung menguap bosan. "Key, apa kau hanya akan terbang disana? Bukankah kau ingin bermain denganku juga? Itu 'kan yang tertulis di kertas?"

_Namja_ bernama asli Kim Kibum tersebut ikut tersenyum miring. "Hahaha, kau masih ingat ya? Menerima tantanganku eoh?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?" Yesung melebarkan kakinya, memunculkan banyak tombak tajam hanya dengan telapak tangan terbuka lebar. Tombak-tombak tersebut segera mengelilinginya seperti perisai.

"Oh, Kyu. Aku baru ingat. Tidak bisakah kau memberi pelindung dulu padanya sebelum bermain dengan Yuri?"

Kyuhyun menggerutu, Yesung mengganggunya saat ia hendak terbang menyerang Yuri. "Baiklah. Demi 'target' terbaik kami." _Namja_ berambut ikal tersebut segera menggumamkan satu kalimat panjang dengan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti Kim Ryeowook. Namun Ryeowook bisa merasakan ada sebuah bola transparan besar yang sudah terbentuk setelah kalimat itu selesai.

Ia mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Yesung. Aura membunuh _namja_ itu tiba-tiba menguat. Sampai-sampai ia pikir tombak yang mengelilinginya mampu bergerak tak terkendali nantinya. Jangan sampai ia tertancap benda itu.

Kyuhyun terbang menghampiri Yuri, memberi ruang pertarungan pada Yesung ketika pedangnya menyerang bertubi-tubi gadis tersebut. Sehingga Yuri mau tak mau terus terbang mundur menjauhi tempat Key dan Yesung berada dan keluar ke dimensi lainnya.

Key terkekeh. "Kyuhyun benar-benar bersemangat sekali. Atau malah agresif?"

Yesung tersenyum sinis. "Jika dia agresif, berarti aku sadis."

Ryeowook tidak bisa melihat pergerakan mereka secara jelas. Gerakan mereka secepat cahaya namun ia yakin Yesung melesat ke hadapan Key dan berniat menusuk perutnya dengan lima tombak. Tapi Key berhenti mengepak sayapnya hingga ia jatuh ke bawah untuk menghindari si penyihir

_Namja_ berambut _white blonde_ kembali mengepak sayap, tidak benar-benar jatuh begitu saja. Senyum mengejek menghiasi wajahnya ketika ia mendongak. "Dasar bodoh."

Kim Yesung menggeram, rantai-rantai menjalar keluar melalui belakang jubah yang ia kenakan. "Masih seratus tahun lebih cepat untuk mengatakan itu, pengkhianat!" Serunya kasar, rantai berujung tajam tersebut bergerak ke arah Key hanya kurang dari dua detik. Seakan mengikuti emosi sang pemilik.

Key terbang menghindar. Senyum penuh ejek tak lepas selama Yesung menyerangnya tanpa batas. Ia terus menembakkan tombaknya dan terus mengekori kepergian Key dengan rantai.

"Pengkhianat? Kau pikir siapa yang membuatku jadi pengkhianat?!" Key mengepak sayapnya kuat saat kesempatan langka muncul, bulu-bulu hitam yang tidak bisa dihitung secara sekasat mata melesat ke arahnya. Sebisa mungkin Yesung menghindar. Namun segesit apapun dia, tetap saja salah satu bulu itu melukai pipi.

"Sial." Umpatnya, mengejar Key lagi dengan kekuatan penuh. Tangannya masih sibuk menyihir tombak-tombak hingga bermunculan diberbagai sudut.

Di sisi lain, Ryeowook duduk bersandar pada dinding transparannya. Tangannya memeluk kedua lutut dan menyaksikan pertarungan kedua _namja_ yang sepenuhnya mengabaikan keberadaannya.

Ia mendesah, seharusnya Kyuhyun membawa ia keluar terlebih dahulu dari dimensi ini. Disini dia hanya akan jadi pengganggu atau malah jadi penonton gratis.

Sret! Key tersenyum tipis saat lengan Yesung terluka akibat senjata kecilnya. "Sudahlah, tak perlu repot-repot menjaganya. Serahkan saja dia pada kami."

Yesung meringis, memegang lukanya yang mengaliri cairan merah pekat. "Cih, orang gila mana yang mau menyerahkannya padamu?"

"Begitukah?" Key mengibaskan sayapnya lagi, lebih kuat hingga terpaan angin darinya menjungkal tubuh tegap Yesung hingga tersungkur ke permukaan dimensi putih. Bulu hitam yang copot terbawa angin kini menancap di tubuhnya.

Yesung mengutuk reaksi lalainya dalam hati. Seharusnya dia bisa membuat pelindung dari rantainya jika saja ia masih sepenuhnya fokus pada Key. Namun kini perhatiannya harus terbagi dengan luka-luka.

"Serahkan saja dia pada kami. Bukannya dia tidak ada untungnya bagimu?"

"Kau gila?" Tanya Yesung meledek dan melempar tombaknya, meleset. "Dia akan berguna untukku suatu saat nanti."

Entah kenapa Ryeowook merasa hatinya sesak mendengarnya. Ucapan Yesung seakan-akan menganggap Ryeowook seperti sebuah barang yang bisa didaur ulang. Dia benci mendengarnya.

"Oh," Key terbang mendekati Ryeowook. Menghancurkan pelindung transparan hanya dengan menendangnya kuat. Memperhatikan raut muram Ryeowook yang sedikit mendongak. "Yesung, kau melukai perasaannya."

Gigi Yesung bergemertak. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini, setidaknya untuk mengumpulkan kekuatan atau sekedar mencabut bulu menjengkelkan itu. Ia terlalu gegabah dalam menyerang Key tadi, menghabiskan banyak tenaga untuk hasil sia-sia.

"Siapa namamu?" Key terbang merendah, berdiri di hadapan Ryeowook yang duduk menatapnya. Sorot _namja_ manis itu terlihat ragu untuk menjawab. Dan Key sangat suka itu.

"Kau harus tahu sebelum kau menyesal. Yesung tidak pernah menghargai apapun." Salah satu sayap hitamnya menampar wajah Ryeowook. "Seperti saat dia melukai hatiku dengan kata-kata pedasnya!"

Bruk! Ryeowook tersungkur, pukulan Iblis itu sangat kuat hingga membuatnya mental beberapa meter ke samping. Sesuatu mengalir dari luka di pipinya. Dan ia hanya bisa berdecak tak terima sembari balik menatap tajam.

"Kau... Apa untungnya aku bagimu?"

"Mau kuulang berapa kali agar sampai kau mengerti?" Key terbang mendekatinya lagi. "Aku lelah menjelaskan segala hal. Pantas saja Yesung tak peduli padamu. Kau payah dalam mengingat sesuatu."

Yesung bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Key memperlakukan 'target'nya. Kim Ryeowook terluka akibat tendangan bertubi-tubi dari Key. Bahkan Iblis itu tanpa belas kasih menambah lukanya dengan sayap.

"Yesung hanyalah anak manja! Sesepuh sangat menyukainya dan memilihnya sebagai penyihir terbaik! Dan kau tahu apa yang dia bilang saat aku bertanya kenapa?" Key menendang keras perutnya hingga _namja_ manis itu memuntahkan darah.

"Dia bilang aku lemah! Dia bilang aku memang tidak diinginkan Sesepuh untuk dibangkitkan! Dia bilang aku tidak pantas berada di dunia Sihir!" Ryeowook memekik keras lagi, _Namja_ berambut _white blonde _itu mengiris lengan kirinya dengan sayap, mengoyak seragam juga mantelnya.

Key tertawa. "Jadi kau benar-benar sudah ber'kontrak' dengannya? Hahaha, ini semakin mempermudah misiku." Key menarik kerah seragam Ryeowook. Mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah kusut penuh darah milik Ryeowook.

Manik matanya mengamati intens wajah manis itu. "Tapi aneh, kukira _self healing_ benar-benar bisa bekerja padamu." Kening Key mengerut, namun senyum setannya makin melebar.

"Dasar tidak berguna. Kalau Ketua tahu _self healing_ mu tidak bekerja, aku bersedia kok menguburmu nanti."

Bugh! Tinjuan keras mengenai perut rampingnya lagi, Ryeowook terpental jauh ke belakang dengan mulut membatukkan darah.

Emosi Yesung tidak bisa dikatakan di bawah _standart_ lagi begitu melihatnya, alih-alih rantai kecil nan panjang itu mengambang _horror_ di udara. Aura gelapnya menguat. Kekuatannya kembali terisi entah darimana.

"Cukup, Key. Kau tidak boleh melibatkannya ke masa lalu kita atau melukainya dari ini. Dia itu milikku. Hanya aku yang berhak melakukan apa saja padanya." Ujar Yesung, obsidiannya menatap tajam Key.

"Siapa yang melibatkannya? Bukannya dia memang ingin tahu?"

"DIAM!" Seru Yesung tak tahan lagi. Secepat kilat rantainya memanjang, menusuk sepasang sayap lebar milik Key dengan sepuluh rantai.

Kim Kibum meringis keras, menjejakkan kakinya dengan kuat agar terlepas dari kekangan Yesung. Sayangnya ia kalah cepat dengan penyihir yang kini menghunuskan tombak pada perutnya. Mau tak mau, Key memuntahkan darah yang memaksa keluar.

"Kau... Kau tak berhak melukai Ryeowook. Aku bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun mengukir luka pada tubuhnya tapi iblis sepertimu berani membuatnya hingga seperti itu..." Geram Yesung, menekan tangannya hingga tombak menembus perut sang Iblis. "KAU BENAR-BENAR CARI MATI YA!?"

Ryeowook yang menonton dari jauh menutup matanya mual. Ia tak kuat melihat ketika bertubi-tubi tombak menusuk setiap anggota tubuh Key. Tubuhnya jadi ikutan perih. Seperti merasakan sakit yang dirasakan _namja_ itu.

"Tak kubiarkan milikku direbut!" Yesung berteriak marah, menendang bagian tengah tubuhnya hingga terlepas dari rantai.

Bruk! _Namja_ yang berusia fisik dua tahun lebih muda dari Yesung tersungkur dengan kumbangan darah, memberi warna lain pada dimensi putih. Cairan kental itu cepat sekali keluar dari berbagai luka bolong, namun Key masih bisa bernafas pelan.

Yesung juga tersegal-segal, terlalu banyak berteriak menghabiskan setengah tenaganya dan menyakiti tenggorokannya.

Dengan langkah pelan ia berjalan mendekati Key. Menendangnya agar terlentang kemudian menancapkan lima rantai pada masing-masing sayap sehingga tidak ada kemungkinan bahwa Iblis itu kabur lagi.

Tangan Yesung terangkat, mengusap bercak darah yang berada di kelopak kiri matanya. Kemudian berdiri santai diatas Key dengan kaki terbuka.

"Kenapa? Sudah tidak bisa berdiri?" Tanya Yesung dengan nada menantang, begitu juga pada matanya yang melotot. Ia seperti sosok yang berbeda. "CEPAT BERDIRI, BRENGSEK! AYO, kepakan sayapmu dan tendang aku seperti yang kau lakukan pada Ryeowook!"

Key meludahkan darah ke samping. Masih saja menatapnya sinis dengan senyuman setan. "Aku menghargai itu. Terima kasih atas semangatnya."

Zrats! Sebuah tombak cahaya terang muncul, tangan kanan Yesung mencengkram kuat bagian tengah tombak itu. "Yang kau lakukan hanya melukai, melukai dan melukai... Kau berhak untuk mati, mati dan mati."

"Ukh..." Ryeowook berdiri perlahan, menatap punggung Yesung dari jauh. Salah satu tangan memegang simbol kontrak miliknya, sakit disana lebih mendominan daripada yang ia rasakan di perut. Apa... ada maksud lain dari itu?

"Yesung... Kita hentikan saja." Ucapnya serak, berjalan mendekati pemuda berjubah itu. Agak ketakutan dengan geraman Yesung barusan. "Bukannya dia sudah kalah?"

Kim Yesung menoleh padanya, sedikit tersentak seakan tersadar dari sesuatu yang merasukinya. "Jangan mendekat... Aku tidak mau kau terluka lagi."

"Cih, familiar sekali kata-katamu itu." Key tertawa pelan. "Apa kau menganggapnya seperti sosok Yukari?"

"DIAM!" Sekali lagi Yesung berteriak. Ryeowook memalingkan wajah saat Yesung menusuk dada kiri Key menggunakan tombak. "Jangan pernah menyebut namanya lagi dihadapanku!"

Darah muncrat dari mulutnya.

"Naif sekali kau. Membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu lalu melantarkannya. Oh Ryeowook, jangan sampai kau mengalami kejadian itu." Key menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, seakan-akan dia masih berada dikondisi yang menguntungkan.

Yesung berdecak. Ia sudah menusuk jantungnya tapi kenapa _namja_ itu tidak mati juga? Ditambah lagi mulutnya itu... Yesung ingin menghancurkannya sampai tak bersisa sekarang juga.

"Ma-maksudmu apa?" Suara Ryeowook gemetar, mulai ketakutan lagi. Penjelasan Yesung sewaktu di ruang UKS berputar di otaknya.

"Jangan mendekat lebih dari itu!" Kim Ryeowook tersentak saat dua puluh tombak berjejer mengelilinginya. Menghalau pergerakan majunya.

"Yesung!" Serunya tak terima. Tangannya reflek menggenggam tombak-tombak tersebut dan mencabutnya tapi hasilnya nihil. "Kau tidak bisa berbuat ini padaku!"

"Aku bisa! Bisa! Selama kau masih menjadi milikku!"

"Berhenti mengatakan itu, Yesung. Dia sepertinya tidak suka." Key menjawab seruannya. Otomatis obsidian itu semakin mengancamnya lewat tatapan.

"Tutup mulut brengsekmu." Ujar Yesung, menggunakan tombaknya yang terangkat di udara sebagai ancaman baru. "Apa yang kau coba lakukan? Menghasutnya agar membenciku?"

"Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan." Key berbatuk darah, salah satu tangannya terangkat untuk menyeka darah di sekitar mulut tapi terjatuh lagi. Benda panjang yang menancap itu terlalu berat.

"Kenapa kau tidak mati?!" Gusar Yesung, menginjak perutnya, kemudian memutarnya sedikit. Lagi-lagi Key memuntahkan darah.

"Aku senang kau bertanya." Senyum mengejek lagi, dan Yesung mulai kesal juga.

Ryeowook terus mencari cara agar dapat keluar dari sana. Berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk sarafnya sejak tadi. Ia menyentuh lengannya lagi, memfokuskan tenaganya di tangan. Dan tanpa ia sadari luka yang terukir disana menutup perlahan.

Dia tidak sadar kekuatan healing-nya bekerja.

Tubuh Yesung menegang, seperti kehilangan tenaga sejenak. Lantas berdiri dengan benar lagi saat Key mengejeknya. "Wah, sudah mulai kehabisan tenaga ya?"

"Berisik! Kembali saja kau ke neraka!" Yesung mengarahkan ujung tombaknya pada rongga mulut Key bersamaan dengan keempat tombak lain yang muncul menusuk mata juga telinganya.

Sepasang manik cokelat terbelalak lebar menyaksikan kejadian itu. Shock melihatnya. Ia jatuh terduduk akibat lemasnya kaki. Spontan menutup mulutnya yang menganga. Menunduk, hanya posisi itu yang bisa digunakan kepalanya.

Yesung memalingkan wajah, ia sendiri merasa mual. Sepasang mata lebar mengaliri darah menatapnya di bawah sana. Mengerikan.

"Maaf, tapi kau yang memulai duluan." Bisiknya parau.

"Ryeowook, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ia berbalik menghampiri sang malaikat, menarik kembali rantainya. Menghancurkan perisai tombak dengan sekali tendangan pelan.

"Jangan mendekat." Ryeowook mundur ketika Yesung melangkah maju. Suara tenornya bergetar ketakutan.

Yesung tahu Ryeowook pasti takut padanya. Orang mana yang tidak takut melihat seseorang membunuh segitu sadisnya? Dan Yesung tahu hati Ryeowook bimbang mendengar kata-kata Key.

Helaan nafas gusar terdengar. "Tenang. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu padamu." Kalimatnya terdengar lembut tapi belum cukup menyakinkan hati Ryeowook.

Yesung melangkah selangkah tapi Ryeowook seperti mundur dua langkah. Sukses melukai hati Yesung.

"Aku... Aku..." _Namja_ manis tersebut sulit merangkai kata-katanya. Perasaannya campur aduk dan ia bingung bagaimana cara menyampaikannya.

Yesung menganggapnya seperti barang buangan. Memang ia kehilangan Ibunya dan penyihir itulah yang menyelamatkannya. Tapi kalau dijelaskan secara kasar, bukankah dia memang seperti benda yang ingin Yesung daur ulang?

Dan cara-cara Yesung membunuh Key itu terlalu menjijikkan. Ia bisa rasakan bagaimana isi perutnya yang berputar-putar tak jelas, mual. Begitu kejam dan tak berbelas kasih. Bagaimana... jika suatu saat nanti Yesung melakukan hal itu padanya nanti?

Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Entah kenapa benaknya dipenuhi oleh sosok Ibu. Lagi, ia rindu kehadiran Ibunya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Yesung memecahkan keheningan, berkata dengan nada santai. Ryeowook mendongak sedikit, heran dengan senyuman konyol milik _namja_ itu.

"Kau pikir aku akan melukaimu, benar?" Ryeowook mengangguk perlahan.

"Kau pasti berpikir aku hanya menganggapmu seperti boneka yang bisa ku mainkan. Tapi yang harus kau tahu aku menganggapmu lebih dari itu."

Ryeowook masih diam memandanginya.

Yesung melangkah maju, tidak ada tanda-tanda anak itu mundur. "Kau, malaikat manisku, aku tidak mungkin melakukannya. Aku akan memperlakukanmu seperti barang antik jika kau mau. Jadi, kumohon jangan pergi. Aku tidak mau kau terluka lagi."

"Kau tidak akan memperlakukanku dengan kasar 'kan?" Kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir plum-nya. Yesung rasa Ryeowook memang polos dalam segala hal. Bahkan dalam situasi dramatis begini.

Yesung terkekeh, maju selangkah lagi, dan berlutut dengan satu kaki terlipat. "Sejak kapan aku memperlakukanmu dengan kasar?"

Ryeowook makin terdiam saat Yesung mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum manis padanya. Detak jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, Ryeowook rasa ia sudah gila jika menganggap Yesung sangat tampan sekarang ini.

Untuk mengalihkan degupan jantungnya, Ryeowook menerima uluran tangan tersebut. Jari-jari mungil milik Yesung bergerak cepat, mengait ke sela jari-jari Ryeowook. Kemudian menarik namja itu ke dalam dekapannya.

_Namja_ itu meringis, sekujur tubuhnya sakit ketika menubruk tubuh Yesung. Tapi terasa hangat saat tangan lain Yesung memeluk pinggangnya, memberinya ketenangan.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan? Kau milikku, jangan pernah pergi dariku sebelum aku yang menyuruhmu." Ryeowook mendongak, mencari kebohongan dari manik hitam kelam itu tapi nihil. Tidak ada sama sekali.

Pemuda manis itu mengangguk dan tersenyum. Yesung mengutarakan kelegaan dalam hati. Oh, ayolah. Kalau Ryeowook marah padanya, pekerjaannya akan semakin sulit.

Dia juga berterima kasih atas pesonanya. Sesepuh benar, pesonanya sangat kuat bahkan mempan untuk namja seperti Ryeowook.

Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya, berniat memberi kecupan pada Ryeowook sebagai hadiah karena mengikuti perkataannya.

Zngg! Sisi lain dimensi terbuka saat seseorang melewatinya.

"Wah, wah. Aku harap aku datang lebih awal untuk menyaksikan bagaimana kalian bisa sampai di posisi ini." Kedua _namja_ itu langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Kyuhyun memperlihatkan cengiran lebarnya, keadaannya tak jauh berbeda dengan Yesung hanya saja dia terlihat lebih parah.

Yesung mendengus. "Mengganggu saja." Ia mengeratkan pelukan pinggang Ryeowook, membuat _namja_ itu semakin merapat padanya.

"Ish, sakit." Umpat Ryeowook sebal.

Kyuhyun menggidikkan bahu, meletakkan pedang besinya di punggung kemudian melangkah menghampiri Yesung. "Coba aku datang sepuluh menit lagi, mungkin bisa ku rekam kalian yang sudah tidak berpakaian lagi yang sedang mela–"

Wush! Sebuah tombak melesat lolos di sebelah wajah Kyuhyun. Sukses membuat kalimatnya terhenti.

"Dasar mesum." Yesung berdiri dari duduknya sambil berusaha membantu Ryeowook berdiri. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tersenyum dikulum melihat perhatian Yesung.

"Aduh." Ryeowook terjatuh, meringis keras saat nyeri di betis menjalar ke seluruh area tubuh. Beruntung Yesung langsung memeluknya lagi.

"Kau bisa berdiri? Mau ku gendong?" Tawar Yesung khawatir.

Cho Kyuhyun menyikutnya sebelum Ryeowook menjawab. "Ei~ Betapa baiknya kau disaat seperti ini." Ledeknya.

"Berisik." Sahutnya.

"Ya sudah. Aku pulang duluan. Maaf aku hanya bisa membuat satu portal sihir. Kekuatanku tidak cukup untuk menampung kita semua. Aku juga harus buru-buru melihat keadaan Sungmin dan membersihkan diri. Ah, aku harap dia sudah bisa menggunakan kekuatannya agar aku tidak usah menyuruh Franca ke dunia Sihir lagi."

Kyuhyun menepuk beberapa kali bahu Yesung dan mundur untuk membuat portal. Beberapa saat kemudian sosok tinggi itu sudah menghilang tanpa jejak dalam lingkaran sihir.

Kim Yesung tertohok. "Alasan." Gumamnya jengkel kemudian berjongkok memunggungi Ryeowook. "Cepat naik."

"Eh? Harus?" Celetuknya begitu saja.

"Harus, Kim Ryeowook." Tegas Yesung. "Aku juga tidak bisa membuat portal. Tenagaku habis dan aku tidak mungkin memampahmu sampai rumah. Bisa-bisa tengah malam baru sampai."

"Tapikan–"

"Sudahlah. Aku sedang berbaik hati." Potong Yesung cepat, memerintah Ryeowook lagi.

.

.

.

"Ya ampun, kau berat sekali! Padahal badanmu kurus." Eluh Kim Yesung, menyentakkan tubuhnya ke atas agar Ryeowook tidak merosot jatuh.

Kim Ryeowook mengeratkan pegangannya pada leher jenjang milik Yesung. Mengembungkan pipinya sebal. "Memang siapa yang menyuruhmu menggendongku?"

Decakan terdengar, tidak adanya balasan membuat Ryeowook menyunggingkan senyuman.

Matahari mulai terbenam di sisi barat, burung-burung bertebangan ke arahnya sambil berkicau pelan. Suasana romantis seperti ini malah membuat kadar kesal Yesung meningkat.

'Argh, lagi-lagi teringat anak itu.' Batinnya.

"Hei, kapan kita sampai? Aku ngantuk." Bisik Ryeowook tepat di telinga beberapa saat terlewat.

"Lucu. Padahal kau baru dipukuli habis-habisan. Memangnya sudah tidak sakit?"

Ia menggeleng. "Sudah tidak begitu."

Yesung terdiam. '_Self healing_nya mulai bekerja.'

"Jangan tidur. Kau masih ada tugas di rumah."

"Tugas apa?" Balas Ryeowook, suaranya terdengar serak. Kelopak matanya juga sudah setengah menutup.

"Kau belum masak dan mencuci."

"Kita bisa beli makanan di luar 'kan? Aku dengar dari Franca tadi pagi kalau Sesepuh membuat restoran gratis untuk dimasuki penyihir. Soal mencuci 'kan bisa besok."

"Kita juga harus latihan."

"Latihan apa? Kenapa aku juga harus ikut?"

Yesung menoleh padanya. Ryeowook benar-benar pintar cari alasan padahal sudah setengah tidur begitu.

"Kau harus melatih _healing_mu. Jangan bilang kau lupa penjelasanku tadi pagi."

"Itu 'kan bisa nanti. Biarkan aku tidur." Ryeowook mengucek matanya, meringis pelan saat jari telunjuknya mengenai luka di kelopak mata.

"Kubilang jangan. Kau harus dilatih mumpung lagi penuh luka begini."

"_Sirheo_~"

Yesung menoleh padanya, tersenyum licik saat melihat sebuah sayatan di pipi _namja_ itu. Tak tanggung-tanggung ia menjilatnya. "Kalau tidak bangun, akan ku jilat semua lukamu."

Karena perih, spontan Ryeowook memundurkan wajah disusul tubuhnya.

"Sakit, Kim Yesung!_ Neo miccheoseo_?!"

"_Ya_! Jangan banyak bergerak! Kita bisa jat–"

"_Omo,omo_! Kyaa!"

Bruk!

.

.

.

Kyuhyun benar, ini akan menyenangkan.

-Yesung-

.

Masih ada berapa banyak yang kau sembunyikan dariku?

-Ryeowook-

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Sebenernya... apa sih yang Hye pikirin? *nanya ke diri sendiri(?)* Berasa chapter ini lebih absurd daripada yang sebelum2nya -_,- Awal chap ini kok lawak ya? Hye yang ngetik sampai malu sendiri kalo tahu-tahu kejadian kayak gitu bisa terjadi pas masuk sekolah nanti (oke ini full curcol)

Hye sempet kehabisan kata-kata buat pertarungannya masa. Rasanya susah gitu buat deskripsiinnya T^T Btw, banyak juga ya yang suka Franca disini? x) Kukira malah gak ada yang suka gegara dianggap pengganggu ._. Dan, HaeHyuk sama KangTeuk muncul di sini \(^0^)/ Penampilan HaeHyuk bakal Hye buat kayak di MV Still You. Soalnya cakep sih *-*/\ Kayaknya tebakan lambang 'kontrak' pada salah semua ._. Gak ada yang nyangka kan lambang mereka salib yang tengahnya ada mawar? .-, Berhubung lagi natal, jadi pakai salib aja sekalian (?)

Yosh, ini balasan review~

Guest: Ini sudah lanjut \(^0^)/ Terima kasih sudah mereview~

ryeosun: Salam kenal juga ^^ Gak loh~ Wookie masih belum jatuh sepenuhnya, terbuktikan dari percakapan di atas? *nyegir* Terima kasih sudah mereview ne~

cloud prince: Halo~ Aku pikir kamu harus baca lebih teliti soal yang sayatan itu ._.v Yesung nyayat cuman pengen tahu kekuatan Ryeowook bener2 bekerja atau dia cuman salah liat~ Dan soal Sungmin itu, yup! Kyuhyun yg udah rencanain mateng2 '-')b Dia emang evil ya smpe bikin rencana begitu. Aku bakal terus buat mereka berantem kok, karena ini yang jadi inti kedekatan mereka. Oh, soal KyuMin itu -_- Sebenernya bisa aja aku buat mereka mati trus Yesung ngamuk tapi ntar ceritanya cepet abis dong .-. Sip, ini udah lanjut ^^ Pantengin terus ya ^^)/

princess kyumin: Sayang sekali harapanmu belum terwujud .-. Yesung bakal terus begini sampai dia cape sendiri *lha* Yosh, terima kasih sudah mereview ^^

mie2ryeosom: Belum sampe tahap kecanduan masa ._. Wah, kayaknya gak bakal naik rate nih. Kayaknya yah .-. Terima kasih sudah mereview~

Soo Ri: Iya~ Ini udah Hye lanjutinkan? x) Kalo soal langka sih emang iya, tp kayaknya kalo genre fantasy, Hye rasa malah rata2 FF YeWook makin kesini makin berfantasy .-. Perasaan doang ya -v Terima kasih sudah mereview ne ^^

Buat yang pakai akun, Hye udah balas di PM ya '3')/ Last, mind to review? ^^


	6. Last Christmas

_Suara langkah kaki menggema di seluruh sudut koridor. Salah satu tangannya membuka kertas demi kertas yang ia pegang. Kening pria itu mengerut, menandakan keseriusannya dalam membaca setiap kata demi kata dari laporan yang terpampang. _

_Helaan napas terdengar tak lama kemudian. Secepat mungkin kakinya melangkah menuju sebuah tempat yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala. Bahkan letak keberadaan benda antik di dalam sana bisa disebutkan tanpa cacat olehnya._

_Tok Tok Tok_

_Pria tersebut mengetuk pintu, melangkah masuk ketika para pengawal membukanya. Ia sempat membungkuk hormat dengan tangan menyentuh dada kiri, berhadapan dengan seseorang yang paling dihormati seantereo negeri._

_"Ada apa, Luxury?" Ujar orang itu, berdiri dengan kedua tangan tergenggam di belakang punggung. Menatapnya dengan tatapan 'hangat'. "Wajahmu kusut sekali."_

_"Maaf mengganggu, Ket__–__, maksudku Tuan. Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan laporan yang saya dapat." _

_"Apa isinya? Aku harap laporan kali ini tidak mengecewakan." _

_"Ehm, sebagian besar kabar buruk." Jawab pria bernama Luxury gugup, kembali melihat-lihat isi kertas berjumlah lebih dari tiga tersebut._

_"Chen dan Luhan berhasil mengalahkan Tao sementara Kris kembali dengan selamat meski penuh luka. Lewi gagal mengambil si kembar dari Kyte dan Gackt. Youngmin dan Kwangmin juga gagal merebut Donghae dari Eunhyuk."_

_Ia mendengarkannya dengan serius. Lantas bertanya dengan kening berkerut. "Tunggu, Eunhyuk sendiri yang mengalahkan mereka?" _

_Luxury mengangguk._

_"Lalu, bagaimana dengan malaikat itu? Key berhasil?"_

_"Maaf, saya dengar jasad Key baru saja ditemukan. Bawahan saya akan segera melakukan pembedahan dan secepatnya membawa otak itu ke labotorium untuk diteliti."_

_"Sudah kuduga, anak itu memang bodoh. Bagaimana dengan gadis bernama Yuri itu? Mati juga?" _

_Pria itu mengangguk lagi sebagai jawaban._

_"Kabar baiknya, Xerxes berhasil merebut Jongdae dari Taeyeon. Eques bersamanya saat itu." _

_"Ho~ Kalau begitu atur ulang semuanya. Berikan daftar orang-orang yang sudah mati sekali, agar bisa ku lihat mana yang pantas dibangkitkan kembali. Tapi pastikan Xerxes dan Eques bertugas merebut Ryeowook." _

_Luxury membungkuk dengan tangan di dada. "Segera dilaksanakan, Tuan." _

.

.

Everytime You Kissed Me

Author: Park Hyesung

Cast:

Yesung x Ryeowook

Kyuhyun x Sungmin

Franca

Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Action?, Friendship

Rate: T

Warning: Yaoi, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai, alur kecepatan. Terinspirasi dari Anime/Manga Pandora Hearts, Date A Live, Modotte Mamotte Lollipop, Karneval, Highschool DxD, Shingeki no Kyojin, SAO, beberapa Vocaloid. Tapi jalan FF ini murni dari otak Hye!

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama para cast. Ini hanya sebuah fiksi belaka, harap tak mempercayai terlalu dalam fiksi ini. Tidak suka pair / cast? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini. Terima kasih

.

.

.

Episode VI

Last Christmas

.

.

.

"Yang benar saja!" Yesung cepat-cepat menarik tangannya, melihat beberapa luka yang hilang tanpa jejak. "Sepuluh menit hanya untuk menghilangkan luka di satu tangan? Kenapa lelet sekali?"

"_Hyung_, jangan mengeluh terus." Desah Kyuhyun jengah, duduk di sofa lain. Jari-jarinya sibuk menekan segala tombol di remote. "Nanti cepat tua, loh."

Yesung berdecak. "Kau sudah melatih Sungmin?"

"Sudah. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Setelah makan, kita latihan bersama."

"_Mwo_?" Tubuh Kyuhyun menegak, langsung menatap Yesung terkejut. Ryeowook sendiri hanya balas menatapnya tak mengerti.

Pemuda tersebut melipat tangannya di dada, men_death glare _Kyuhyun. "Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"A-_anio_. Hanya saja ini terlalu mendadak."

"Mendadak?" Tanya Ryeowook skeptis.

"Ah, Wookie tidak tahu ya?" Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum sok misterius sementara pemuda lainnya melongos. "Yesung itu kalau latihan selalu memisahkan diri. Kau tidak akan tahu kapan dia latihan."

"Jangan salah paham. Aku mau melatih dia." Yesung memutar kepala Ryeowook, kesal sendiri ditatapi seperti itu. "Lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Hahh~ Kukira kau berubah lembut. Jarang sekali aku bisa melihatmu berlatih." Kyuhyun menghela napas, menyandarkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Berubah dalam mimpimu, Tuan Cho." Sahut Yesung sinis. Sejak dulu dia benci kata 'berubah' dalam beberapa hal. Termasuk kata 'berubah' yang mengacu pada sifatnya.

"Makan malam siap!" Sungmin melenggakkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Masih dengan apron dan spatula.

"_Ne_~" Ryeowook melangkah duluan, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Yesung di belakang.

"Tolong kau cari Franca di atas ya? Aku mau beres-beres sebentar di dapur." Kalimat itu adalah yang terakhirnya mereka dengar sebelum pintu tertutup rapat.

Yesung menghembuskan napas, kemudian berdiri sambil meluruskan baju lengannya. "Oh ya, ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Hm? Apa itu?" Kyuhyun mematikan televisi, lantas menghampiri Yesung.

"Lambang kontrak. Ini sangat berpengaruh antara penjaga dan kontraktor." Yesung diam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Begini, aku baru sadar tentang apa yang terjadi tiga hari ini. Tentang soal lepas kendali kita dalam bertarung."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau bilang Sungmin lepas kendali saat kalian melawan Yuri. Dan saat itu kau babak belur. Ini sama halnya denganku tadi. Saat Ryeowook terluka di lambang kontraknya, aku juga lepas kendali. Jadi–"

"Baiklah, singkat kata jika salah satu dari penjaga atau kontraktor terluka di lambangnya, kekuatan mereka akan dua kali lipat bertambah. Begitu?"

"Hoh, kau pintar sekali. Ini bisa kita gunakan dalam waktu terdesak. Jangan beritahu mereka dulu. Bahaya kalau mereka belum bisa mengkontrol kekuatan mereka."

"Yesung _oppa_, Kyuhyun _oppa_, kalian tidak mau makan?" Suara manis menganggetkan mereka. Kepala gadis mungil itu menyembul dari celah pintu.

"Jangan panggil aku '_oppa_'" Yesung memasukkan tangannya pada saku celana, bersikap seperti biasa. Cuek tapi peduli.

"Kita akan segera ke sana." Balas Kyuhyun dengan senyuman. "_Kaja_, _hyung_."

"_Ya_! Jangan tarik tanganku, Cho Kyuhyun!"

.

.

.

Setengah jam setelah selesai makan, Franca menggigil kesal. Salju di malam hari sangat menusuk kulit, hingga tembus ke dalam tulang. Bukan hanya itu saja, Yesung menyuruhnya memakai baju tipis. Beruntungnya ia masih diperbolehkan memakai sepatu _boots_ kebesaran milik Kyuhyun, jika tidak, Franca yakin kakinya sudah membeku sekarang.

"Kita mau apa sih?" Cetusnya sebal pada Ryeowook yang baru saja menutup pintu dan berjalan mendekat. Sebisa mungkin ia mengurangi dingin dengan memeluk tubuhnya.

"Yesung bilang kita mau latihan." Jawab _namja_ manis tersebut sekenanya.

Manik hitam Franca berpaling pada Yesung yang berdiskusi dengan Kyuhyun. Kelihatannya serius sekali sampai tidak menyadari _yeoja_ kecil di sana mengeluh sejak keluar dari rumah bernuansa putih tersebut.

Kim Ryeowook berinisiatif menghampiri Sungmin yang sibuk membuat gumpalan salju menjadi bulatan kecil. Membisikkan sesuatu kemudian keduanya berlari mendekati Franca.

Franca tersentak akan dua mantel yang memberatkan punggungnya. Ia menoleh, hendak protes. Namun kata-katanya tertelan dengan senyuman saat mengetahui Sungmin dan Ryeowook sengaja menanggalkan baju tebal itu hanya untuknya.

"Sudah hangat?" Tanya Ryeowook lembut. Bocah itu mengangguk cepat.

"Hei, hei. Aku punya ide." Sungmin membisikkan sesuatu.

Sepuluh detik kemudian mereka saling tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. "Yah, aku mengerti. Jangan diulangi lagi."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, darimana kau akan melatihnya?"

"Dari bawah sekali. Ku harap _hyung_ bertanya kenapa banyak sekali batu di sekitar sini." Pemuda tinggi itu terkekeh.

"Pantas batunya berbentuk aneh begini. Daun kah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Lalu, kau sendiri bagaimana? Ryeowook tepatnya."

Yesung membungkuk dalam, mengulurkan tangan agar sampai menyentuh sebuah batu berbentuk daun kecil. "Aku pakai cara yang unik. Ini bisa sekaligus melatih Franca."

"Aku curiga padamu, _hyung_." Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya.

Bruush! Satu hantaman keras mengenai lengan kiri Yesung.

Bruush! Bruush! Kaki dan lengan Kyuhyun dikenai hal yang sama.

"_Ya_! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Yesung berteriak marah. Namun yang ia dapatkan sebuah bola salju mengenai telak wajahnya.

"Yee~! Kena!" Franca ber_high-five _ria dengan Ryeowook juga Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat wajah _absurd_ Yesung. Tangannya meraup salju kemudian menggumpalnya, melemparnya ke arah _namja_ di sampingnya tanpa memperdulikan reaksi Yesung, kemudian lari menuju kelompok Franca.

"Serang~!" Franca memberi komando, secara bersamaan empat bola salju mengenai tubuh Yesung. Mereka terus melempar benda berbentuk bulat tersebut tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk melawan.

Yesung menggeram, membungkuk sebentar. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menerbangkan empat batu tepat mengenai kepala mereka.

"Cukup! Berhenti bermain seperti anak bayi! Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau ikutan hah? Sini kau!"

"Ming, kita latihan di sana!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin menjauh ketika Yesung mendekat.

"Kau! Lepas mantelnya dan kau, cepat pakai!" Yesung menunjuk Franca dan Ryeowook bergantian. Sorotnya tak ingin dibantah.

"Tapi ini dingin!"

"Mengeluh sekali lagi, kupastikan kau di Rumah Sakit negeri Sihir." Sekelebat cahaya terang menerangi tangan Yesung, tombak panjang berujung lancip tergenggam kuat olehnya.

Franca bergidik ngeri melihat ujung tombak menghadap hidung miliknya, cepat-cepat melepas kedua mantel dan mengembalikan milik Sungmin. "Sudah kulakukan!"

"Dasar tak punya belas kasihan! Kau tidak kasihan pada Franca? Udara sangat dingin malam ini!" Protes Ryeowook tak terima.

Namun bulu kuduknya langsung berdiri saat ujung tombak itu berputar padanya. "Pilih, pakai mantel itu dan ikuti kata-kataku atau tidur di Rumah Sakit."

"Kau mengancamku lagi!"

"Pakai saja, bodoh!" Seru Yesung kesal, menekankan ujung tombak pada hidung Ryeowook. Beruntung tidak begitu keras hingga menciptakan luka kecil di sana.

"_Ara_, _ara_!" Sungut Ryeowook.

Yesung menghela napas. Merutuk nasibnya yang begitu malang. Tinggal bersama satu orang seperti Kyuhyun sudah cukup membuatnya gemas. Kadang _namja_ itu juga bisa bersikap kekanakkan sesuai umur hidupnya.

Tapi, bisakah dia mendapat satu orang saja yang bersikap 'normal' di sini? Ryeowook terlalu bodoh dan banyak bicara. Sungmin terlalu manja di dekat Kyuhyun bahkan tidak bisa lepas darinya. Dan lagi, _namja_ itu hanya menurut pada ucapan _dongsaeng_-nya.

Sementara Franca, naga maskot kelompoknya, pintar sekali menyahut apapun yang dikatakannya. Merepotkan sekali kalau anak itu bisa menghasut Ryeowook untuk melawannya.

"Baiklah. Ini rencananya. Franca akan ku lukai menggunakan tombak dan rantaiku–"

"_Oppa_ gila ya?!"

"Berhenti memanggilku '_oppa_' dan jangan memotongku." Yesung men_death glare _bocah tersebut. "Sementara itu kita latih _healing_ Ryeowook. Aku tahu kau kuat, apalagi sihir memberi kekuatan ada di tubuhmu."

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Membantah sekali lagi, kuhabisi kalian!"

"_Andwae_!"

"Yah, itulah kenapa aku ingin menolak latihan bersama Yesung." Dari kejauhan, Kyuhyun masih bisa memberikan pendapatnya walaupun sedang mengambil beberapa daun kering.

Sungmin memiringkan kepala, bingung. "Karena dia kejam?" Tebaknya.

"Bisa jadi. Dulu saat empat belas tahun, aku mengajaknya latihan bersama. Dia menolak dan aku terus memaksanya. Sampai pada akhirnya kita latihan bersama... Dan aku babak belur. Dia selalu menganggap latihan itu sama saja dengan pertarungan sesungguhnya."

"Jadi, dia tidak akan menunjukkan belas kasihannya pada mereka?" Sungmin menerima daun yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan kemudian berbisik prihatin. "Tidak akan."

.

.

.

Tiga minggu kemudian...

"Franca! Kubilang jangan lari!"

"Aku menolak!"

"Jadilah anak manis! Kau hanya tinggal berdiri saja 'kan?!"

"Jika berarti aku akan mati kedinginan dengan luka disekujur tubuh, aku memilih jadi anak nakal!"

"Franca!"

"Yang benar saja..." Kyuhyun menjatuhkan diri pada sofa empuk dengan tangan memegang kepala. Namun itu tidak mengurangi rasa peningnya.

"Tuan sakit?" Sungmin menghampirinya.

"_Ani_. Sedikit pusing saja melihat mereka berdua." Eluh Kyuhyun.

Menjelang ujian akhir semester besok, seharusnya mereka belajar dengan tenang atau tidur senyenyak mungkin. Bukan berada dalam suasana kacau seperti ini.

Franca tidak berhenti berlari sejak tadi, begitu juga dengan Yesung yang mengejarnya. Ryeowook sendiri menyandar dari sisi samping sofa dengan kepala menunduk.

"Franca! Berhenti disitu!" Bentak Yesung kesal, berniat melempar remote.

"Tidak akan! Kau tahu di luar sedang turun salju tapi _oppa_ memaksaku latihan bersamamu. Ini gila!" Balas _yeoja_ berumur sepuluh tahun itu.

"_Hyung_, sudahlah. Franca benar. Turun salju begini gimana bisa latihan? Aku bahkan menyuruh Sungmin fokus belajar di banding memikirkan latihan." Sambar Kyuhyun, menatap Yesung jengah. "Aku rasa Ryeowook juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Benarkan, Wookie?"

Franca dan Yesung sontak berhenti, menatap sekitar ruang tengah yang sudah kacau layaknya kapal pecah. "Oh, tidak. Kenapa aku jadi kekanakkan begini?" Ringis pemuda itu pelan, nyaris terdengar.

"Yah," Ryeowook menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian duduk di samping Sungmin. "Aku ingin fokus belajar malam ini. Ujian pertama besok adalah bahasa Inggris. Sejak tadi aku sedang menghapalkan beberapa kosa kata dan jujur, kalian mengangguku."

"Apa pentingnya ujian itu?" Yesung kelihatan marah. "Kau seharusnya bercermin! Menyedihkan sekali punya kemajuan sedikit seperti itu!"

"Tenanglah, _Hyung_." Kyuhyun mencoba memberikan pengertian. "Dia pasti lelah berkutik dengan latihan selama tiga minggu. Lebih baik kau kasihan pada Franca yang kau lukai setiap malam. Belum lagi suhu udaranya."

"Dengar, Kyu. Kita harus membuat mereka kuat sebelum musuh menyerang kita nanti!"

"Lalu, apa kau berniat membuat mereka sakit sebelum musuh menyerang?!" Balas Kyuhyun dengan nada meninggi disetiap kata-katanya. Lama-lama kesal juga beradu emosi. "Oh ayolah, _Hyung_. Kau tidak perlu seserius itu. Bukankah ini sudah jadi tugas kita sebagai pelindung mereka?"

"Tapi–"

"Aku kembali ke kamar." Ucap Ryeowook sembari berdiri, memotong ucapan Yesung.

"Kita belum selesai!"

"Aku sudah selesai denganmu." Ryeowook berbalik, menatap tajam Yesung dengan caramel indahnya.

"Ukh..." Yesung bersumpah baru kali ini Ryeowook menatapnya begini, seperti ingin memangsanya hidup-hidup.

"Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan _Eomma_-ku." Ujarnya pelan. "Lagipula ini untuk masa depanku. Aku bebas memilih jalan yang kuinginkan."

Keempatnya terdiam melihat kepergian Ryeowook.

"Darimana kata-kata soknya itu?" Yesung mendesah sebal, mengitari sofa kemudian duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Aku rasa Ryeowook _oppa_ depresi." Celetuk Franca, mengikuti langkah yang sama dengan Yesung namun ia duduk di samping Sungmin. "Tekanan yang diberikan Yesung oppa sangat besar sampai-sampai otaknya itu hanya penuh bentakan _oppa_. Aku tidak yakin dia bisa menghapal semua materi pelajaran jika _oppa_ terus memaksanya begitu."

Alis kiri Yesung terangkat. "Jadi kau mau bilang aku yang salah?"

"Sederhananya sih begitu." Sahut Franca, mengangkat bahu. "Aku kasihan pada diriku sendiri, tapi aku jauh lebih kasihan dengannya. Sudahlah, aku ingin membantu Ryeowook _oppa_ belajar saja."

Tak lama setelah ucapannya, bocah berumur sepuluh tahun itu berlari ke arah tangga, menuju kamar Ryeowook di lantai dua.

"Aku rasa aku juga harus belajar sekarang. Ayo, Ming." Kyuhyun menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin keluar dari ruang tengah, benar-benar meninggalkan Yesung dalam gelojak amarahnya.

.

.

.

Ryeowook membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh ke atas empuknya tempat tidur. Kedua tangannya terentang ke arah samping sedangkan maniknya menengadah pada langit-langit kamar.

Kosong

Segala hal yang telah ia hapalkan dengan susah payah menghilang sekejap ketika memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Yesung saat mendengar perkataannya. Ryeowook bukan tipe orang yang suka berbicara ketus, dia sendiri tak percaya bisa berkata begitu barusan.

Ryeowook menghela napas, mengangkat tangan lentiknya tinggi-tinggi ke langit. Menggepal lalu terbuka, menggepal lalu terbuka, begitu seturusnya hingga ia mendengar ketukan pintu.

"_Ne_?" Ujarnya keras sedikit.

"_Oppa_, mau kubantu?" Nyaringnya suara Franca mengusik kesunyian yang ia rasakan beberapa saat. Merasa tak ada salahnya dengan tawaran naga menjelma manusia itu, Ryeowook bangun dengan sekali hentakan maju.

"Apa yang bisa kau bantu?" Ryeowook bertanya dengan kepala menyembul dari celah pintu.

Franca menggidik bahu. "Apa saja. Asal _oppa_ bisa kembali ceria itu sudah cukup."

Wajah manis Ryeowook mengembangkan senyum tipis. "Silahkan masuk." Ia mundur, membiarkan si kecil Franca masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Wah, bisakah aku tidur di sini?" Franca berputar-putar sebentar di tengah kamar kemudian duduk pada kursi belajar milik Ryeowook. "Kita bisa bercerita banyak hal! Aku beritahu semua hal tentang dunia sihir!"

"Aku tidak masalah." Ryeowook masih menyunggingkan senyum hingga duduk di tepi ranjang. Namun senyuman itu hilang begitu ia teringat sesuatu.

"Hei, Yesung marah ya?"

Alis Franca terangkat, memutar kursi agar bisa melihat Ryeowook dengan ekspresi bersalahnya. "_Oppa_ ini ngomong apa? Sejak tadi 'kan dia marah-marah terus."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku marah karena kata-kataku barusan." Ryeowook buru-buru meralat.

"Oh~ Yesung pasti marah, tapi aku percaya dia melakukan ini karena dia khawatir dengan _oppa_." Franca terkekeh.

"Dia ingin kau cepat menguasai kekuatan _healing_-mu agar kau bisa menyembuhkan diri saat terluka. Dia itu perhatian. Hanya saja dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikannya."

"Entah kenapa aku ragu tentang penjelasanmu, Franca." Sahut Ryeowook datar, begitu juga dengan tatapannya.

'Harusnya kau percaya saja.' Mata Franca terpejam sejenak. 'Yukari dulu juga begitu.'

"Hng, kita lupakan soal itu. Sekarang aku harus membantumu darimana?" Tangan mungilnya mengambil buku tebal yang berjajar di atas meja. Bukankah tujuannya kesini memang untuk membantu Ryeowook?

Ryeowook menggaruk kepalanya tak gatal. "Beri aku sihir bahasamu saja. Jadi aku tak perlu repot-repot belajar lagi."

"Jangan curang!" Franca berbalik, menunjuk Ryeowook dengan telunjuk. "Katanya tidak mau mengecewakan _Eomma oppa_. Bagaimana sih?"

_Namja_ bertubuh mungil itu menghela napas. "_Arasseo_. Kita belajar dari sususan kalimat saja."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

"Pagi, _hyung_." Sapa Kyuhyun mengucek matanya, kemudian menutup pintu. "Tidur nyenyak?"

Yesung mengangguk, mengacak rambutnya yang basah. "Tidak lama. Hanya empat jam."

_Namja_ tinggi tersebut mendesis. "Kau terlalu memaksakan diri, Yesung-_ah_. Nanti kalau kau sakit aku yang susah."

"Tidak akan. Aku akan menyuruh Ryeowook mengurusku." Sahut Yesung enteng dengan sedikit senyuman sinis.

"Ckckck, jahat sekali. Kau berniat membangunkan Ryeowook lagi?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Aku menginginkan wajah jengkelnya pagi ini. Kau mandi saja sana." Ia menepuk lengan Kyuhyun pelan kemudian berlalu menuju kamar Ryeowook.

Cho Kyuhyun termangu melihat kepergian punggung Yesung.

.

.

.

Brak!

"Hoi, cepat bang–" Ucpannya terhenti seiring matanya yang perlahan membesar aneh. Seseorang bertubuh mungil tengah menata rambutnya di depan cermin dengan seragam sekolah sudah membalut tubuhnya.

Mungkin bagi orang lain ini adalah hal yang wajar, tapi tidak untuk Yesung yang notabene sudah berkali-kali membangunkan _namja_ tersebut.

"Ti-tidak mungkin." Yesung menelan ludah.

"Huh?" Respon pertama yang ia dengar dari seorang Kim Ryeowook pagi ini. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yesung yang _half naked_. Tidak ada ekspresi kaget pada bola matanya.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut? Terjadi sesuatu?" Cetus Ryeowook datar.

"Kau... sudah bangun?"

"Apa kau buta? Tidak bisa melihatku sudah rapi begini?"

Yesung tercengang, jawaban Ryeowook jauh dari harapannya. Ia bersumpah baru kali ini melihat _namja_ itu begitu berani menjawabnya.

Biasanya, Yesung memang selalu membangunkan Ryeowook dengan perilaku kasar dan mempermalukan diri Ryeowook. Entah dengan siraman air, mengatainya bahkan sampai ia berpenampilan seperti ini selalu berhasil memunculkan ekspresi lucu di wajah itu.

Tapi, apa yang terjadi di sini?

"Kau mulai bisu ya?" Ryeowook membuka suara setelah semenit berlalu. Dan Yesung tersadar dari pemikirannya.

"Kau gila setelah belajar semalam." Ucap Yesung, terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan dibanding pernyataan.

Ryeowook menahan tawa. "Aku tidak yakin aku gila sekarang." Ia mengambil tas punggung dari meja dan berjalan melewati Yesung.

Dan Yesung dapat merasakan itu. Jelas sekali.

Sesuatu mengganjal dalam diri Ryeowook. Namun dia tidak terlalu yakin penyebabnya apa.

"Tunggu dulu! Kau mau pergi ke sekolah sekarang?" Cegahnya. Ini masih setengah tujuh, masih terlalu dini untuk pergi. Jika dia pergi, ini membuktikan bahwa dia harus ke negeri Sihir untuk diperiksa otaknya.

Kim Ryeowook menoleh malas. "Apa kau bodoh? Tidak laparkah? Tentu saja pergi ke dapur. Membuat sarapan seperti biasa. Mau kubuatkan kopi?"

'Sesuatu benar-benar terjadi di sini.'

"Tidak usah. Kau tidak perlu membuat sarapan pagi ini dan seterusnya." Sahut Yesung dingin, menyipitkan mata, merekam baik-baik reaksi Ryeowook selanjutnya.

Tak disangka Ryeowook malah tertawa keras. Tidak ada yang lucu dalam kata-katanya, dan Yesung tahu pasti jika itu tawa mengejek.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu."

Kembali, ia berdiri sendirian dalam lorong lantai dua seperti beberapa menit lalu. Tak lama kemudian ia berdecak kesal.

"Ini benar-benar aneh. Pasti ada yang merasukinya." Ia berjalan ke kamar Kyuhyun. Kemudian mengetuk pintunya.

"Sungmin! Kau sudah bangun? Bisa buatkan sarapan hari ini?"

.

.

.

"Heh? Sungmin, kau yang masak?" Pekik Kyuhyun kaget saat menginjak lantai dapur. Menatap mereka bergantian.

Ryeowook duduk di kursi meja makan dengan punggung bersender. Kakinya naik ke kaki yang lain sedangkan matanya terpejam menikmati harumnya bau masakan Sungmin.

Yesung duduk di hadapannya. Obsidian itu sejak tadi tak lepas dari Ryeowook. Sepasang tangannya terlipat di dada. Giginya bergertak. 'Sial, sampai kapan dia akan menutup mata?'

Lee Sungmin berbalik sebentar dari wajan panasnya. "Ah, Tuan! Selamat pagi."

"Ku kira kau sedang mandi! Kenapa kau tidak memasak, Wookie-_ah_?" Tanya Kyuhyun, mendekati kursi kosong di samping Yesung.

"Yesung yang menyuruhku. Jadi tanya saja dia."

"Yesung?" Ulangnya ragu. Ia menoleh pelan pada wajah serius milik _namja_ itu. "Ada apa ini?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Kau tidak menyadarinya?"

Kening Kyuhyun berkerut. "Menyadari... apa?" Ia kembali menatap Ryeowook.

'Benar. Tidak biasanya dia bersikap seperti itu. Apalagi cara menjawabnya tadi.' Batin Kyuhyun. Menurut pengamatannya, Ryeowook selalu menjawab dengan nada santai juga sedikit gugup, tapi kali ini seperti acuh tak acuh.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya~" Teriak Franca dari ambang pintu. Masih mengusap matanya dengan baju piyama yang kebesaran. Dalam hati Kyuhyun tertawa karena sihir bajunya tidak bisa diukur berdasarkan tubuh Franca.

"Pagi." Jawab Yesung pendek tanpa berpaling.

"Selamat pagi, Franca." Sapa Kyuhyun ramah, mengangkat tangannya sedikit.

"Selamat pagi, Franca! Duduk yang manis _ne_~" Sahut Sungmin penuh semangat, sedangkan Ryeowook tidak menyapanya.

Franca menganggap _namja_ itu sedang kembali mengulang ulasan materi semalam jadi tidak begitu menghiraukannya.

_Yeoja_ kecil itu duduk di samping Ryeowook. "Aku harap ujianmu sukses, _oppa_." Kata Franca, senyum lebar tersungging di bibir tapi langsung lenyap ketika Ryeowook menjawab, "_Ne_. Terima kasih."

Raut Franca berubah. Biasanya mereka melewatkan pagi dengan berbincang diselingi tawa. "_Oppa_ sakit?" Tanyanya khawatir. Mungkin saja dia sakit jadi menjawab seperti itu.

"Sakit? Sakit jiwa mungkin."

"Yesung _oppa_!" Pekik Franca, mennghindari pertengkaran antara Yesung dan Ryeowook, walaupun itu tidak mungkin.

"Hahaha, sakit jiwa? Aku rasa memang iya." Ryeowook menjawab dengan santai, menegakkan tubuh saat Sungmin menuang lauk di piring. Segera menyantapnya tanpa basa basi.

Sekarang ekspresi Franca tidak jauh berbeda dengan Yesung pagi tadi. _Shock_.

"Wah, Ryeowook _oppa_ sudah menemukan cara untuk menjawab pancingan Yesung!" Namun Franca masih meyakinkan diri jika sikap Ryeowook dikarenakan tekanan dalam ujian.

Padahal semalam mereka masih bisa bercanda seperti anak kecil.

"Tidak juga. Ini memang sifat asliku."

"Apa?"

Seketika suasana di rumah ini benar-benar hening. Sungmin bahkan berhenti bergerak dari posisinya yang hendak keluar dapur untuk pergi mandi.

"Barusan kau bilang apa?" Yesung bertanya.

Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya yang menunduk. Yesung kembali terkejut ketika bertatapan langsung dengan manik coklat tersebut. Dan senyum sinis itu menghilangkan kesan polosnya.

"Aku bilang, ini aku yang sebenarnya."

.

.

.

Dua hari setelah ujian semester

"Tidak mungkin!" Teriak seorang gadis di depan papan pengumuman. "Ryeowook mendapat nilai sepuluh untuk semua ujian?!"

Tiga orang yang baru saja berjalan di koridor lantai tiga terkejut, sedangkan satu diantaranya tersenyum sinis.

"_Jinjjayo_?" Sungmin berlari mendahului Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Sang pemilik nama berjalan santai menyusul ketiganya yang terkejut setengah mati saat melihat kertas hasil penilaian.

"Bo-bohong." Ujar _namja_ penyuka kelinci tersebut. "Aku tidak pernah melihat Wookie belajar selama ini!"

"_Jeongmal_?" Sungmin mengangguk cepat. "Benar, Tuan. Semenjak hari itu, dia langsung tidur setelah latihan. Bagaimana nilainya bisa sesempurna ini?"

Yesung berbalik menatap Ryeowook setelah lama terdiam. "Aku rasa aku harus membawanya ke 'sana' secepat mungkin! Otaknya pasti sudah dicuci!"

"Aku tidak mau. Memangnya kau _baby_ _sitter_ku?" Jawab Ryeowook pedas, berjalan tenang melewati kumpulan para gadis di kanan-kirinya. Ia mungkin tidak sadar sebagian tatapan gadis-gadis di sana berisyarat ingin membunuhnya karena telah melawan seorang Kim Yesung, idola sekolah.

Decakan keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, menendang tiang papan pengumuman. "Sial. Bahkan dia berani padamu."

"Hm, sudah lewat seminggu." Yesung berusaha mengatur emosinya. Ini di sekolah, di koridor pula. Banyak anak-anak yang berdiri di sepanjang koridor. Jangan sampai identitas asli mereka kebongkar begitu saja.

"Aku angkat tangan." Sungmin menengahi diskusi mereka. "Franca bilang padaku jika Ryeowook berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Sikapnya jadi cuek."

"Kita juga bisa melihat kemampuannya yang meningkat drastis." Timpal Yesung, melipat kedua tangan di dada. "Aku kesal."

"Kesal kenapa, Yesungie?"

"Yaiks!" Yesung membalik tubuhnya spontan, berhadapan langsung dengan pemilik _gummy smile_. "Eunhyuk, kau cari mati ya?!"

Lee Eunhyuk mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan tersenyum kalem. "Selamat pagi, Yesung."

"Pagi semua." Kangin menyapa dari balik punggung Eunhyuk. Donghae dan Leeteuk juga menyapa ramah. Mereka mulai berteman dekat sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Kau kesal kenapa?" Eunhyuk mengulang pertanyaannya lagi.

"Apa aku tidak punya pilihan selain menjawab?" Balas Yesung sinis.

"Ryeowook, nilainya meningkat drastis. Sangat sempurna tanpa celah." Sahut Kyuhyun sesingkat mungkin.

Leeteuk mendekati Sungmin, membisikkan sesuatu yang tidak penting dalam situasi ini. "_Anou_, Tuan." Sungmin menarik ujung _blazer_ Kyuhyun. "Aku dan Leeteuk pergi dulu ke perpustakaan ne."

_Namja_ tinggi itu mengangguk. Kemudian kembali fokus pada persoalan yang ada saat Sungmin pergi.

"Gila... Jangan-jangan dia menyontek?" Komentar Donghae melihat nilai sepuluh disemua mata pelajaran Ryeowook.

"Mungkin. Tapi kita tidak ada bukti." Sahut Kangin, menghela napas berat. Nilainya sangat buruk dibanding milik Eunhyuk yang sekelas dengannya. Diam-diam ia menginginkan kepintaran Ryeowook berpindah padanya.

"Aku juga tidak yakin. Apalagi setelah melihatnya mengerjakan ujian seserius itu." Tekan Yesung, kepalanya pening seketika.

"Terlalu mendadak. Sungguh. Bahkan aku tidak percaya dia akan mem_bully_ku waktu itu. Dia 'kan anak yang baik." Timpal Eunhyuk.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kalian lakukan padanya?"

"Rencananya Yesung akan membawa Ryeowook ke negeri Sihir. Kita akan mendapat jawabannya dari tim penelitian." Bisik Kyuhyun.

"Tapi," Yesung menghela napas lelah. "Saat aku memperhatikan baik-baik matanya. Mata itu tampak kosong. Seperti tidak bernyawa sama sekali."

"Jangan-jangan dia digerakan oleh sesuatu yang tidak tampak? Begitu?"

"Bisa jadi, Hae. Aku harap kita dapat jawaban yang pasti. Jika memang itu bukan sosok Ryeowook yang sebenarnya, kita buat rencana B."

"Kita? Sejak kapan kau ikut campur ke masalah ini heh?" Yesung menarik kerah belakang Eunhyuk.

"Ya!" _Namja _ber_nickname Anchovy _itu meronta. "Kita ini sahabat 'kan? Sudah sepantasnya kita saling membantu!"

'Sahabat?'

Yesung melepaskannya, tak terelakan bokong Eunhyuk mencium lantai duluan. "Sejak kapan aku bersahabat denganmu?" Ujar pemuda itu dingin kemudian berlalu menuju kelas.

Donghae mengulurkan tangannya pada Eunhyuk. "_Gwaenchanayo_?" _Namja_ tersebut mengangguk dengan ringisan.

"Cih? Sahabat katanya?" Yesung bergumam pelan, menerobos setiap orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

"Sejak kapan kita bersahabat heh? Aku rasa aku tidak membutuhkanmu sebagai sahabat, Hyuk. Kau hanya akan menyesal seperti gadis bodoh itu."

.

.

.

Sore hari, Ruang penelitian, Negeri Sihir

"Tidak ada yang aneh." Kibum keluar dari ruangan yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk memeriksa Ryeowook. "Semuanya normal."

"Kibum-_ah_, kau yakin? Tidak ada satupun yang terlewat dari sel otaknya?" Tanya Yesung beruntun, tanpa celah sedikitpun.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Tenanglah, hyung. Dia tidak sedang berada di ruang ICU."

"Bukan itu masalahnya." Yesung menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang bertenger di bahunya. "Dia mulai menentangku, dan aku tidak menyukainya. Memang kemampuannya naik pesat tapi bukan berarti ini sesuatu yang normal."

"Ingat, Kyu. Hanya dalam semalam, sifatnya terbalik begini."

"Jangan khawatir. Bukankah kau memang ingin secepatnya menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini?" Sahut Kibum menaikkan kacamata, bersender pada sisi dinding dengan sikap serius.

Yesung terlihat tidak begitu peduli dengan pernyataan Kibum. "Harus kuakui memang aku ingin segera menyelesaikan ini, tapi rasa penasaranku melebihinya."

"Mau bagaimana lagi." Kibum mengidikkan bahunya. "Aku rasa kalau begini terus, saat hari natal kau bisa melepaskannya."

"Yang benar?" Sepasang mata Kyuhyun membulat, seperti ingin keluar dari rongganya. "Cepat sekali! Berarti waktu bersama kami hanya dua bulan kurang?"

"Yah, kalau manusia berjiwa langka sudah bisa menjaga dirinya, buat apa kita masih ber'kontrak' dengannya? Dan kurasa ini sah-sah saja dengan kemampuanmu yang tidak perlu diragukan lagi." Tubuh Kibum berdiri tegak, berjalan menuju pintu kemudian membukanya.

"Setelah ini kalian bisa membawanya pulang." Ujar Kibum terakhir kalinya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu. Terlihat ia mencabut beberapa selang yang menempel di tubuh juga kepala Ryeowook dari jernihnya kaca. Masing-masing selang itu dialiri warna yang tidak terlalu mencolok.

"Ini hebat, rekor baru. Dalam waktu dua bulan kurang, seorang manusia berjiwa langka bisa bebas dari penjaganya." Ujar Kyuhyun, entah terkagum-kagum, iri atau sedih.

Tap tap tap

"Bagaimana hasil _test_nya?" Dari sisi kiri lorong tampak Sungmin berjalan cepat menghampiri mereka.

"Positif."

"Positif dirasuki?" Tiba-tiba Franca muncul dari balik Sungmin dengan wujud naga. Mata bulatnya berbinar menatap Yesung.

Pemuda yang sudah terbiasa dengan segala sikap kekanakkan itu menggeleng pelan. "Positif... Yah, itu memang sosok aslinya."

"Tidak mungkin..." Franca menunduk sedih.

"Dan kata Kibum, Ryeowook bisa dilepas 'kontrak'kan saat hari natal." Kyuhyun menambahkan dengan nada sedih. "Ya ampun, padahal aku sudah senang bisa tinggal satu rumah dengan kalian."

"Agar aku bisa dilepas 'kontrak'kan, aku hanya perlu meningkatkan kemampuanku sampai mentok 'kan?" Tanya Ryeowook di ambang pintu dengan senyuman seringai.

Demi apapun, Yesung ingin segera menendang anak itu jauh-jauh. Ia sangat membencinya sekarang. Padahal dulu selalu semangat menjahilinya agar bisa melihat ekspresi kesal seorang Kim Ryeowook. Tapi beberapa hari ini justru mereka begitu jauh.

"_Ne_, jika kau beruntung." Tambah Sungmin dengan tatapan sinis. Jangan 'kan Yesung, _namja_ penyuka warna pink ini juga benci melihat Ryeowook sekarang. Menjijikkan sekali menatap temanmu yang awalnya polos sekarang malah menyebalkan seperti anak jalanan.

"Heh~ Kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang. Aku sudah tidak sabar mengerahkan semua kemampuanku." Ia berjalan melewati keempatnya. Begitu dingin aura namja itu begitu melangkah di antara mereka.

"Aku benci padanya." Gumam Franca lirih.

.

.

.

24 Desember, sehari sebelum natal

"Yesung, kau tidak misa natal?" Pemuda bersurai kelam mendongak dari bukunya.

"Huh? Kurasa tidak untuk tahun ini. Kau tahu sendiri anak sial itu bagaimana." Balas Yesung sekenanya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Duduk di sofa lainnya yang masih kosong. "Ryeowook sedang beres-beres di atas."

"Dia pergi? Sungguh?" Yesung bangun dari posisi berbaringnya, menutup buku mantra berat dengan sekali tutupan tangan. Nada bicaranya terdengar kaget.

"Kibum pasti memberitahunya. Ah, menyebalkan sekali!" Kyuhyun mengacak surainya. "Sungmin dan Franca malah bersedih ria di kamarku. Membanding-bandingkan sikap Ryeowook yang dulu dan yang sekarang. Lalu kau sudah siap, _hyung_?"

"Siap untuk... apa?"

"Mengucapkan mantra itu. Jangan bilang kau lupa."

Yesung menghembuskan napas berat, terlihat tidak rela sama sekali. Namun tentu saja dia tidak ingin menunjukkannya. "Pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Aku tetap harus melakukannya."

Hening beberapa saat.

Kyuhyun menjentikkan jarinya, wajahnya berubah semangat. "Benar juga! Ayo, kita ke Jerman!"

Alis Yesung terangkat tinggi. "Hah? Ke Jerman?"

.

.

.

"_Ya_! Kenapa kalian menbawaku ke sini? Pulang sekarang! Aku ingin menjauh dari kalian!" Ryeowook menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di atas timbunan salju.

"Ini buat kenang-kenangan." Franca menarik ujung mantel tebalnya. Menatap pemuda itu dengan sorot berkaca-kaca. "Malam ini 'kan hari terakhir _oppa_ bersama kami."

"Ukh..." Ryeowook meringis melihatnya. Diam selama beberapa saat dengan seluruh pandangan mengacu padanya.

"Cih, ini untuk terakhir kalinya." _Namja_ manis itu menepis tangan Franca dan berjalan menuju perayaan terbesar yang di tengah kota Jerman.

Suasana di sini sangat ramai. Hampir semua penduduk dan turus berkumpul, sisanya sedang melakukan misa di dalam gereja yang cukup jauh. Ditambah lagi lagu-lagu natal berkumandang di seluruh kios.

Mereka tidak perlu khawatir dengan gelapnya malam. Seluruh pemilik menghias kiosnya seterang mungkin dengan lampu-lampu hias. Di tengah pesta terdapat pohon natal besar dengan segala hiasan yang ada.

"Aku menyesal ikut mereka." Gumam Ryeowook mengamati sekitarnya. Banyak orang asing dan bahasa asing yang dilontarkan. Yang membuatnya semakin jengkel adalah lagu-lagu natal yang diputar.

Tubuhnya terasa terbangkar. Panas sekali. Kontras dengan kulit tubuhnya kedinginan karena suhu. "Ini menyebalkan. Untuk apa aku diajak ke sini?"

Ia mendongak, menatap pohon cemara besar dengan hiasan cantik mengelilinginya. "Aku harap Yukari ada di sini."

.

.

.

"_Oppadeul_!" Franca memekik ketika Ryeowook sudah berada jauh dari mereka. Spontan semuanya berbalik.

"_Waeyo_?" Risih Yesung. Sejujurnya ia juga malas melakukan hal konyol ini. Kalau bukan Kyuhyun yang bersungut-sungut, ia pastikan ini hanya mimpi belaka.

"Yesung _oppa_ benar. Itu bukan Ryeowook!"

"Tapi hasil _test_nya sudah jelas. Itu Ryeowook."

"_Ania_! Kau harus percaya padaku, Kyu oppa!"

"_Ne_, _ne_. Kami akan percaya padamu kalau ada bukti." Sungmin menghampirinya, menggenggam tangan mungilnya supaya hangat.

"Matanya, _oppa_. Aku baru sadar tentang matanya. Kosong... Benar tadi kosong, tapi saat aku menatapnya itu sempat kembali seperti semula, ekspresi wajahnya juga berubah sedih! Beberapa detik kemudian kosong lagi dan mimiknya berubah sinis! Kalian harus percaya padaku!"

Kyuhyun melongo mendengar penjelasan tak masuk akal Franca. Terutama cara bicaranya yang persis anak kecil yang tak tahu apa- apa. "Kau ini ngomong apa sih? Jangan berkhay–"

"Aku setuju." Yesung merentangkan tangannya, memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. "Aku percaya pada Franca. Dan kita harus melakukan sesuatu."

"Tapi, _hyung_. Hasil _test_ sudah jelas mengatakan tidak ada yang aneh dengannya. Mau kita buktikan apalagi sekarang?"

"Kau yang bilang ini terlalu cepat untuk berpisah dengannya. Jadi buat saja rencananya." Perintah Yesunh. "Tugasmu memang itu 'kan?"

"Tapi–"

"Jangan membantah, Cho Kyuhyun. Kita coba saja." Yesung menatapnya tajam, seolah mengancam atau malah menekan bimbang Kyuhyun. "Aku tahu kau juga merasakannya. Ini aneh. Dan aku ingin tahu siapa yang ada di dalam tubuh itu."

Cho Kyuhyun mendesah, mengepulkan uap putih di depan wajahnya. "_Ara_, _ara_! Yang penting kita bersikap wajar saja sekarang. "

.

.

.

'Ini tidak begitu buruk.' Batin Yesung, menatap ke sekelilingnya. Banyak sekali kios yang bagus, terutama aksesoris. Ia terpikat untuk membeli beberapa untuknya, dan mungkin sebagai hadiah untuk seseorang.

'Ah, setidaknya ini begitu buruk mengingat apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun tadi.' Ia menghela napas, tidak sadar menyindir perasaan penjual kios yang sedang ia tempati. Penjual itu bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah dagangannya begitu buruk hingga pemuda itu menghela napas?

_Aku punya rencana. Bagaimana jika kau berakting lagi? Maksudku, seperti waktu kau berakting di depan Ryeowook saat mengikat 'kontrak'. Berakting seolah-olah kau sangat perhatian dan sayangi dia. Mungkin dia akan memberontak__—__ itu wajar untukku, tapi ingat, perhatikan wajahnya. Aku yakin wajahnya akan merona saat kau melakukan hal-hal romantis. Jika masih tidak, kita pakai rencana kedua untuk berjaga-jaga. Kita bertemu di gereja paling dekat jam sebelas nanti, oke? _

Kalimat itu masih jelas terngiang dalam otaknya. Rencana gila yang Kyuhyun lontarkan sebelum pergi dengan Sungmin dan Franca sangatlah gila! Setidaknya bagi Yesung ini adalah pekerjaan ekstra.

Memang benar dia juga beranggapan _plus_ penasaran ada siapa dibalik sosok gelap Ryeowook, tapi dia tidak sampai berpikir kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar meninggalkan segala hal padanya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berjongkok di sana? Cepat bangun!" Ryeowook, dengan bahasa Jerman yang jelas, menendangnya bagaikan ia sebuah barang tak berguna.

Yesung meringis ketika mengusap pahanya yang nyeri sambil menggumamkan maaf pada penjual pohon natal berukuran kecil.

"Kau gila? Jangan menendangku seperti itu! Membuatku malu saja." Omel Yesung berjalan sejajar menjauhi toko tersebut.

"Kau melamun, bodoh! Berlama-lama di sini membuang banyak waktuku! Kita kembali saja ke rumah sekarang!" Untuk kelima kalinya dalam kurung waktu satu jam, Ryeowook mengucapkan permintaan itu lagi.

"Kalau kau keluar dari rumah, kau mau tinggal dimana memangnya, hah?" Yesung menelusukkan tangan ke dalam mantel. Udara di tengah kota sangatlah dingin, ia tidak bisa membayangkan suasana rumah yang listriknya sudah dia padamkan agar menghindari arus pendek listrik. Ah, pasti sangat dingin di dalam sana.

Ryeowook terdiam beberapa saat dengan kepala tertunduk. Membuat Yesung terheran-heran hingga bertanya lagi. "Hei, kau dengar aku tidak?"

"Hah? Kau tanya apa tadi?"

"Kutanya, kau tinggal dimana memangnya sehabis keluar dari rumah?"

"Apa perlu aku menjawabnya? Setelah aku lepas 'kontrak' darimu, kau tidak berhak mengaturku lagi 'kan? Dan aku pikir kau juga tidak perlu tahu tentangku setelahnya."

Yesung menahan batuk. 'Rupanya dia mencari kata-kata saat diam tadi. Oke, aku harus fokus pada aktingku kali ini.'

"Hei, bagaimana kita ke toko itu sebentar?" Ia menunjuk pada sebuah tempat di paling ujung kios yang bertebaran.

Ryeowook melongokkan kepalanya, berjinjit sedikit untuk melewati tingginya tubuh turis lainnya. Ia bisa melihat sebuah toko bernuansa putih sebersih salju di sekitarnya. Toko tersebut ada di dalam gedung bertingkat.

Dalam pandangan jauh, Ryeowook yakin bisa melihat pohon natal berukuran tiga meter menjaga bagian depan toko tersebut.

Ia mengangguk tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

Ryeowook enggan untuk masuk ke dalam toko hangat tersebut. Ia bahkan menganggap di sana sangat panas dan ingin pergi jika saja Yesung tak menariknya– ralat, menyeretnya masuk.

Sementara Yesung mondar-mandir ke setiap sisi maupun sudut toko, Ryeowook hanya duduk pada tempat yang disediakan. Menurutnya tak ada yang menarik di sini. Semuanya putih, ia sampai berpikir apa dia sedang di rumah sakit. Hanya saja _wallpaper_ toko ini bergambar kristal salju yang cantik dan beberapa hiasan gantung khas natal.

Memikirkan hal-hal berkaitan natal membuat suhu tubuhnya terbakar. Lantas ia membuka beberapa kancing mantel kemudian mengipas tubuhnya dengan tangan. "Ya ampun, apa dia masih lama?"

Di sisi kiri toko, Yesung terlihat nyaman dengan beberapa barang yang dipamerkan. Tak kala tangannya menyentuh berbagai macam benda sampai pada akhirnya ia tidak berpaling dari sebuah kotak coklat dengan ukiran cantik. Tepat disebelahnya, ada sebuah kotak yang memamerkan dua buah kalung persegi panjang namun berbeda ukuran.

Lantas ia bertanya pada salah satu penjaga di sana. "Permisi. Ini apa ya?"

"Oh ini?" Penjual itu menunjuk kotak berukir cantik tersebut. "Ini kotak musik dari Wina. Tidak seperti kebanyakan kotak musik, yang ini lebih klasik lagunya dan juga tidak ada boneka-boneka."

"Lalu yang disebelahnya?"

"Ini kalung salib." Jawab wanita berumur dua puluh satu tahun tersebut. Mengambil dua kalung itu dan mengangantungnya di tangan.

"Tapi bentuknya tidak seperti salib." Kening Yesung berkerut.

Wanita itu tersenyum. Lantas memegang liotinnya dan mengabungkan tengah persegi panjang berbeda ukuran tersebut. "Bagaimana? Bentuknya salib 'kan?"

"Kebanyakan orang menganggap kalung ini ditujukan oleh sepasang kekasih, kalung _couple_. Tapi sebenarnya ini untuk diberikan kepada orang terkasih yang kita miliki." Jelas penjual, menaruh kembali kalung tersebut ke asalnya.

Yesung tampaknya tertarik. "Kotak musik dan kalung itu, berapa harganya?"

.

.

.

Kim Yesung melirik jam tangannya. Jam sebelas kurang lima belas. Lantas ia mendekati Ryeowook setelah membayar yang telah ia beli. "Kau kepanasan?"

Ryeowook mengangguk, tak peduli pada tatapan resah orang-orang yang menganggapnya aneh. Bahkan Yesung ingin menutup wajah saking malunya. Ia tahu di sini hangat, bukan berarti anak itu bakal kepanasan 'kan?

"Sudahlah. Kita pergi ke Gereja saja."

_Caramel_ Ryeowook terbelalak. "Apa katamu? Gereja?"

Yesung mengangguk kaku. Suara nyaring Ryeowook mampu mengundang sepuluh pasang mata di dekatnya.

"Oh, tidak, tidak. Terima kasih. Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang." Tolaknya kemudian berjalan keluar toko.

"Kau takut Gereja heh?" Yesung menarik tangannya, menghentikan pergerakannya. "Lucu sekali kalau memang benar."

"Ngomong apa kau? Lepaskan!"

"Tidak, sebelum kita sampai ke Gereja." Pemuda itu menariknya pergi ke tempat kosong akan penduduk.

"Ya! Biarkan aku pergi! Aku mau pulang sekarang!"

Yesung memilih diam, terus menulikan telinganya dari teriakan maut Ryeowook. Walaupun mau tidak mau dia harus berbisik minta maaf pada beberapa orang akan keributan dan juga harus mengabaikan tatapan mengintimidasi dari orang-orang lain.

'Berhenti melihatku seperti itu. Aku bukan orang jahat kok.' Batin Yesung kesal.

"Kau! Lepaskan! Mau membawaku ke– Aish, pelan-pelan dong!" Ryeowook meringis, memegang tangannya yang memerah.

"_Lalleta fogi nus illa aqel politus_!"

.

.

.

"Kita datang lebih cepat dari waktu yang ditentukan." Ia melirik lagi jam tangannya.

Ryeowook menunduk dalam, duduk bersandar pada dinding samping Gereja megah yang di dalamnya sedang mengadakan nyanyian pujian menyambut natal satu jam lagi. Perutnya terasa mual luar biasa.

Yesung berbalik. "Hei, kau baik-baik saja? Apa perpindahan menggunakan portal sihir membuatmu sakit?" Suaranya melunak, segera menghampiri _namja_ manis yang tengah memeluk perutnya.

Ryeowook mengerang. "Akh... Aku benci Gereja... Bawa aku pergi..."

"Itu tidak mungkin. Kita harus bertemu Kyu– _Ya_! Kau baik-baik saja?" Pekik Yesung panik saat Ryeowook memuntahkan cairan merah pekat.

Pemuda itu menggeleng lemah. "Bawa aku pulang!"

"Jangan dengarkan dia, hyung!" Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Franca muncul dari lingkaran sihir. "Cium dia sekarang!"

Kim Yesung membatu. Rencana macam apa itu? "_Ya_! Kau gila? Dia habis muntah darah!"

"Itu tipuan! Itu ramuan sihir yang tidak sengaja ditelan olehnya!"

"Apa?" Yesung melompat mundur, menjaga jarak pada muntahan yang kini mulai mengeluarkan titik-titik cahaya.

"Sial... Aku tidak kuat lagi. Eques!" Teriak Ryeowook, menepuk hamparan salju dengan tangan kiri.

Lubang berdiameter satu meter terbuka tepat di bawah permukaan yang di duduki Ryeowook. Menembus hamparan putih di dalam dimensi yang tak kalah putihnya. Detik berikutnya, _namja_ itu jatuh bebas ke dalamnya.

"Yesung!" Pemilik nama terperanjat, segera berlari secepat mungkin dan meraih tangan lentiknya. Ia yakin ia tak salah dengar. Suara tenor yang terlontar kali ini memang benar diserukan oleh Kim Ryeowook asli.

"Oh, tidak. _Hyung_!" Kyuhyun menjejakkan kakinya, melesat terbang menghampiri, tapi ia terpental sesuatu tak namapak sebelum masuk ke dalam lubang putih tersebut. Inginnya menolong Ryeowook malah membuatnya jatuh dengan punggung menabrak bagian depan tubuh Sungmin.

Yesung meringis. Tak menyanggupi menahan berat badan Ryeowook. Ia tak dapat berbuat banyak, tangan lainnya ia pilih untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak ikut jatuh.

"Kyuhyun! Bisakah kau tidak duduk di sana? Tarik kakiku sekarang!" _Namja_ itu melakukan sebisanya, menahan kaki Yesung agar tidak semakin terperosok ke dalam sana.

"Jangan lepaskan tanganku apapun yang terjadi, mengerti?"

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu!" Jerit Ryeowook tertahan, kembali memuntahkan cairan merah ke sembarang arah. "Seseorang mengurung jati diriku. Aku bisa lolos karena kau menyentuhku! Kumohon keluarkan dia dari tu– Akh! Tidak!"

Alis Yesung terangkat selama beberapa detik, Ryeowook meringis keras hingga memegang kepalanya. Sampai saat _namja_ manis itu mendongak, memperlihatkan seberapa sinisnya senyum yang ia miliki, penyihir itu tak yakin akan ada hal baik setelahnya.

"Eques, tarik kakiku lebih kencang!" Seru Ryeowook dengan sorot kosong.

Sebuah tarikan kuat menyeret Ryeowook jatuh ke bawah, disusul oleh Yesung kemudian Kyuhyun.

"Oh, tidak. Tuan!" Pekik Sungmin kaget, tidak peduli jika orang-orang dalam gereja terganggu.

Franca berdecak kesal. Menarik tangan mulus milik Lee Sungmin. "Lompat sebelum pintu dimensinya tertutup!"

Tepat jam sebelas, mereka masuk ke dalam perangkap dadakan Xerxes dan Eques.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Annyeong, yeorobun~ *lambai-lambai* Bagaimana dimalam minggu pertama tahun 2014? Menyenangkan gak? .-. #kepokumat Entah kenapa Hye kehilangan kata-kata untuk menuliskan berbagai hal di sini. Padahal pas mandi tadi punya pidato panjang (?) m(_ _)m

Oh, ya. Mungkin chapter selanjutnya bisa ngadet banget updatenya. Berhubung bakal masuk sekolah lusa nanti, Hye juga mau buat FF oneshoot untuk malam minggu depan. Ekslutip deh pokoknya (?) Dan Hye minta maaf banget buat beberapa sms yang gak bisa Hye balas. Lebih baik menghubungi WA atau IG ( ywdk21403) Hye deh ._.)b Soalnya pulsa Hye selalu abis buat pasang paket -_-v

Mianhaeyo karena Hye gak bisa balas reviewnya! Terima kasih yang sudah mereview kemarin, para readers tercinta dan juga sudah mempertanyakan kapan lanjutnya FF ini! Gomawo ne~ ^^ Hye juga mengucapkan Merry Christmas and Happy New Year 2014 \(^0^)/

Last, mind to review? :3


	7. Xerxes and Eques

_**Malam sebelum ujian**_

_"_Jaljayo_, Franca~" Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya sebelum menutup pintu kamar. Franca hanya menjawab dengan kata-kata yang sama._

_Ia bersandar di permukaan pintu. Menghembuskan napas sepanjang mungkin, berharap itu bisa mengurangi kepenatan otaknya. Lantas ia berganti pakaian setelah merasa tenang._

_Ryeowook duduk di tepi tempat tidur, kemudian saling menggenggam telapak tangannya._

_"Tuhan, aku mohon. Aku mohon ujianku mendapat nilai sempurna. Aku tidak mau mengecewakan _Eomma_. Aku juga tidak mau mengecewakan keluarga baruku sekalipun itu Yesung. Karena aku sayang mereka semua. Jadi ku mohon, kabulkan permintaanku ini. Haleluya, amin." _

_Kemudian Ryeowook berbaring dengan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. _

_"Hee... Anak Tuhan ya? Tugas yang mudah." Semula sepasang iris yang terpejam kembali terbuka lebar. Ia berbalik menatap sisi lain kamar._

_Seorang pria, memakai baju tuxedo dan memegang tongkat di salah satu tangannya. "_Annyeong_~ Mau ikut bersamaku? Aku bisa menjamin nilai ujian besokmu bagus jika kau ikut aku."_

_Ryeowook memekik pelan. "Ti-tipuan macam apa itu!? Kau pikir aku anak kecil?" Ia merangkak ke sudut ranjang yang lebih jauh dari pria itu. Namun kerjanya sia-sia saja saat pergelangan kaki kirinya ditarik oleh sebuah tangan._

_"Aku serius, anak manis." Pria berjas itu jatuh ke lubang yang ia buat dengan ketukan tongkat bersama Ryeowook di tangannya._

_Di depan rumah, seseorang melongok ke arah lubang berdiameter satu meter. "Eques~! Kau sudah selesai?" _

_Tap!_

_Satu pijakan keras memecahkan keheningan di jalan depan rumah Yesung, disusul oleh suara linglung Ryeowook. _

_"Aku sudah selesai."_

_Sekasar mungkin Ryeowook ditarik hingga jatuh terbaring di atas aspal jalan. Seseorang segera menduduki perutnya tanpa banyak bicara. _

_"Aku senang dapat pekerjaan ini." Xerxes tertawa melihat wajah kesakitan Ryeowook. "Manis sih, tapi alangkah bagusnya jika kau seorang gadis cantik yang masih perawan."_

_Pria yang tidak diketahui namanya oleh Ryeowook bergerak perlahan, mengelus pipinya lembut dengan gerakan menggoda. Tentu saja Ryeowook ingin meronta, menendang Xerxes hingga jatuh. Namun sayang seseorang mencengkram tangannya hingga menempel pada aspal jalan._

_"Xerxes, sebaiknya kita cepat. Kalau ada orang yang mencarinya, kita akan repot." Saran Eques menekan tangan Ryeowook._

_Xerxes menghembuskan napas kecewa. "Padahal aku ingin bermain-main dulu." Ia masukkan tangannya ke dalam piyama Ryeowook, mengarahkannya pada dada kiri kemudian membentuk suatu simbol dengan jari telunjuk._

Namja_ manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasa geli menggelitik tubuh. Sayangnya ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang._

_"Aku benar-benar mengharapkan gadis manis yang jadi tahananku kali ini." Keluh Xerxes kecewa. _

_Eques menghela napas kesal. "Lakukan dengan cepat, tolol!"_

_"Iileos gevoka treosme xircus!"_

.

.

.

Everytime You Kissed Me

Author: Park Hyesung

Cast:

Yesung x Ryeowook

Kyuhyun x Sungmin

Franca

Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Action?, Friendship

Rate: T

Warning: Yaoi, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai, alur kecepatan. Terinspirasi dari Anime/Manga Pandora Hearts, Date A Live, Modotte Mamotte Lollipop, Karneval, Highschool DxD, Shingeki no Kyojin, SAO, beberapa Vocaloid. Tapi jalan FF ini murni dari otak Hye!

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama para cast. Ini hanya sebuah fiksi belaka, harap tak mempercayai terlalu dalam fiksi ini. Tidak suka pair / cast? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini. Terima kasih

.

.

.

Episode VII

Xerxes and Eques

.

.

.

"Akh!" Yesung merasakan sakit yang luar biasa ketika membentur permukaan dimensi. Belum sempat ia mengendalikan situasi, sesuatu dari atas bergerak cepat mengarahnya.

"Yesung hyung! Awas!" Sontak obsidian Yesung melebar kala melihat Kyuhyun jatuh dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia berguling ke arah kanan dan alhasil _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya jatuh secara tidak elit, tidak berbeda jauh dengannya tadi.

"Sakit..." Gumam Kyuhyun meringis sakit seiring suara 'kretekan' tulang menggema. Membenturkan bagian depan tubuh membuat paru-parunya sesak. Ia harap kemungkinan tulang rusuknya patah tidak ada.

"Tuan Kyuhyun! Kau baik-baik saja?" Sungmin berteriak nyaring. Berpegangan pada kaki naga Franca erat-erat.

Yesung tidak menghiraukan mereka, bahkan ia tidak sanggup duduk seperti yang Kyuhyun lakukan sekarang. Matanya berputar-putar ke segala arah, mencari Ryeowook tidak ada di dekatnya.

Padahal Ryeowook jatuh duluan, tepat di bawahnya. Kalau dia tidak salah kira, seharusnya dia menimpa tubuh mungil Ryeowook, bukannya lantai dimensi yang tampak transparan ini.

"Eques, kenapa kau tidak menutup lubangnya secepat mungkin? Lihat. Ada tiga domba baru yang menunggu untuk dimangsa." Suara tenor menggema di ruang hampa tersebut, menarik perhatian keempat orang lainnya.

Yesung cepat-cepat duduk, mengabaikan rasa sakit dan mendongak.

"Hai. Senang bertemu penyihir sepertimu." Ryeowook melayang sepuluh meter dari permukaan tanah dengan satu tangan terangkat. Raut sinis penuh keremehan tak luput dari wajahnya.

Ekspresi yang sama dalam tiga minggu ini.

Gigi Yesung gemeletuk karenanya.

"Di mana kau menahannya!? Cepat beritahu!" Yesung meringis saat tanpa sadar menggerakkan kakinya.

"Eits, eits. Sabar." Ryeowook tertawa kecil, nadanya terdengar jahat. "Aku ingin bermain denganmu dulu. Tidak seru 'kan kalau kau langsung dapat hadiahnya?"

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar decakan kesal walau samar. Ia segera berterima kasih ketika Franca dan Sungkin membantunya berdiri dengan sabar.

"Kalian bantu Yesung berdiri. Aku yang akan mengurus mereka untuk sementara waktu." Perintah Kyuhyun tenang.

"Tapi–"

"Berikan sihir kekuatanmu padaku. Dengan begitu aku bisa mengulur waktu." Kyuhyun mengucapkan mantra yang lumayan panjang.

Beberapa saat kemudian kaos hitam dan jubah panjang hingga lutut menyelimuti tubuhnya. Di belakang punggung, sebuah pedang bertengger dalam pelindungnya.

Naga kecil Franca terlihat tidak yakin tapi dia tidak menjawab tidak. Ia hembuskan napas segenap tenaga ke arah Kyuhyun. Warna merah mengkilat tampak sesaat membalut tubuhnya namun sedetik kemudian pecah tanpa sisa.

"Baiklah, siapapun kau, yang pasti bukan Ryeowook manis kami. Aku akan melawanmu." Kyuhyun menarik pedangnya dan bersiap-siap. Ryeowook sempat berjengit kala sepasang onyx Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam. Seakan-akan ingin menerkamnya ditempat.

Sret! Senyum Ryeowook melebar mendengar suara itu. Seorang sahabat tidak pernah meninggalkan sahabatnya 'kan?

Kyuhyun cepat berbalik pada hawa asing di belakangnya. Berhadapan empat mata dengan seorang pria bertopi yang biasa dipakai para pesulap.

"Jangan remehkan kami, Kyuhyunie. Harap tidak lengah selama di dekat kami."

Brak!

"Tuan!" Pekik Sungmin kaget melihat penjaganya tersungkur dalam radius jauh akibat tendangan Eques.

"Akh..." Ia menyeka bibirnya kasar, cairan merah mengotori tangannya. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak terima dengan semua ini. Setidaknya yang boleh menendangnya hanya Sesepuh dan Yesung.

"Xerxes, bolehkah aku melawannya?" Tanya Eques, menunjuk ke arah Yesung yang dibantu berdiri oleh Franca dan Sungmin.

Yesung berdecak lagi, menepis dua tangan sekaligus dan mengucapkan mantra yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Kaos hitam beserta jubah membalut tubuhnya.

Ryeowook menggeleng, menolak permintaan kecil Eques. "Tidak. Dia bagianku. Kau mengurus _namja_ berpedang itu saja. Dia lumayan hebat kok."

Eques mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. Kesempatan itu digunakan Franca menyalurkan sihir kekuatannya pada Yesung.

"Hebat darimana? Ditendang begitu saja sudah tepar."

"Jangan remehkan kami!" Tersulut emosi, Kim Yesung dan Cho Kyuhyun melakukan serangan ganda. Kyuhyun berlari dengan pedang siap serang sedangkan rantai milik Yesung melaju kencang ke arahnya.

Eques tersenyum tipis. "Wah, wah. Rupanya kalian menyalin ucapanku."

Sret! Pria bertongkat itu jatuh ke dalam lubang yang ia ciptakan.

Yesung mengubah jalur rantainya dan Kyuhyun juga langsung berhenti mengarah pada rantai Yesung.

"Sial." Umpat Yesung kesal.

Eques muncul di samping Ryeowook. "Mereka lemah sekali. Tidak kusangka informan seperti Key bisa kalah dari mereka. Padahal Key lebih kuat."

Yesung menjejakkan kakinya sementara Kyuhyun menghampiri Franca dan Sungmin untuk merundingkan sesuatu.

"Jelaskan tujuan kalian." Tangan mungilnya menggenggam kuat sebuah tombak. Jarak antara Yesung dan kedua musuhnya hanya berkisar sepuluh meter. Jika ia mau, mereka bisa saja tertusuk tombak sekarang.

"Berbicara baik-baik begini, memang bisa membuatmu menang?" Tanya Ryeowook, menguap bosan. "Bagaimana kalau kita langsung ke inti permainan saja? Itu lebih seru 'kan?"

Sret! Dua puluh tombak mengepung mereka.

"Jawab saja." Geram Yesung menujuk mereka dengan ujung tombak.

"Hee... Kau tidak takut tubuh kontraktor-mu ini terluka?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Ku bilang jawab!" Rantai dari balik punggung Yesung mengambang keluar.

"Eques, kau saja yang jawab. Jelaskan sesingkatnya saja ya." Ryeowook mengibaskan tangan tak mau tahu.

"Selalu saja begitu." Eques mengangkat tongkatnya ke bahu, menghirup napas. "Begini, Ketua menginginkan kekuatannya. _Self healing _akan membuatnya hidup abadi. Kami juga diperintahkan membawa medusa itu tapi lebih mudah si malaikat yang tidurnya sendiri.

Sret! Kyuhyun melayang di samping Yesung. Menggenggam pedangnya kuat.

"Alasan sama yang dilontarkan Key sebulan lalu. Aku mulai bosan dengan kata-kata tidak bermutu itu. Ngomong-ngomong siapa kalian?" Kali ini Kyuhyun yang bertanya.

"Aku baru sadar belum memperkenalkan diri." Ryeowook terkekeh seakan ada yang lucu. "Aku Xerxes."

"Aku Eques. Kami se-partner seperti kalian." Lanjut pria di samping Ryeowook.

"Jadi–" Eques jatuh ke dalam lubang dan keluar pada lubang di luar kepungan tombak.

"–Siapkan diri kalian untuk bermain dengan kami."

.

.

.

Jauh di bawah alam sadar Ryeowook, sosok aslinya sedang berdiri memegang jeruji besi. Rautnya frustasi sekaligus marah. Ingin sekali menggigit besinya hingga hancur.

"Brengsek! Lepaskan aku!" Teriaknya, mengguncang dua besi jeruji sekuat tenaga.

Sosok roh Xerxes tersenyum di kejauhan. "Jangan harap, manisku. Aku sudah gunakan sihir hitam agar Yesung tidak bisa menyentuh tubuhmu. Kecuali aku yang menyentuhnya."

Ryeowook berdecak dalam balutan baju panjang berwarna putih. Ia tidak menyangka kalau saat ini dia di dalam koma yang panjang. Perbedaannya hanya pada laki-laki mesum itu yang menggunakan tubuhnya sesuka hati.

Satu-satunya cara mengeluarkannya dari penjara ini hanya jika tubuhnya disentuh oleh Yesung. Makanya Xerxes selalu menghindari kontak fisik dengan _guardian_ _wizard_nya.

"Sial... Dasar licik!" Umpat Ryeowook di ambang kesabaran.

"Aku tidak licik kok." Xerxes tersenyum tipis menanggapi. "Aku punya taktik yang jitu agar Yesung bisa menyerahkanmu pada kami. Kau cukup diam dan lihat saja."

.

.

.

Bruk!

Sungmin menutup matanya, tak sanggup melihat pendaratan keras Kyuhyun. Franca hanya bisa menahan ringisan, seolah-olah ia merasakan kesakitan majikannya.

Mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa di dalam pelindung transparan yang dibuat Kyuhyun. Sungmin sejak tadi berharap bisa membantu tapi dia diperintahkan agar lebih bisa bersabar sampai perintah selanjutnya.

"Kyuhyun! Kau baik-baik saja?" Rantai Yesung melesat ke arah pemuda itu, membantunya berdiri dengan menyelipkan rantainya di antara lengan dan tubuh.

"Akh... Pria sirkus itu sulit dilawan." Gumam Kyuhyun, menyeka bibirnya dari darah, melambaikan tangan pada Yesung. Sejak tadi Eques terus menghilang dan muncul secara tidak terduga. Ia tidak sempat menebaskan pedangnya dan ini akan mengakibatkan kekalahan telak padanya.

Sesungguhnya, ia tidak berniat serius dalam pertarungan ini.

"Ayolah," Tiba-tiba Eques muncul di hadapannya. "Kemana semangat bermainmu, bocah?"

Sret!

Kyuhyun menghindar dari hunusan tongkat milik pria tersebut. Ia harap masih punya banyak tenaga untuk berjalan pulang ke rumah.

Di atas sana Yesung masih melayang dengan gelojak amarah. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Menyerang Ryeowook bisa saja membuat roh asli _namja_ itu ikut mati. Yesung tidak mau mengambil resiko dan membuatnya rugi secara bersamaan.

"Kenapa? Tidak bisa melawanku seperti yang kau lakukan pada Key? Aku dengar dari orang-orang laborotium jika kau berbuat bengis padanya hanya karena kontraktormu terluka. Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang kau tidak bereaksi?" Ryeowook bertanya.

"Ah, aku tahu. Apa karena tubuh kontraktormu masih mulus jadi tidak mau bergerak? Berarti aku harus melukainya dulu ya?"

Yesung menggeram saat Ryeowook mengambil sebuah pisau dari saku mantel. "Kau tahu? Aku punya keahlian memasuki tubuh orang dan bisa menukar roh antara aku dan roh yang kurasuki. Singkat kata, Ryeowook yang asli bisa mati ketika aku menusukkan pisau ini ke jantung."

"Apa?!" Yesung, Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Franca berteriak bersamaan.

Brak! Kyuhyun yang lengah terpental akibat tendangan Eques.

.

.

.

"Apa?!" Teriakan nyaring itu membetot sisi lain otak roh Xerxes.

"Berisik sekali kalian ini."

Ryeowook tersentak ketika tangan Xerxes mencengkram kuat kepalanya. "Le-lepaskan!" Ia bergerak mundur, namun telapak tangan itu tidak mau lepas darinya.

"Kalau kau melihatnya sekarang, mungkinkah kau melakukan segala cara untuk mengeluarkannya dari penjara dalam bawah sadarnya ini? Oh, aku ralat. Setidaknya melepaskannya dari genggamanku. Aku sudah bersiap bertukar roh ketika pisau ini menusuk jantung loh."

Penjelasan panjang lebar Xerxes membuat Ryeowook makin banyak bergerak. Padahal dia sudah menarik tangan itu dengan sepasang tangan, tapi kenapa tidak bisa? Selemah itukah dia?

.

.

.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu!" Pisau di tangannya berhasil jatuh akibat lilitan rantai Yesung. Ia menarik tangan Ryeowook dengan rantai.

"Jika memang dia diperlukan mati, aku tidak rela kau yang membunuhnya! Segala sesuatu yang menyangkutnya hanya aku yang boleh melakukannya!"

"Wah, wah. Posesif sekali." Ryeowook menggelengkan kepala. Ia berhasil lolos dari rantai Yesung hanya dengan memotongnya memakai pisau lain di dalam saku. "Sayangnya aku menyimpan banyak pisau di sini."

Bruk!

"Kyuhyun!" Suara itu lagi-lagi menarik perhatian Yesung. Darah di sekitar mulut Kyuhyun membuktikan kalau ia sudah kehilangan banyak darah.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku! Ingat saja kata-kataku sebelum kita di sini. Itu satu-satunya cara agar Ryeowook kembali." Kyuhyun melayang mundur saat Eques menyerangnya lagi.

"Ya! Apa kau tidak lelah menyerangku terus!?" Serunya jengkel, terus menghindar dari tongkat.

Eques mengangkat bahunya, menghilang di telan lubang dan menendang tubuh Kyuhyun dari belakang untuk kesekian kalinya. "Aku senang bisa berolahraga murah meriah begini."

Baik Kyuhyun maupun Yesung sama-sama berdecak. Sebenarnya Yesung bingung apa mau anak itu. Padahal kalau serius, kemungkinan besar Kyuhyun bisa menang.

"Ada berapa banyak senjatamu?" Tanya Kim Yesung dengan sabar.

"Tiga pisau dan tiga pistol. Aku juga bawa pelurunya." Jawab Ryeowook merogoh saku. Menunjukkan tiga pisau dalam satu tangan. "Apa kau berubah pikiran? Ingin aku sendiri yang membunuhnya?"

'Cium dia sekarang!'

Yesung tersentak mengingatnya. Diam-diam ia melirik Kyuhyun yang kewalahan menghadapi Eques.

'Aku ragu melakukannya. Jangan-jangan dia iseng. Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba.'

Zyuung! Yesung membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh ke bawah dan menapakkan kakinya.

"Ya, aku berubah pikiran. Lebih baik kau membunuhku saja. Bukankah jika penjaganya mati, kontraktornya juga mudah dibawa? Jadi aku tidak perlu mengucapkan mantra pemutus 'kontrak' lagi."

Ryeowook terkejut mendengarnya maupun melihat ekspresi 'tak peduli mati' milik Yesung. Bahkan senyum lebar terpampang di sana.

"Kau yakin?" Ryeowook memastikan.

"Aku yakin. Lebih baik mati di tangan orang yang kita cintai 'kan?"

.

.

.

"Aku yakin. Lebih baik mati ditangan orang yang kita cintai 'kan?"

Ryeowook tersedak. Wajahnya memerah cepat tanpa di cegah dan jantungnya seolah meloncat keluar saking kagetnya.

Di sisi lain, Xerxes tak jauh berbeda keadaannya. Tersedak ludah sendiri.

"Dia menyatakan cinta!?" Seru keduanya bersamaan.

Hening

Perlahan Xerxes menoleh padanya. "Katakan padaku, manis. Memangnya... dia punya kepribadian ganda?"

Ryeowook menggeleng horror. "A-aku tidak tahu."

"Jangan-jangan dia mengecohku saja." Xerxes menggepalkan tangannya kesal. "Tak akan kubiarkan..."

.

.

.

"Kau gila?" Ryeowook bertanya dengan raut risih. Menggenggam kedua pisau di kedua tangannya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Apa ini aneh, Tuan– oh aku lupa namanya. Ah iya, Tuan Xerxes. Kalau aneh, kau bisa meralat perkataanku yang sebelumnya."

"Kau meremehkanku ya!?"

Srat!

"Yesung!" Ketiga pasang mata terbelalak bersamaan. Pemuda itu memuntahkan darah kala tancapan pisau semakin dalam.

Ryeowook mengangkat sisi bibirnya. "Bagaimana? Kau harusnya bersyukur aku tak langsung menusuk jantungmu."

Yesung tertawa pelan walau nafasnya tersegal. Memegang tengkuk Ryeowook cepat dan tanpa ragu.

"Aku bersyukur. Bersyukur karena Tuhan memberikan kesempatan emas untukku."

Kedua bibir itu saling menempel.

.

.

.

Roh Ryeowook mundur satu langkah saat penjara itu perlahan menjadi semu kemudian menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Pintar juga pakai taktik ini." Gumamnya tanpa sadar. Berjalan menghampiri Xerxes yang kejang-kejang seperti cacing tanah.

"Si-sial... Dia tahu kelemah– Akh!" Penyihir berilmu hitam itu memuntahkan darah melalui mulutnya.

"Dia pintar. Sekali kubilang bersentuhan dengannya bisa membuatku lepas, dia langsung mencari cara. Dan aku akui aku bangga mempunyai _guardian wizard_ sepertinya." Ryeowook mengangkat kakinya ke belakang sejauh mungkin.

"Bukan berarti dia tahu aku memakai sihir hitam 'kan makanya dia menciummu?"

"Apa peduliku? Keluar dari tubuhku!"

Bugh!

.

.

.

Zraat! Sebuah bayangan hitam keluar dari tubuh Ryeowook. Sosok asli Xerxes tampak luar biasa kesakitan. Yesung berhasil memeluk tubuh lemas di depannya walaupun beresiko makin mendorong pisau di perutnya.

"Akh! Benar-benar gila!"

"Xerxes!" Eques meninggalkan Kyuhyun, terbang melesat ke arah _partner_nya yang muntah darah.

Yesung cepat-cepat mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari saku Ryeowook. Menembakkan isinya pada kaki kiri Xerxes hingga keseimbangan pria dua puluh tahunan itu hilang dan jatuh sebelum Eques dapat mencapainya.

"Sial!" Eques menyiapkan lubang di bawah kakinya, berteleportasi di tempat Xerxes akan jatuh. Jika hanya terbang, waktunya tidak sempat.

"Sungmin! Lakukan rencananya sekarang!" Teriak Kyuhyun lantang.

Deg! Eques mematung. Ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh tak jauh dari tempat Xerxes berbaring.

Seluruh sendi otot sudah ia coba gerakan tapi hasilnya nihil. Hanya pupil mata yang bisa bergerak. Bahkan untuk berkedip pun terasa sulit.

"K-Kali-an..." Ucapnya terbata. Eques berjuang keras untuk mengucapkan satu kata itu.

Franca mendobrak dinding pelindung sihir dan berlari menghampiri Eques bersama Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyusul dengan langkah terseok.

"Aku butuh _healing_ Ryeowook sekarang." Gumam Kyuhyun kesakitan.

.

.

.

"Eungh..." Lenguh Kim Ryeowook, membuka kelopak matanya.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk melenguh seakan kau bangun di pagi hari, anak bodoh. Cepat menyingkir dariku." Sederetan kata membangunkan tidur panjang sosok asli Ryeowook –walau sebenarnya dia terus terjaga di bawah alam sadarnya–.

Ryeowook menegakkan tubuhnya, hampir menjerit melihat darah mengotori pakaian Yesung maupun pakaiannya. Dengan cepat ia menarik keluar dua pisau dalam satu lubang penuh darah.

"Aku bisa menjela–"

Yesung menggenggam pergelangan tangan Ryeowook. "Dengar, tidak ada waktu untuk itu. Bantu aku dengan _healing_-mu atau setidaknya pergi menjauh. Pria brengsek itu tidak bisa mengancamku lagi."

Rantai-rantai Yesung sudah siap gerak di balik punggung. Satu tangannya menutupi lubang besar di tengah perut.

"Tidak. Tunggu sebentar di sini. Aku bisa mengurus luka mu walau aku tidak yakin akan berapa banyak waktu akan terbuang."

"Oh, bagus." Yesung memasukkan tangannya lagi ke dalam saku mantel Ryeowook, mengiris simbol 'kontrak' miliknya menggunakan pisau. "Aku salut dengan pria itu. Pisaunya banyak sekali."

Kim Ryeowook memalingkan wajah, perih sendiri melihat aksi nekat nan bodoh Yesung. "Itu pisau dapur semua. Kenapa kau mengi–"

"_Stop_! Cepat tutup lubang ini. Dan jangan bertanya lagi. Kita punya banyak waktu setelah mengurus mereka."

Dor! Yesung menembak sisi kanan tubuh Xerxes, tepat pada ginjalnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin mencengkram tangan Eques sekeras mungkin, menyalurkan kekesalannya. "Berani-beraninya kau melukai Tuan Kyuhyun... Sebaiknya kau berterima kasih karena Tuan Kyuhyun merelakanmu menjadi bahan _test_ untukku."

'_Test_?' Batin Eques bertanya.

Sementara Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Menghembuskan napas panjang, menyalurkan seluruh energinya pada telapak tangan.

Franca menutup matanya dengan tangan saat Eques perlahan menjadi batu. Mulai dari lengan menjalar ke segala arah dalam hitungan detik ke menit.

'Xerxes! Cepat lari dari sini!' Eques masih menyempatkan diri mengirim telepati ketika lehernya sudah sangat keras. Napasnya tercekat dan detakan jantungnya kian melemah secara paksa.

Kyuhyun menjilat luka ditangannya, serius mengamati perkembangan latihan Sungmin. "Prosesnya masih lama ya."

Eques mencoba mengangkat kepalanya tapi gagal. Saraf otaknya kini seakan tertusuk ribuan jarum. Begitu menyakitkan sampai membuatnya mengeluarkan air mata dan ingin berteriak. Sayangnya, dewi keberuntungan tidak berada di pihaknya lagi.

Pita suaranya keram, atau ia anggap sudah menjadi buntalan batu. Ia baru sadar kalau keturanan medusa itu sedang menggunakan kemampuannya dan ia jadi kelinci percobaan pertama.

'Xerxes!' Di detik terakhir, Eques mengirimkan kembali telepatinya sebelum sepasang bola matanya menjadi batu.

'Maaf aku tidak bisa membuatmu tertawa kali ini.'

"Selesai."

Krek! Serpihan batu dari jari Eques retak. Sungmin mendesah, padahal ia sudah melepas tangan Eques sepelan mungkin agar tidak merusak apapun dari tubuh itu. Ia harap ia bisa menjadikan pria sirkus itu sebagai panjangan di rumah. Hitung-hitung bisa melampiaskan kekesalan pada patung itu hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

"Jangan khawatir merusaknya, Ming." Kyuhyun berdiri dengan bantuan pedangnya. "Aku tidak membutuhkan barang seperti itu."

Cho Kyuhyun menyiapkan pedang besinya, berdiri tenang di atas mayat batu Eques. "Kasihan sekali. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja langsung serius. Pria tua sepertimu lebih payah dibandingkan Yuri. Tapi karena kau berani bersok ria dan sudah berani bermain denganku, kau harus hancur di tanganku."

Drak!

Sekali kibasan pedang, leher Eques terpisah dari tubuhnya.

.

.

.

'Xerxes! Cepat lari dari sini!'

Pria itu melenguh sakit. Kelopak matanya berjuang terbuka di tengah rasa panas yang menggerilya di sekujur tubuh.

Xerxes sempat pingsan paska kejang-kejang. Ia tidak tahu resiko penggunaan sihir hitam sebesar ini. Dan ia sangat ceroboh, terbawa pancingan Yesung. Andai dia tidak berkontak fisik dengan Yesung seperti itu...

'Xerxes!'

Seruan itu membetot otaknya lagi, mendorong sepasang kelopaknya hingga terbelalak.

Rasa sakit menyerang di bagian lain, yaitu kaki dan ginjalnya.

"Akh..." Xerxes memegang perut kirinya, cairan merah membasahi telapak tangan. Ia sejajarkan tangannya dengan wajah. Darah menetes bebas mengotori pipinya.

"Yah... Yang kalah pasti yang jahat 'kan?" Xerxes menoleh lemah ke sumber suara.

Yesung menghampirinya dengan raut serius. Memegang satu tombak di tangan kanan ditemani Ryeowook di sisi kirinya.

Xerxes tersenyum kecil ketika Yesung berdiri di atas tubuhnya. "Wah, aku pikir posisi ini sudah sangat keramat di kelompok kalian."

"Yah, bisa di bilang begitu. Kelompok yang hebat bukan?" Yesung menancapkan tombaknya berjarak lima centi dari pipi Xerxes.

Pria berumur fisik dua puluh dua tahun itu tertawa hambar. Jantungnya berdenyut sakit. "Kau yakin? Aku rasa kalau soal kekompakkan, kelompok kami lebih hebat. Ngomong-ngomong, kami berhasil merebut 'target' Taeyeon."

Hembusan angin menerpa sisi kiri wajah Xerxes. Ryeowook meloncat ke belakang, tidak pernah terbiasa akan rantai-rantai itu. "Dan apa kau tahu? Walaupun aku tidak begitu dekat dengan Taeyeon, tapi tetap saja dia teman kami. Aku heran, apa perasaan seorang wanita segitu lembutnya sampai-sampai bisa kalian kalahkan?"

"Tentu saja sangat lembut. Terkesan sensitif. Makanya Yukari muak bersamamu."

Satu rantai menembus pergelangan tangannya "Jangan menyebut nama itu lagi. Dia sudah tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

"Biar kuralat. Dia dulu sempat mempunyai hubungan denganmu."

"Bisa kau hentikan omong kosongmu?!" Satu rantai melubangi betis Xerxes. "Kau bahkan lebih payah dari Key. Setidaknya Key bermain sehat, tidak sepertimu yang langsung K.O saat sanderamu bisa lepas dari tangan."

"Cih, jangan sama 'kan aku dengan Key. Dia suka bekerja sendiri. Bahkan dia mengutamakan kehancuranmu daripada misinya."

Yesung berpura-pura tidak mendengar apapun. Memilih mengangkat tangannya dan menyiapkan lima tombak di udara. "Oh, sebelum kematianmu, sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih."

Crat! Ryeowook memekik, cairan merah kehitaman menyiprat ke segala arah. Ia cepat-cepat memalingkan wajah saat perutnya merasakan gejolak kuat.

Tangan Yesung terangkat mengusap darah merah pada salah satu matanya. "Terima kasih sudah sedikit melukaiku." Ujarnya puas setelah tombak-tombaknya berhasil menusuk sepasang mata, mulut dan jantung Xerxes secara bersamaan.

"Menyingkirlah, _hyung_!" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menarik bahu Yesung ke belakang sedikit kasar, napasnya agak tersegal sehabis berlari. "Aku akan menyimpan abu sihirnya."

"Untuk apa menyimpannya?" Dengan gusar Yesung berpindah tempat. Tidak jadi memaki Kyuhyun setelah melihat kotak kecil di tangannya.

"Mencegah kebangkitannya." Tepat setelah kalimat itu terlontar, mayat dan ceceran darah Xerxes pecah menjadi titik-titik cahaya putih. Sekali raupan tangan diiringi mantra, Kyuhyun menaruhnya ke dalam kotak kecil merah marun tersebut.

Di sisi lain, Franca mengubah wujudnya menjadi manusia. Membantu Sungmin membujuk Ryeowook yang terus-terus menutup mata dengan telapak tangan.

"_Oppa_, mayatnya sudah tidak ada kok. Ayo bangun." Franca menarik tangannya, memaksanya berdiri setelah roboh tak kuat menatap mayat Xerxes.

"Biarkan saja dia, Lingie. Kita pulang sekarang." Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook kasar, tidak memperdulikan _namja_ yang tengah meringis akibat goresan kukunya.

Franca tertohok, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun yang tak sengaja mendengarnya. "Lingie? Panggilan macam apa itu?"

"Tak kusangka setelah sepuluh tahun memelihara Franca, akhirnya Yesung mengungkapkan nama panggilan semanis ini." Kyuhyun berkomentar pelan.

Yesung menggeram kesal, bukan karena ucapan Franca maupun Kyuhyun, melainkan rontaan Ryeowook yang kekuatannya sama seperti kera yang tidak mau diikat.

"Lepaskan! Kau kejam sekali melakukan hal itu padanya!"

"Kau ini yang konyol! Apa kau mau dia ku lepaskan begitu saja? Lalu berkeliaran lagi mengejar mangsa baru? Atau kau memang mau dirasuki orang itu lagi?!"

"Apa katamu? Aku tidak sudi dirasuki orang semesum dia lagi! _Ya_! Kau jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Kau 'kan bisa membunuhnya seperti kau membunuh Iblis saat pertama kali kau bertemu denganku!"

"Kau pikir mudah membunuh orang yang sudah tua sepertinya? Kita tidak tahu selama apa dia hidup! Dan jangan lupakan sihir hitamnya. Dia pasti sudah melatih sihir hitamnya supaya kebal saat menerima serangan dariku!"

"Bisa kita selesai 'kan ini?" Kyuhyun mendorong keduanya ke arah yang berbeda. "Teriakan kalian membuat Sungmin sampai menutup telinga. Jadi hentikan perdebatan kalian dan lanjutkan saja di rumah. Setidaknya di sana ada tempat yang bisa dijadikan tempat menghindar dari suara kalian."

Yesung menapik telunjuknya pada Kyuhyun. "Kurasa kau tidak dapat menghindar hari ini. Aku butuh penjelasan."

Bola mata Kyuhyun berputar malas, meraih tangan Sungmin supaya mendekat. "Aku sudah siap dengan seribu bahkan tiga ribu kata. Ayo kita pulang sekarang."

.

.

.

Yesung menyesap kopinya, menaruhnya dengan tenang di atas meja. "Tolong ulangi penjelasannya."

Kyuhyun mendesah. Jam menunjukkan pukul satu lewat lima belas dini hari, ia butuh tidur. Setidaknya untuk mengisi daftar kerjanya di tanggal merah yang ber_tittle_ 'Hari natal' pada kalender.

"Kubilang untuk terakhir kalinya. Kita bertiga pergi ke dunia sihir, berdiskusi sebentar dengan Sesepuh dan bertemu Taeyeon selama tiga menit. Setelah itu kami menyusulmu di Gereja."

"Bukan bagian itu yang ingin kudengar. Coba ulang dari apa saja yang kau diskusikan dengan Sesepuh."

"Biar aku saja." Suara serak Franca terdengar. Dia juga lelah harus duduk di meja ini bersama keempat orang lainnya. "Kami mendiskusikan soal keanehan dalam tubuh Ryeowook _oppa_. Dan kata Sesepuh, ada kemungkinan dia dirasuki penyihir lain. Hal itu hanya bisa di lakukan oleh penyihir terlarang, yaitu penyihir berilmu sihir hitam."

"Lalu," Sungmin reflek mengangkat tangannya, menghentikan ucapan Franca. "Sesepuh bilang hanya ada tiga penyihir yang berkemungkinan menyerang kita. Dan ia menduga pria bernama Xerxes dan Eques. Eques yang memiliki kemampuan menghilang melewati lubang dimensi bisa saja menarik Ryeowook keluar rumah dan Xerxes memakai kesempatan itu."

"Lalu kenapa kau menyuruhku menciumnya? Seakan-akan hanya itu jalan satu-satunya." Yesung menyesap kopinya lagi tanpa rasa bersalah saat yang lain sudah setengah tidur.

"Sebenarnya ada cara lain. Tapi tidak mungkin 'kan aku menyuruhmu melakukan 'itu' di sana." Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya yang terbuka menguap.

Salah satu alis Yesung terangkat sebentar. Tidak terlalu suka dengan jawaban itu. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak serius saat pertarungan tadi?"

"Kita memprioritaskan meningkatnya kemampuan mereka. Kita berdua terluka, berarti Ryeowook bisa menunjukkan kemampuannya. Dan aku juga ingin melihat perkembangan latihan Sungmin pada makhluk hidup."

"Baiklah. Kalian boleh ke kamar sekarang. Usahakan bangun jam sepuluh. Paling lambat jam dua siang. Aku tidak mau cara tidur kita seperti vampir nantinya."

Terdengar Franca berteriak 'hore' sekencang lega di dalam benaknya. Ia cepat-cepat beranjak dari pangkuan Ryeowook, berlari kecil menuju tangga.

Kim Yesung menghela napas melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang juga secepat kilat kabur dari pandangannya. "Selelah itu 'kah? Lebih lelah mana, aku atau kalian?"' Ia bergumam pelan.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

.

.

.

"Ini untuk kalian."

Disisa kesadaran yang mereka punya, kening mereka mengerut bersamaan.

"Apa itu? Kotak makanan? Isinya permen?" Franca berguling-guling malas di tempat tidur Sungmin.

"Hng? Rasanya kenal." Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetuk bagian atas kotak.

Yesung menggidikkan bahu. Memberi kotak itu pada Sungmin. "Kalian buka saja." Senyuman konyol menghiasi wajahnya. Ia jarang menunjukkan ekspresi ini. Mungkin hanya setahun sekali seingat Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggoyangkan kotak berukir kayu itu keras-keras. "Tidak ada suara tapi isinya berat. Apa ini?"

Yesung berbalik, membuka pintu kamar. "Kalian buka saja setelah aku keluar. Selamat malam." Ia melangkah pergi dari ruangan remang cahaya itu. Menutup pintu tak lama kemudian.

Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Franca saling melempar pandang bingung.

"_Oppa_, cepat buka isi kotaknya. Lalu kita pergi tidur." Gadis kecil itu terlihat sedikit bersemangat, kebanyakan penasaran. Yesung jarang memberi hadiah, mau itu hari ulang tahun seseorang atau beberapa hari besar seperti natal.

"Aku curiga. Jangan-jangan isinya mantra sihir." Sifat usil Yesung juga jarang diperlihatkan, itu yang Kyuhyun takutkan. Dia memang terang-terangan mengejek, menganiaya atau pun menghina. Tapi soal jahil-menjahili, Kyuhyun tak ingin kejadian mantra sihir pengubah wujud menjadi kodok itu terulang lagi. Cukup sudah terjadi lima tahun yang lalu.

"Tuan, tidak baik loh mencurigai orang. Terutama orang terdekat."

"Kau ini... Kau tidak tahu saja apa yang pernah ia lakukan padaku. Lagipula justru kita harus waspada dengan orang terdekat. Orang terdekatlah yang tahu segala kelemahan kita."

"Sudahlah!" Franca merebut kotak kecil itu dari tangan Sungmin. "Kita selesaikan ini dan pergi tidur." Tegasnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, tangan kecil Franca membuka tutup kotak itu.

Krek!

Pintu terbuka, mengagetkan tiga orang di kamar bernuansa gelap malam hari.

Yesung menoleh masuk dari sandaran pintunya. Menahan senyum melihat wajah ingin protes mereka.

"Selamat natal."

Pintu kembali tertutup.

Kyuhyun dan Franca mengerjap. Sedikit _loading_ mencerna dua kata milik Yesung barusan.

"Ah!" Franca menjentikkan jarinya, teringat sesuatu. Membuka kotak itu tanpa ragu.

Tidak kurang dari satu detik, bunyi alunan melodi menenangkan penuh misteri mengalun memenuhi kamar.

"Ko-kotak musik?" Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan ragu. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat benda balok tersebut sementara Franca hampir menangis.

"Selamat natal, Yesung." Kata mereka tulus.

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, tidak paham apa yang terjadi.

Ini berawal dari satu permintaan enam tahun yang lalu. Saat Yesung dan Kyuhyun berumur fisik sepuluh tahun dan Franca yang masih sangat kecil di umur keempatnya.

Franca menginginkan sebuah lagu yang bisa menemaninya tidur setiap malam. Lagu klasik atau alunan piano sepanjang malam. Sebagai majikan yang baik, Kyuhyun mencoba untuk membuatnya. Ia tidak baik dalam rancang-merancang atau membuat alunan lagu seperti yang diminta Franca.

Mereka berdua akhirnya menyerah di malam natal. Kemudian berdoa kepada Tuhan agar memberikan benda sesuai permintaan Franca. Di negeri Sihir enam tahun yang lalu, musik dan bernyanyi sangatlah tabu untuk seusia mereka. Setidaknya tidak jika mereka sudah masuk sekolah menengah.

Yesung tanpa sengaja mendengar doa mereka malam itu. Ia cuek tapi perhatian, ia tidak pernah mau orang lain tahu kebaikan macam apa yang pernah ia perbuat. Singkat kata, ia bertekad membahagiakan setidaknya dua orang yang sudah mau menjadi temannya sepanjang jalan.

"Selamat natal, Kyuhyun, Franca." Kim Yesung berdiri tegak, melangkah pergi dari kamar KyuMin.

.

.

.

"Hah?" Tanpa sadar, pemuda itu mulai menggerutu. "Dasar pemalas, bodoh. Saking malasnya dia memilih tidur di sini? Apa dia tidak punya otak? Bagaimana kalau sakit?"

Yesung menghela napas, bingung mau melakukan apa untuk Ryeowook yang tidur di meja dapur. Ia mempunyai banyak pilihan seperti menyiramnya, menendangnya hingga jatuh, memukulnya sampai bangun atau menggendongnya ke kamar.

Dan pilihan terakhir akan Yesung ambil untuk menikmati dini hari yang sunyi senyap ini. Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, ia mengangkat tubuh mungil itu ke dalam gendongannya.

"Aku seperti Santa Claus saja." Yesung geleng-geleng membayangkan ia punya jenggot putih panjang dan berperut buncit. Ia jadi heran bagaimana cara pria tua itu bisa memenuhi seluruh keinginan anak-anak. Memenuhi permintaan Kyuhyun dan Franca rasanya sudah cukup menyulitkan –tentu saja menyulitkan karena ia lupa–.

Ia membuka pintu kamar Ryeowook setelah melewati tangga yang melelahkan. Menurunkannya pelan-pelan di empuknya ranjang kemudian menarik selimut hingga menutupi setengah dadanya.

'Kalau dilihat-lihat, anak ini polos sekali.' Batin Yesung berbicara. Ia memeriksa jam tangannya, pukul dua kurang sepuluh. Ia menghela napas, waktu latihannya hilang setengah jam.

Yesung hampir saja berbalik jika tidak teringat sesuatu, segera ia rogoh saku celananya dan mengambil dua kalung berbentuk balok panjang kecil.

"Awalnya mau kuberikan pada Kyuhyun, tak kusangka malah memberikannya padamu."

Yesung membungkuk, memakaikan salah satu kalung itu.

Setelah puas memandangi wajah mungilnya, ia mengecup bibir _plum_ milik 'target'nya. "Kau harus banyak berterima kasih untuk hari."

Suara debumam pintu terdengar, berganti dengan suara gesekan kain baju dan selimut.

Ryeowook terengah-engah dalam duduknya, ia sudah bangun sejak di gendong tadi tapi ia lebih memilih pura-pura tidur.

Kedua tangannya yang bergetar perlahan memegang bibir dan kalung bersamaan. Pipinya terasa sangat panas, bahkan udara dingin di luar tidak membantunya sekarang.

"Dia serius menyukaiku ya?"

.

.

.

**Extra Story**

**(Xerxes and Eques Side Story)**

Ini terjadi beberapa tahun lalu. Tepatnya saat enam belas tahun yang lalu, tanggal kebangkitan Xerxes telah ditetapkan oleh Ketua. Luxury mencatat siapa saja yang dibangkitkan hari itu, termasuk nama si kecil Xerxes.

Xerxes memiliki nama asli Humpy Dumty yang berarti 'sampah masyarakat'. Para penduduk desa membencinya karena profesi pencuri ulung yang dimiliki kedua orang tuanya. Ia mati dibakar hidup-hidup pada sebuah makam.

Ia yang berumur enam tahun tidak mengerti apapun sampai akhirnya Luxury yang turun tangan. Menceritakan maksud dari perbuatan kejam nan sadis para warga dan tujuan hidup keduanya ini.

Untuk ukuran bocah enam tahun, ia tentu saja _shock_ berat. Memilih mengurung diri di kamar selama minggu daripada berjalan di halaman asrama.

Dari sanalah, muncul bocah laki-laki dua belas tahun di depan kamarnya. Ia penyuka sihir sejak kematiannya pada sebuah kecelakaan. Eques namanya. Ia bercita-cita menjadi pesulap untuk membuat semua orang tersenyum bahkan tertawa.

Eques tidak pernah menunjukkan hasil latihan sulapnya –sihirnya– selama ini, dan Xerxes adalah orang pertama yang menyaksikannya. Berawal Eques yang tiba-tiba muncul dari sebuah lubang berdiameter kecil.

"Hai." Sapa Eques hanya dengan kepala di atas lantai kamar Xerxes.

Bocah enam tahun itu memekik kaget, hampir jatuh dari tempat tidur. "_Oh My God_! Ha-hantu!"

Eques tersenyum kecil. "Hahaha! Kau lucu juga ya. Kalau aku hantu, aku tidak memerlukan lubang ini."

"Lubang?" Xerxes kecil menurunkan selimut, memperhatikan secara detail lubang di leher Eques. "I-itu lubang apa?"

"Sihir!" Pekik Eques, tangannya yang berada di luar pintu terangkat ke atas. "Aku pesulap! Tapi masih pemula, baru belajar setahun sejak satu tahun di sini. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Pe-pesulap?"

"Iya, aku pesulap."

"Su-sulapnya mengerikan... Aku takut." Xerxes meneteskan air mata, sesegukan.

Eques tampak kecewa. Ia pikir bocah itu akan teriak heboh sambil mengatakan 'Hebat sekali! Ajarkan padaku!'.

"Kalau begitu akan ku tunjukkan sulap yang menarik! Kau pasti lapar setelah seminggu tidak keluar, jadi akan ku sulapkan kau makanan yang enak!"

"Be-benarkah?"

Eques tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak pernah berbohong."

Karena mudah terhasut, Xerxes membuka pintu secepat kilat. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sebuah tubuh tengah menungging tanpa kepala di lantai. Sekali lagi pekikkan menggelegar layaknya petir dalam asrama.

Eques cepat-cepat menarik kepalanya dari lubang dan berdiri. Lantas menyeret Xerxes yang kembali menangis takut lalu mengunci pintu.

"Duh, jangan menangis! Maafkan aku. Sepertinya kau takut sekali." Eques hampir kehilangan cara untuk menghentikan tangisan Xerxes. Tiba-tiba ia mendapat ide bagus.

"Ayo, kita pergi ke kaleido!"

Bocah itu berhenti menangis dengan alis menyatu.

"Apa itu kaleido?"

Eques mengetuk ujung tongkatnya di lantai. Sebuah lubang seukuran tubuh mereka tercipta perlahan. "Kalau kau mau tahu, ikuti aku." Eques pun loncat ke dalam lubang tersebut.

Xerxes yang tertinggal pun loncat saking penasarannya. Ia merasa seperti masuk ke suatu ruangan berkelilingkan gambar abstrak kemudian keluar dari lubang lainnya.

Eques dengan sigap menangkapnya dan mengajaknya berjalan menyisiri kota asing tersebut. Mereka bersenang-senang selayaknya anak kecil pada umumnya apalagi Eques bersedia membeli –mencuri– makanan di berbagai toko.

Perjalanan panjang mereka terhenti di sisi barat kota, tepatnya berhenti di sebuah tenda besar berhias lampu kelap-kelip. Xerxes menatap takjub akan besarnya tenda, terutama saat lampunya menyala di tengah kegelapan yang melanda.

"_Come on_! Kita masuk ya?" Xerxes sangat bersemangat menarik Eques di tengah ramainya orang yang akan masuk ke dalam.

Eques tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menurutinya. Karena tidak punya uang, mereka menyusup masuk dari belakang tenda kaleido. Bocah pesulap itu dengan mudahnya masuk hingga duduk di kursi penonton.

Banyak atraksi yang ditunjukkan. Berbeda dengan sirkus yang menampilkan atraksi, kaleido adalah tempat impian semua anak. Pertunjukkan di sini menggunakan jalan cerita dongeng atau fantasi yang tertulis di skripsi.

Xerxes sejak tadi tidak bisa diam. Ia terus berteriak senang dan bolak balik membaca kertas brosur jalan cerita, sesekali berdecak kagum sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kehebatan seorang gadis melompat di atas trampolin untuk mencapai pegangan ayunan.

"Kau tahu? Nama asliku Gasper Astin. Aku bekerja di sini tujuh tahun yang lalu."

Di dalam tenda sudah kosong setelah pertunjukkan selesai. Kursi penonton hanya tersisa mereka berdua saja. Xerxes tersentak, tak bisa membaca raut Eques sekarang.

"Saat aku berumur enam tahun sepertimu, aku bekerja membantu membawa barang seperti memberi pisau dan balon untuk di jadikan target pelempar pisau seperti yang kau lihat."

Pandangan Eques melihat lurus ke depan. Ke arah bagian tenda yang terbuka untuk memberi efek malam penuh buntang sewaktu pertunjukkan tadi.

"Kau tahu 'kan gadis yang memainkan peran sebagai angsa putih? Gadis itu Lewi. Kami dulu satu pekerjaan. Kami berdua bercita-cita menjadi bintang kaleido. Dan sekarang dia berhasil. Aku senang sekali."

Xerxes bisa merasakan getar di suaranya. Tapi ia memilih bungkam sampai Eques yang meminta pemdapatnya.

"Kau mau tahu jalan kematianku?" Telunjuk Eques menunjuk ke arah trampolin dan ayunan bergantian.

"Karena dulu aku ingin menjadi pemeran utama laki-laki cerita ini, aku mencoba melompat di trampolin itu. Dan dilompatan ke dua ratus lima sembilan aku berhasil mencapai ayunan. Tapi sayang, tanganku yang licin menjatuhkan ku dari jarak lima belas meter."

Mata bulat Xerxes membesar. Ia tak berani menatap ekspresi Eques sekarang. Tapi yang pasti, terdengar isakan pilu di ruangan super besar ini.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat senyuman penonton. Terutama Lewi... Aku berjuang menguasi cara melompat trampolin agar mendapat pujian dari Lewi. Tapi, sebelum mencapai semua cita-citaku... Aku sudah mati. Ketika di bangkitkan dan kabur ke sini, aku terkejut melihat wajah Lewi yang dewasa. Gadis primadona semua orang. Buruknya lagi takdirku adalah menjadi penyihir. Bukan... Bukan menjadi pasangan hidupnya..."

Xerxes tidak tahan lagi mendengar keputus asaannya. Ia dorong bahu Eques, menatap tegas manik hitamnya.

"Raihlah cita-citamu! Kau masih belum terlambat melakukannya! Walaupun kita tak saling kenal, aku akan menjamin keberhasilan mimpimu!"

"Tidak mungkin! Kau menyuruhku bertemu dengannya sekarang? Lalu bilang 'Halo, lama tidak berjumpa. Aku Gasper Astin, temanmu.'? Ini sudah lewat tujuh tahun setelah kematianku!"

"Kau bisa menganggapku Lewi! Kau bisa menganggap teman-teman kita sebagai penonton. Kau bisa membuat kami tersenyum dengan pertunjukkan!"

"Tidak mung–"

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?! Katakan kenapa?! Kau belum mencobanya 'kan? Lakukan dulu baru bilang tidak mungkin!"

Eques tersentak, mencerna rencana Xerxes sesaat.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau 'kan? Aku sangat bersyukur bertemu denganmu. Berterima kasih apalagi. Kau membuatku yang kehilangan semangat hidup menjadi tersenyum bahkan tertawa. Tak akan kubiarkan kau kehilangan harapan!"

Bocah dua belas tahun mulai tertawa pelan, semakin lama semakin keras. Anehnya air mata terus mengalir di pipinya.

"Hahaha... Aku terharu. Seseorang bersyukur akan kehadiranku. Senang sekali mendengarnya." Eques memeluk tubuh kecil Xerxes. "Terima kasih. Sekali lagi terima kasih."

Xerxes yang gugup membalas pelukannya. "Sama-sama, Gasper."

Eques sempat terkejut tapi ia pikir itu wajar karena mereka belum berkenalan. "Hei, anak kecil. Cara berpikirmu tua ya. Karena tua, bisa tidak memikirkan alasan kenapa kita kabur ke dunia manusia ini?"

"Apa?"

"Aku rasa sebentar lagi kita akan di jemput."

"Wah, Eques. Tahu diri juga kau." Sinar hitam menerangi pandangan Xerxes sesaat. Seseorang muncul di belakang Eques.

"Pelanggaranmu besar sekali, bocah. Membawa kabur pendatang baru ke dunia manusia, apalagi di tempat kelahiranmu. Mencuri dan menyusup. Aku rasa hukuman kurung lima bulan memang tak mempan padamu lagi."

Eques mengeratkan pelukannya. "Apapun hukumannya, jangan libatkan dia, Luxury. Dia orang istimewa bagiku. Aku akan menjaganya dan akan membuatnya tersenyum setiap waktu."

Wajah Xerxes memerah padam.

Luxury tertawa. "Kali ini tidak ada hukuman untukmu. Aku hanya akan memperingatkanmu. Bahaya kalau Lewi melihat."

"Ya, aku mengerti."

"Bagus. Sekarang kita pulang."

"Ba-baik!"

**Extra Story End**

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Hye ngerasa ini chapter paling buruk dari sebelumnya -_,- Sesuai judulnya, Hye sediain Extra Story tentang XerQues couple. Sejujurnya seneng ngegambar karakter musuh kali ini. Xerxes yang kecilnya polos dan cara ngomongnya tua tapi pas dewasanya mesum dan Eques yang kecilnya ceria bersemangat tapi pas dewasa lebih dingin walaupun masih mengutamakan kemauan Xerxes. Hye rasa para readers bakal menduga karakter jahatnya kurang kena karena pakai OC. Sengaja Hye kasih OC buat para penjahat karena memakai artis mulu rasanya udah mainstream sekaligus ntar jadi makin dibenci misalnya kayak beberapa ELF yang gak suka SNSD ntar makin benci.

Chapter ini memakan banyak waktu. Biasanya yang seminggu selesai sekarang malah agak terlantar. Soalnya Hye payah buat urusan action. Tepatnya mati kata buat deskripsiin segala hal, apalagi pertarungan 4 orang 1 tempat. Kalau pas Key sama Yuri dulu 'kan sengaja Hye pisah biar agak mudah deskripsiinnya.

Untuk Extra Story, setiap Chapter ke depan kayaknya bakal ada terus. Tergantung cast-nya siapa yang pengen ku bedah masa lalunya. Bisa aja nanti Sungmin, YeKyu atau OC lainnya. Kalau kalian gak suka sih tinggal di skip aja karena Hye yakin gak semua suka sama Extra Story.

Yosh! Selesai sudah Chapter 7 ini! Ada yang bisa nebak kenapa tiba-tiba Yesung mau-mau aja cium Ryeowook pas tidur? Atau kenapa dia mau kasih kalung itu? Ada yang mau clue buat chapter depan? Tidak? Oh bagus ._. Last, Mind to Review? ^^


End file.
